A dark past leads to a brighter future
by funluvr151
Summary: Samantha Davis is 15 years old . She lives with her alcoholic dad who beats her. Sam finally decides she is sick of it and decides to go and find her big sister...Brooke Davis. What will happen?
1. INTRO

**Hey everyone I have not given up on my other two stories if that's what your thinking I just haven't really been able to go on the computer. But I promise that both will be up as soon as possible.**

**Well this may be a new story depending on what you guys think.**

**BASICS:or**

**SAM +** **BROOKE= sisters**

**Samantha Davis is a 15 year old who lives with her dad. She was abandoned by her mother Victoria Davis when she was born. Her older sister Brooke Davis doesn't know that she exists. Sam has a secret. Her father is an alcoholic who beats her. When the day comes that Sam has had enough she decides to go to none other Tree Hill in search of Brooke. Will Brooke accept her? Will Sam be able to open up? What will Victoria do?**

**Well people tell me watcha think. If you think I should continue then tell me. And any suggestions are welcome as well.**

**Other characters**

**-Victoria **

**-John (Sam and Brooke's dad) **

**-Peyton 23**

**-Lucas 23**

**-Sawyer 5**

**-Jamie 5**

**-Nathan 23**

**-Haley 23**

**-Mia 19**


	2. 1 Sam

Well everyone here is the rest of the second chapter.

**Sorry for the wait. **

**Oh and If anyone waiting for Truth I'll be updating that on e soon to.**

**Well Enjoy...**

**Chapter 1:****Sam**

"Samantha Elizabeth Davis, you do not talk to you're father like that!!" yelled Dad.

SMACK!!

I fell to the ground and held my cheek in pain. I didn't understand what I had done wrong, not that I ever did. All I had said was that I couldn't keep missing school for stupid reasons. I meant him but I wasn't wrong. I only missed school to hide the bruises from similar incidents like this one. For some reason I was protecting him. Why? I don't know. I mean he hurts me. I hate him. He's supposed to be my father, "supposed to" being the key words because I don't consider him my father anymore. There's things a father just doesn't do.

"Samantha I'm going to have to teach you a lesson. You need to learn to respect me. I am your father!!!! I raised you, not your mother. She left you because you're so damn stupid!! Your sister makes me prouder!" Dad yelled with a bottle of alcohol in his hand.

I could smell the alcohol in his breathe as he spoke. It wasn't anything unusual because he's a drunk. He had been this way since he lost his job as a cop. That was back when he was my father. When I had been proud of him and he didn't get his kicks off of seeing me hurt. There's only so much you can take in life. But anyways he was great and then he changed. He made and let a criminal go. He was a crooked cop. I was so mad when I found out and came home to confront him and he had said that I just wouldn't get why he did it.

Dad went into a downward spiral from there. He began to drink and soon the bottle became his addiction and his life. There were no more father daughter moments because he just didn't care. He'd changed. He went from being the person I adored to just another low life. I hated him for that. For many reasons, one was being that he was always drunk. I was alone because of that. I had to grow up so fast and a part of me thanks him in a weird way. If I've learned anything it's that life is filled with obstacles and some people are just too afraid and too weak to even attempt to overcome them.

Another reason was that he told me I had nothing to fear when he was around and now he was my fear. The first time was the worse because I had never been hit before. I was always a good kid. I still am, I think. I used to try and figure out what I had done wrong to make my dad so angry, but the truth was that I hadn't done anything. He was and still is the one at fault not me.

Dad took a step closer to me so I moved back. Dad stopped dead in his tracks.

"Sam stand up." Dad ordered.

"Dad, please, I'm sorry."

Dad went to reach for me and out of instinct I kicked at him. If being abused teaches you anything, its how to defend yourself. I hit the bottle of alcohol out of his hand and it falls to the floor. Dad stupidly tried to pick up a piece of glass and cut himself. This was my chance. I got up and run to my room. I slammed the door shut and locked it. I quickly packed my backpack. Next, I opened my window and stepped out into the night. I ran to the only place I could think of….Maddie's.

I ran towards her house as fast as I could not looking back. I knew that f I did I would slow down. I couldn't do that. I couldn't get caught. I had to get away and start over. I was tired of people hurting me. It had happened so many times and not all of the times included my dad. They included my mom, my sister, my so called friends, and a stranger that I'd rather not talk about.(keep this in mind for future chapters) There were too many times to count.

Speaking of my mom and sister, well, you heard what my dad had said. I never met my mom or my sister. My mom abandoned me when I was born. Well my sister, her name is Brooke Davis. Yeah that's right she was the owner of Clothes over Bros fashion line. She was older by seven years. We only met once when I was 5 and it was only for a moment. Other than that she doesn't know I exist. It makes me mad that she had the perfect life and I didn't. She lives in Tree Hill and that's where I plan to go.

Soon I was on Maddie's doorstep. I rang the doorbell like five times in a second. I looked around to make sure my dad hadn't followed me. He was nowhere in sight. The sound of the door opening made me jump. I turned to see Maddie standing in the doorway. Her straight brown hair was pulled back in a ponytail and she had her pajama's on.

"Uh Can I come in?" I asked my voice cracking a little.

"Of course." said Maddie.

I walked into her house and we went into the kitchen. I starred at the floor. Maddie placed a chair next to me and we sat in silence for a few moments. She handed me a tissue.

"What's this for?" I asked confused.

"You're bleeding Sam." stated Maddie.

I touched my lip and saw the blood on my hand. I hadn't known that I was bleeding. I was numb. I didn't feel anything at the moment: no anger, no sadness, no not nothing. I just starred at my hand and the memories of what had happened not even five minutes ago, flooded my I felt sick and ran to the bathroom. I leaned over the toilet and hurled. I felt someone lightly pull my hair back and rubbing my back, I flinched.

There were still bruises from a little over a week was actually the least bit of pain I had ever been in. Last time dad had pushed me against a wall. It had hurt like hell, but I didn't cry. I knew better. If I cried in front of dad he would hit me more and harder. So I waited. When I was alone sometimes that was all I did. I cried myself to sleep then cried in the morning because the bruises had begun to form ad had kept me p most of the previous night. Maddie was only person I cried in front of. She had always been my shoulder to cry on.

"It's okay Sam let it out." said Maddie as she rubbed my back.

"What happened?" asked a voice.

I looked up and saw Maddie's mom standing in the bathroom doorway. She had aways knew about my dad abusing me and she had wanted to call DIFUS but even though my dad wasn't a cop anymore he still had his "connections". And I had told her not to. Dad would kill her if he found out she did that and I couldn't risk that. Maddie, her mom, and her dad were like family to me. They had said that I was always welcome in there house. There home was the closest thing to safety that I had. I could actually sleep at night without being afraid.

"Honey, did he hurt you again." asked Maddie's mom.

I could see the worry in her expression and it confused me. No one had ever shown the least bit of concern to my well-being at all. All I could do was shake my head yes because I knew that if I talked I would probably start crying. I really didn't want to do that.

"You aren't gong home ." she stated.

"Okay."I said in a low voice.

"Sam you know that we are always her for you." she began, "But sweetie, I'm tired of him hurting you. I'm calling the cops."

My heart dropped.

"No you can't!!" I yelled, "He'll kill you if he finds out!!"

"It's called an anonymous tip for a reason." said Maddie trying to lighten the mood, "One question though, where will you go."

"Tree Hill." I said.

"Tree Hill?" asked Maddie's mom.

"My sister lives there." I informed her.

"What about your mom?" she asked.

"My mom abandoned me I want nothing to do with her." I said plainly.

"Okay so how do we do this?" asked Maddie.

"I will call but first, what happened?" said Maddie's mom.

I hated this part very much. It was one thing to go through it once but to relive it was emotionally going to kill me. But holding it in wasn't that much better. I took a deep breath and began.

"I just finished doing the dinner dishes and dad had gotten a letter from the school saying that I've had too many absences and he was ripping it up. I lost it inside but I stayed calm and told him that I couldn't keep missing school. That he needs to stop. Well that ticked him off and he started yelling. Then he smacked me. I kicked the bottle of alcohol out of his hand. He went for a piece and got cut. This was after he said that he was going to teach me a lesson. I didn't want to get hurt again so I ran. I ran here. I didn't know that I was bleeding until Maddie told me." I said.

I wanted to cry but the tears weren't coming. Maddie's mom left the bathroom. Maddie hugged me. It hurt but it went away after a few seconds. Maddie put her hands on my shoulder's. She looked me directly in the eyes.

"You know that you did nothing wrong, right?" said Maddie.

I shook my head and gave a weak smile.

"Sam, I mean it. You did nothing wrong. You were telling the truth. He's not supposed to hit you. Especially for the reasons that he does. He's wrong, not you. You are really strong for dealing with it this long. I don't know if you realize it but you are a great person. You don't deserve this. You got that?" asked Maddie.

"Yeah" I said.

"Good." she said, "Because you're my best friend, practically my sister, We are going to be friends forever. I'm going to visit you in Tree Hill every weekend. And maybe I'll convince my parents to move over there. Because honestly it won't be the same without you here." said Maddie.

"Thanks Madds. I don't know what I'd do without you." I said.

It was true. Maddie was like my guardian angel. She was there whenever I needed her and that's what I love most about her. I never had to lie to her and I never had to worry about her telling other people. She was my go-to person and nothing can ever change that. I could never admit it but I've thought about suicide before.

* * *

I took the steps: planned it, prepared for it, wrote the note, and was about to do it. I had gotten up in the middle of the night and walked to the highway. I stood on the bridge and looked down at the cars zooming by.

I was about to climb up. I just kept thinking that I would finally be free. No more pain and no more fear. I had finally found my escape from this hell on earth and was about to go through with it. I thought of all the times I had cried myself to sleep and all the times of hospital visits. It only fueled my desire to want life to end. But then I heard a voice:

"Sam you can't leave me." I heard a voice call frantically.

I turned to see Maddie running over. I hadn't realized that anyone was following me. I didn't know what to do. She stopped not too far away from me. There were tears running down her cheeks. I couldn't look at her so I looked to the ground.

"Sam look at me." ordered Maddie.

I didn't.

"SAMANTHA!!!" yelled Maddie.

I know that she was angry. She never called me Samantha unless she was angry with me. And I knew for a fact that she was. Maddie never yelled. She was always the spunky and caring one. She wasn't an easy person to get mad. She brushed off other people it they said bad things about her; i couldn't. Yet, here she was, tears in her eyes and yelling at me at the top of her lungs.

"Sam!!" Talk to me!!" yelled Maddie.

I don't know why but I got very angry and just snapped on her.

"What do you want me to say?" I snapped.

I was quiet. She still didn't know about my dad about my dad abusing me and his habit. Not that I wanted her to know. I mean she was ,y best friend and I loved her but talken about my dad never led in a good direction. Dad would find out because Maddie would try to help me. Then Dad would hurt her. I'd rather him hurt me than for him to hurt her.

"Sam, please tell me what's wrong. I can help you. Your my best friend. I want to help you." said Maddie.

"No!! You can't help me!! No one can. This is the only way out for me. I love you Maddie but I can't live like this anymore."

"Live how? Sam this won't make anything better. You can't leave me. Your like my family. It hurts Sam, to think that you would do this without thinking about how it would hurt me. Did you think about that?"

Truth was I didn't want to. I never wanted to hurt Maddie. Although, I did know that doing this would in fact hurt her. How could it not? Bit I was being selfish. I only cared about getting out. I knew that not too many people cared about me, well at least I thought that. I personally knew that that was crap but I'm hard headed and selfish.

"I'm sorry." I said lowly, "I just want the pain to stop. I need it to stop. I can't take it anymore...He hits me Maddie. My dad hits me. He's an alcoholic. I don't know why he does it. I don't know what I do wrong. But it hurts. Maddie he let the guy who attacked me last summer go free. He said I was at fault." I cried, "I don't want to leave you. I don't want to die. But I just don't know what to do anymore....I'm scared."

I had never cried as much as I was at the moment. Maddie was hesitant at first but then she began to walk closer to me. At first out of instinct I moved back.

"Sam let me help you." pleaded Maddie.

So much was going through my head at the moment. I was so frustrated. What the hell was I doing? This wasn't me at all. Maddie was right. I couldn't do this. But I couldn't go back to living with Dad either, I just couldn't.

Maddie, I'm sorry." I cried.

"Sam step away from there." said Maddie.

I stepped back onto the street and Maddie hugged me. I began to feel really guilty. Maddie was my best friend. She had always helped me when I needed her and I had been about to kill myself. Maddie pulled away from me and placed her hand on each of my shoulders. She looked me directly in the eyes.

"Don't ever do thatagain. You don't even know how much you scared me." said Maddie, "Were going to get through this and everything will be better, I promise."

* * *

"Sam....Sammy..."I heard a voice call.

I snapped out of my deep thought. Maddie looked at me confused.

"Yeah." I said shaking off the memory.

"What were you thinking bout?"

"Nothing." I lied.

I swear I was on one of the biggest liars ever. Nothing was one of my classic answers as was: I'm fine, Oh I just fell, and Nothings wrong. I knew that no one believed me. They'd be stupid to because you don't fall on you're eye. You can walk into a stop sign but I'm no retard. I hated lying but telling the truth wasn't easy. The saying "the truth hurts" was literal in my position. I've already been how much of a psychopath my father is.

"Liar" Maddie said plainly.

I let out a sigh.

"The almost incident." I said.

"Oh" said Maddie.

The room was suddenly quiet. We didn't really talk about that day. It had taken a while for Maddie to trust me again and she watched me like a hawk. She came over sometimes so my dad wouldn't get stupid. She wasn't one for violence but she hated my dad and honestly wished him death. So did I. I didn't know how things were going to work out or if Brooke would even accept me but I had to try. I mean she was my sister after all, even if we didn't know each other. Really all I knew was that living with my mom was totally out of the question. I mean the woman gave me away probably without a second thought. How does someone do that? Why does someone do that? If she didn't want me she should've just gotten an abortion. I never wanted to meet her, and if I did, boy was she going to get a piece of my mind.

Our uncomfortable silence was suddenly interupted by a loud bang. Me and Maddie looked and eachother and went to the living rooom. Maddie's dad who I guess had beeen asleep was at teh door. He looked through the peekhole . The banging continued. Maddie's dad opened the closet and grabbed a bat. My body went numb. I knew who it was.

"Maddie take Sam to you're room" ordered Maddie's dad.

"NO!!" I yelled

"Sam come on we have to go." said Maddie.

Bad memories and thoughts flooded my head. I was truly fearing for my life. I really couldn't move. I just starred at the door. I felt Maddie grab my arms. The banging was echoing in my ears.

"OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE SAMANTHA!!" yelled Dad.

"Dad Stop!!" I yelled back.

"SAMANTHA WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!!"

"John were calling the cops" informed Maddie's mom.

"Is that's supposed to scare me Sarah. You know that I have connections. I can make certain actions like like accidents." Dad informed.

"Don't threaten us." yelled Maddie's dad.

Maddie's mom picked up the phone and dialed 911. I just looked at her. I didn't understand. Why would they risk their lives for me? He had threatened their lives. I wished that I could be that strong but I was weak. I couldn't be that strong but I was weak. I couldn't even tell that my father hit me. That the bruises were not from being klutzy and the black eye hadn't been from falling in the shower.

I just wasn't worth anyone putting their life on the on the line for. This was one of those days when my insecurity got the best of me. I hated everything about myself. Sometimes I still wanted to die, although I'd never tell Maddie that. I couldn't hurt her again. I just knew that I was destined for nothing in life but pain. And if by some slim chance I did have kids in the future I would make sure that they would know that I loved them, that they were the most important thing to me, and that THEY WERE SAFE. Basically the exact opposite of my parents.

Suddenly the door was kicked in. Maddie pulled me towards the stairs. her dad pushed my dad to the ground. My heart beat was really fast. Maddie's mom went to Maddie and me and gestured for us to go upstairs. I saw dad trying to get up. Maddie pulled me again and this time we ran upstairs. All three of us ran to Maddie's room.

"I gotta help." I said about to open the door.

Maddie's mom stepped in front of me.

"Don't even think about it." she said.

I sat om the bad and did the only thing I could...cried. Maddie hugged me, I cried into her shoulder. I cried because I was scared, sad, and angry. I didn't know what else I could do. I just wanted all of this to stop.I had finally reached my limit.

"I'm gana hurl" I said.

Maddie's mom handed me the waste basket. I threw up. Maddie rubbed my back. I had the worst stomach ache ever. It was nerves I guessed because whenever I stressed this always happened.

"Sweetie you have to try and calm down, this is not good for you. You're going to get really sick." said Maddie's mom.

We saw red and blue lights splash against the wall and we could hear the sirens outside. Suddenly there was a knot at the pit of my stomach. These people were going to take me. I didn't want to go with them. They'd put me in foster care. Or worse they'd give me to Victoria, my mother.

"C'mon we can sneak you out." said Maddie's mom, We'll get you to the bus station."

"Okay." I said.

We got up and left Maddie's room. Her mom went downstairs and look. Me and Maddie just waited. Suddenly I heard a gunshot. My heart dropped. The first thing that came to my mind was who had been shot. I ran downstairs. Maddie's mom grabbed me.

"No Sam!!" You can't see this okay." said Maddie's mom.

"Who..." I asked desperately.

"Your father." she replied.

I struggled against her hold. She let me go. I looked towards the living room and there on the ground in a pool of his own blood, was my dad. I was in shock. A part of me was happy. Can you imagine a person who was happy to see their father dead. It made me sick that I felt this way. But I was finally free of him. There was no possible way that he could hurt me anymore. Yet, I also felt sadness. He had been my father at one point. The one who also made every moment be filled with laughter and excitement, my hero. But that was a long time ago.

I slowly walked up to my dads body. Maddie's dad was standing by the closet. He had a busted lip and it looked like a black eye. The bat hanged down in his hand. There was no blood on it. The officer that had shot my dad was in the doorway. His gun was pointed at my dad. He and Maddie's dad had shocked expressions on their faces. Suddenly something caught my eye that made me realize why. The officer hadn't shot my dad because in my dads right hand was his gun. My dad had killed himself. Rage built up inside me and I kicked him.

"I HATE YOU!!" I yelled, "I'm glad your dead. You should've killed yourself a long time ago. I never did anything to you. I TRIED TO HELP YOU!!"

The tears ran down my face. I was so angry. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I pushed it off. Everyone was starring at me but I didn't care. None of them truly understood what I was going through. Yes they were trying to help me and I appreciated that but none of them knew how I felt.

"Sam its over." I heard a voice say.

I didn't take my eyes off my dad. I was trembling. My breathing was heavy and I thought I was going to pass out.

"Go." said the officer.

"What?" I asked confused at his statement.

"Get out of here. We both know that you don't want to go to foster care Sam. I knew what your father was doing for that. You deserve a better future. So go and get it. I can hold the cops off." said the officer.

"Thank you." was all I could say.

Maddie's mom guided me to the car. I sat in the back, Maddie's mom in the driver's seat, and Maddie in the passenger's seat. Tree hill was five hours from here. The bus would probably stop halfway there so we could get food. I wasn't going to eat though. Any appetite I had ever had was ruined by the sight of my dad dead. Time seemed to br going by so quickly but my heart was at a hault.

The car engine roared as Maddie's mom put the car in ignition. I covered my ears. It reminded me of the shot.

"STOP!!" I yelled.

Maddie's mom stopped the car. I felt sick to my stomach again and I was about to be sick. I closed my eyes and took a deep breaths. This usually helped me calm down. But something told me that nothing was going to help me deal with this. It wasn't fair. Bad stuff always happened to me. It didn't make sense. Ever since my dad had began hurting me I had changed. I was mean to people. I was closed up and I usually didn't let people help me. I told them they needed to get a life and mind their business.

I used to be happy and nice but that was a long time ago. I wasn't the same person as then. I was different and I didn't think I'd ever be the same person again. I didn't want to be because that person was weak and let people hurt her. I had to change to be stronger and yet I still felt weak. And thats what I hated.

I opened my eyes and I could tell they were worried. I didn't want them to worry so I tried to calm myself. Soon my heart rate went back to normal and the pain in my stomach subsided. I took one last deep breath and I was okay.

"You okay?" asked Maddie.

"Yeah I'm okay now." I said.

Which was a lie because actually I wasn't even close to okay. I was just the closest to okay that I was going to get. I was holding it together the best I could. I wondered how long it would take for me to fully break down and take in what had just happened to my father. The reason why he had done what he did baffled me. I couldn't think of any solution to it. He wasn't the one suffering and I was pretty certain that he didn't have any guilt.

Maddie's mom started the car. We pulled out of the driveway. I starred out the window as the trees zoomed by. My mind was on a bunch of things at once. I didn't really pay attention to Maddie who kept looking at me. I just leaned on the window and closed my eyes. I felt completely shut down. I din't want to talk to anyone ar see anyone. All I wanted to do was lay in bed and wrap myself in my blanket like I always did when I needed to feel secure and safe.

Soon the car stopped and I opened my eyes. We were at the bus stop. I looked out the window and saw people in line waiting to buy a ticket. I unbuckled my seat belt and so did Maddie and her mom. We all got out of the car and just stood in front of it.

"You ready for this?" asked Maddie.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I answered.

We walked to the ticket booth.

"I need one ticket to Tree Hill." I said.

The lady handed me the ticket.

"That'll be eighty-five dollars." said the lady.

"I'll take care of it, you two go find the bus." said Maddie's mom.

Thank you." I said

Me and Maddie began to look for the bus. We walked in silence. Neither of us knew what to say. I hated goodbye's and I didn't want to leave but I knew I had to. There was no way social services would let me stay with Maddie and her family. My dads friends would make sure of that. And I could not go to a foster home. After all I'd heard about them I just couldn't. There was no going back now.

Soon me and Maddie reached the bus. We just stood in silence. I had never thought of how hard thisa was going to be. I couldn't look Sam in the eyes for some reason. All of a sudden she hugged me.

"I'm really going to miss you." she said.

"Me too" I said.

"Promise me you'll call me when you get there so I know you're okay. And sty in contact. I expect a hourly text." said Maddie smiling.

You got it." I said.

"I know this is all confusing and you're scared but everything is going to be okay. Just remember it wasn't you're fault. Its important that you know that. I never want to hear otherwise. You're finally going to get the happiness you truly deserve."

"I couldn't have done it without you. Thank you." I said.

Hey what are sisters for." said Maddie.

I just smiled. Maddie was like a sister to me and everyone knew that. We were inseparable. Without her I couldn't even imagine where I would be. I know that the night on the ledge would have ended very different, but thank god she was there.

Maddie's mom walked over to us. She handed me a ticket and gave me a quick hug.

"Don't forget to call." said Maddie's mom.

"I know. I just wanted to say thank you for everything." I said.

"Hey that's what families do. You will always be a part of our family and you are always welcome in our home." said Maddie's mom, "Now go before the bus leaves you. But take this..."

Maddie's mom went into her purse and handed me an envelope. Inside was at least five hundred dollars.

"I can't take this." I said.

"Well too bad because you are. You're going to need money to eat and stuff while you're searching for Brooke." said Maddie.

I hugged Maddie and her mom one more time and got on the bus. I sat in the back and looked out the window. I waived until the bus was fully out of the station. I sat back in my seat and took a deep breath. I looked at the ticket and traced the words with my finger.

"Tree Hill here I come." I whispered.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait guys but I hope it was worth it...**

**Next chapter will be all Brooke and the rest of the gang from Tree Hill...**

**And I will be updating Truth soon...**

**Review PLease and tell me watcha thought and if you have any ideas....**

**=Jasmine :)**


	3. 2 Brooke

**WELL EVERYONE I AM SOOO SORRY THAT I TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE**

**I've been really really busy....**

**I know that's no excuse but its the truth...**

**Well everyone I hope this was worth the wait...**

**Enjoy...****

* * *

**

Chapter 2: Brooke

I tossed and turned in my bed. For some reason I just couldn't get comfortable. I had this feeling in the pit of my stomach. Worry. I couldn't figure out why it had come about but it was there and it was driving me crazy. The feeling baffled me because as far as I knew everyone that I loved and cared most for were fine and healthy. There was no reason why I had this feeling. I had been fine only an hour ago. It didn't make any sense at all.

Defeated, I sat up in my bed. I looked over at the clock that was on my nightstand. 2:30 AM. I wiped my face with my hands letting out a sigh. I placed her hands on her blanket for a moment before pulling off the covers, getting out of bed and grabbing my robe that hung behind the door. I put it on and fastened the string around my waist making my way to the kitchen. I picked up the phone and contemplated the idea of calling my best friends to see if they were okay. All I wanted was to get some sleep but I knew that it was going to be freaking impossible if this feeling didn't go away. So I decided that this was there only way to get it done. I dialed Peyton's house number.

ring....ring...ring...

"Hello?" said a drowsy voice on the other line.

"Hey Peyton it's me. I know its early and I'm sorry for waking you up but I just wanted to see if you, Luke, and Sawyer were okay." I said.

"Yeah were all fine. Are you? Whats going on Brooke?" asked Peyton in a worried town.

I let out a relieved sigh but I felt the guilt building inside me. I hated making Peyton worry about me. She had been my best friend since I was five. We were in kindergarten and Rachael had been bugging me. Peyton went right up to her and shoved her pudding cup in her face. It was the most hilarious and bravest thing I'd ever seen. From that day on we were inseparable. Even now at 23 years old. There was not one thing that we could ever hide from each other, no matter how hard we tried.

"I just can't sleep. I'm worried and I don't know why. It's bugging me."

"Hey do you want me to come over there? We could talk or something?"

I thought for a moment. A part of me wanted to tell Peyton to come over because I needed her but another part of me was saying to let her go back to sleep and deal with this all tomorrow. My inner monologue argument was giving me a migraine. I knew that Peyton was really tired because Sawyer had been keeping her and Luke up all night for the past week, from nightmares.

Sawyer was Peyton and Lucas' five year old daughter. She the most adorable little girl I had ever seen. She had dirty blond strait hair like her father and the persistence and attitude of her mother. She was hilarious. There was never a moment where she couldn't find something to get us all laughing when we had one of our little "family gatherings".

Lucas was Peyton's husband. He, Peyton, and I had had a complicated relationship at first, or as we would like to call it the: Peyton, Lucas, and Brooke love triangle. It had started with me dating Lucas. Then he and Peyton getting together behind my back. Then Luke trying to get back with me. Then me thinking I was pregnant which was a false alarm. And finally us discovering that Luke and Peyton were destined to be together and everyone knew it. So we had all forgiven each other and moved on.

"Brooke..."said Peyton snapping me out of my daze.

"Yeah." I said, "No Peyton its okay. I'll be okay. I'm sorry that I woke you up."

"Brooke you don't need to be sorry. Just try and relax okay. Take a few deep breaths and try to think happy thoughts. If it doesn't work then you call me back. Okay?"

"Okay." I sighed.

I hung up the phone and leaned over the counter putting my head down. I was feeling so overwhelmed. I had to get to sleep though because I had to be at clothes over bros in like four hours. I could already see how the day was going to drag on endlessly. I was so not looking forward to that at all.

I placed the phone back on the charger and wearily made my way back to the room. I laid back in bed, hesitating before I finally turned out the lights and laid down. Sleep came fast and easily after that.

* * *

(Clothes Over Bros) The Next Day...

I sat at the table with my head in my hand as I waited for my coffee to call down. Right about now Maxwell House was my hero. It was the only thing from keeping me from falling unconscious right about now. Trust me I was getting dangerously close.

"Hey.." said a nearby voice.

I looked up and saw Millie my assistant, starring at me. I could see the concern in her eyes so being the liar that I am I wiped my eyes and gave the best I'm okay look I could. To my disappointment Milly didn't buy it for a second. I just had to hire a smart assistant right.

Millie walked over to the table and sat beside me. At first I tried to avoid contact but it didn't really work out.

"What's wrong?" asked Millie.

"Okay...basically since last night I've been having this feeling that I usually only get when someone I love is hurt, but everyone even my she witch of a mother is okay. It's driving me crazy and I didn't really sleep well last night so I am exhausted."

"Maybe its just because you've overworked yourself this week. I mean you pulled two double shifts just for the pre-line and you've been staying late. Brooke not even you are invincible."

Well there was some truth to what Millie was saying but I just didn't think that this was the reason that I felt how I did. My gut told me that it was something deeper. Some underlying secret that was gnawing at my stomach. I had to try and get my mind off of this right now.

"Yeah you're probably right. I'm going to go and meet up with Haley, Nate, and Jamie at the cafe for brunch. Maybe getting out and socializing with friends will take my minds off all of this for a little way. I just want to get this over with. It's absolutely killing me right about now." I said.

"Okay go ahead. I'll screen your calls until you come back." said Millie.

I hugged Millie. She was one of those people who was always there for me. And her dating Mouth had made us that much closer. Mouth had been my friend since freshman year in high school. He was one of the most sweetest and loving guys that I knew. Him and Millie were a perfect match.

* * *

I entered the cafe and looked around for Naley and Jamie. Suddenly I heard a scream and then a little kid running my way.

"Jamie." I said excitedly holding out my arms to pick him up before he knocked me over.

I made my way over to the table where Nate and Hales sat. I set Jamie done in a seat and then sat in the chair next to him.

Jamie was Haley and Nathans five year old son. He looked almost exactly like his uncle Lucas. He was definitely a Scott. He of course loved basketball like his father, uncle, and grandfather. The little kid was the life at every party. He always knew how to make people laugh. When he was born Haley had asked me to be his godmother. It was one of the happiest days of my life.

Haley aka tutor-girl and now tutor-mom, had been my best friend since Freshman year. At first we had hung out in different clicks, me being a cheerleader and her a nerd, but we learned to love each other over time. She was the advice giver of the group. She seemed to know the answer to everything. Even when she had had Jamie at seventeen years old.

I had known Nathan since he and Peyton had begun dating in the seventh grade. It was a relationship from hell. They had always gotten into fights and when Peyton met Lucas, who just happened to be Nate's half older brother, things got worse. They eventually broke up and Peyton found her way to Luke. Nate had found Haley. What had started as just a joke to get back at Lucas turned into love. And it wasn't puppy love either. It was the kind that only existed in fairy tales and everyone wanted. Nate was our rock.

"So whats up Tigger?" asked Haley.

Jamie giggled at the nickname Haley had given to me. I just smiled and shook my head.

"Not much. I'm a little tired but thanks to Jamie I am getting closer and closer to waking up." I said smiling at Jamie.

"Why are you so tired?" asked Jamie with a mouth full of fries.

Haley gave him the "don't talk with you're mouth full" glare and Jamie was quiet. Nathan laughed.

"Well I just had a stomach ache but it seems to be going away." I lied.

Well I was not about to tell a five year old about my increasing mental break down. That would have been a stupid move. Jamie asked a lot of questions when he didn't understand something and amazingly he could tell when we were with-holding information because he was a little kid. Haley and Nate looked at me but I shook my head signaling that I would tell them another time. Haley got the hint and changed the subject.

"So, Nate got into the NBA. He's playing for the Nets. We got the call this morning." Hales explained excitedly.

"Nate that's amazing. I am so happy for you. I knew that you could do it." I said.

Nathan had loved basketball since he was a kid. But his dad had turned it into a nightmare. He had turned a fun game into something he was forced to be good at. He had snatched the joy right out of it. The only thing that made him unlike Victoria was that he was actually around when Nate was a kid and Dan had killed Nathan and Luke's uncle Keith. He was now locked away in jail and Haley and Nate made sure that Jamie did not find out about that.

* * *

After we all finished eating I walked Nate, Haley, and Jamie to their car. Nathan and Jamie walked ahead of me and Haley, giving us a chance to talk. It was quiet.

"So what's the real reason why you are so tired?" asked Haley.

"I couldn't sleep last night. I had this worried feeling in my gut. It had come out of nowhere and I didn't even know why. I mean everyone was okay and they still are. It just makes no sense what so ever. Millie said that its probably from overworking myself for the past week but I just don't think so. I think its something more." I explained.

"Honey I may have to agree with Millie on this one. You overworking yourself is probably making your body functions weird. You need to rest sweetie. Try and take a few days off. You deserve a brake Brooke." said Haley.

Haley was probably right. I just needed a brake. Once I got some much needed rest I would be set. Everything would be back to normal and I would be okay.

"Well I have to get back to the studio. Mia and Peyton are waiting for me." said Haley.

Mia was a singer that Peyton and Haley had discovered. She had originally played the piano in a band but they didn't want to work with Peyton. Mia did. At the beginning Mia had been self conscious but once she gained her confidence she was amazing. Her music spoke to people and she loved that. There had been a time when She had said that she wasn't ready to sing and be her own person. Peyton had asked her when would everything be enough for her. She has said she didn't know. Peyton told her if she couldn't answer that then she wasn't ready. Finally Mia had said that she didn't care about the money or fame. When a person was having a bad day and they were feeling like they were at the end of there wits and her song came on and it for a few minutes it gave them the hope that everything was going to be okay. Well that was when it would be enough for her.

With that Peyton smiled at her and said that she was ready.

Since then Mia had become a star. Although to us she was like a daughter. We always tried to be there for her when she needed us, even when she was on tour. She new that she could call us anytime day or night.

"Okay. Tell her I said hi." I said.

"I will. Just take care of yourself Brooke." said Haley, "Go home and rest."

Haley gave me a hug and walked to the car. I went to Clothes Over Bros.

* * *

When I got back to the store. Millie had the "Victoria just called look" on her face. I wanted to turn around and walk right back out of the store. This just was not my day. Victoria was going to make this so much worse. She was probably calling to convince me to kill furry little woodland creatures to make fur coats. She was just that type of person. She thought about herself first and no one later. She never thought about peoples feelings or the consequences of her actions and words. It just wasn't in her DNA. I believe that I take after my father. Hopefully.

"How many times?" I sighed.

"Four." said Millie.

I rubbed my temples to control the migraine that was now beginning to form. I didn't want to call her back but if I didn't she would keep calling until I talked to her. Might as well get it over with. I walked over to Millie who handed me the phone. I dialed Victoria's number and waited. I knew that she was going to start yelling so I readied myself for what was to come.

"Brooke what took so long? Victoria asked.

I rolled my eyes. She was aways so bitchy to me.

"I was out to lunch with my friends. And even though this call is bringing me so much joy I am going to have to fast forward to the part where I ask you: What do you want?"

"In spite of recent events I need to tell you something."

"And what might that be?"

"You have a sister."

* * *

"What do you mean I have a sister? When did I get a sister?" I asked confused.

"I reconnected with your father one night and things just happened. Before I knew it I was pregnant. I didn't want the baby but your father wouldn't let me get an abortion. He said that he would take her once she was born. So when she was born I gave full parental rights to him. He named her Samantha Davis. She is about 15 at the moment." explained my 'mother', "You're father recently sent me a letter sating that he thinks that you should get to know her for once."

I could literally feel my heart stop. All I wanted was my mother to be in the room right now so I could slap her. For giving my sister away, for almost aborting my sister, and for not giving me the chance to meet her. To think I had though that Victoria "Ice Queen" Davis could not stoop any lower than she already was. I guess I was wrong as always. Right now I felt that my sister got the good end of the bargain, growing up far far away from my mother. Right now I wished I could trade places with her. My father had always been the nice parent that at least showed me a little respect as his daughter or a human being for that matter.

"You heartless bitch." I snapped, "Why didn't you tell me. She's my sister. She doesn't know me because you decided to shut me out of her life. Did you ever think that I might have wanted to know her? Did you even think about how all this would affect me? No, I can answer that for you. All you have ever thought about was yourself!! I can't even deal with you right now."

You did see her once you know. When you were about 13 years old. We just didn't tell you that she was your sister. We told you her name was Tammy and that she was a kid from the neighborhood. She was only about five at the time."

I remembered that. We had gone on a rare trip to see my dad and when we got there there was a little brunette girl hiding behind my dads led. Dad had patted her head and reassured her that me and mom weren't there to hurt her and funny enough even though the kid had only seen Victoria for two seconds she had said that I wasn't the one she was afraid of. I had laughed so hard that I though I was going to suffocate. Me and "Tammy" had spent only like five minutes together and I had felt a strange connection between us. And now I knew why. That little kid was my sister.

All I wanted now was to find her and either convince Dad to move to Tree Hill or find a way to bring Sam here. I needed to make up for lost time and I needed to give her my version, the truth, of this whole ordeal so that she wouldn't hate me. None of this had been my fault. If it had been up to me I would have wanted to grow up with her and know her. But I didn't.

"Where is she?" I asked.

"She lives in Boston, Massachusetts. Well at least that's where she was last time. I haven't talked to your father in over four years."

"Do you have a number?"

"Brooke you cannot honestly be thinking about doing this? You have the business to worry about. You can't just go searching for a girl that you don't even know."

I don't know her because of you and I can and that's exactly what I will do. So either you give me the number or I will find her by myself."

There was a pause followed by a sigh. I had won.

"(617)547-1111" she said before hanging up on me.

I quickly wrote it down on a nearby piece of sketch paper. I turned and saw Millie giving me a confused stare.

"I can't believe you have a little sister. And I can't believe that she didn't tell you. I mean its totally like her but I mean even I didn't think she could stoop so low." said Millie.

"I did." I stated grimly.

"So are you going to call her?" asked Millie as she watched me staring at the piece of paper that held Sam's number.

"Yes." I said.

I dialed the number and waited patiently. Even though it was only seconds it felt like hours before I heard a voice at the other end of the phone. Except this wasn't Sam or my dads voice that appeared on the line.

"Hello?" I said, "Who is this?"

"This is Detective Brian Levant, homicide. Who is this?"

* * *

**Well what sis you all think?....**

**Opinions.....**

**Review.....**

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING EVERYONE**


	4. 3 Finding my place

**Well here it is... **

**Chapter 3...**

**This chapter is dedicated to othlvr16...**

**Enjoy...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Finding My Place**

**Third Person P.O.V**

Her heart was completely afraid to say anything although she didn't think that she could if I tried.

"Hello who is this?" asked the detective impatiently.

"Uhhh...My name is Brooke Davis. I think I have the wrong number though. I was looking for my father." expained Brooke.

It was silent for a few seconds. Brian Levant knew that this was John's other daughter. He guessed that she had not heard the news of her father's suicide. He wasn't really comfortable with beeing the one to explain this to her. And then there was the fact that her sister was missing. This was the part of his job that he really hated. But it was necessary.

The silence was killing Brooke and that fealing was starting to return. She could tell that there was something going on here and it was not good at all. She hoped that her father and sister were okay. She could not have lost her sister before actually getting to know her and her dad who she hadn't talked to in years.

"Miss Davis there's something you need to know. Your father is dead. He commited suicide last night and I am also afraid to inform you that your sister Samantha is currently missing. We are searching for her as we speak. We beleive that she found her father like this after returning home from school and ran away out of fear. Do you know wny place that she might run to?" asked Brian.

Brooke dropped the phone on the floor. She couldn't beleive what he had just said. Her father was dead, commited suicide, and Sam was missing. This day had just gotten a thousand times worse. Nothing made sense. Why would her dad have commited suicide. The last time she had seen him he was the picture of perfect health and happiness. He loved his life and said that he was lucky and regretted nothing, not even my mother despite their failed marriage. He thought beeing a cop was absolutely amazing and he loved helping people. Why would he do this?

And, Why would Sam run? Even though she was a kid it just didn't click. Why didn't she wait for the cops to come and help her. They could have helped and maybe even given her the option of living with me or Victoria as her guardians although she would have fought like hell to make sure that Victoria did not get custody of her. Brooke would not let her destroy Sam's life. Not that Victoria would even want her. She was still fumed at the fact that she had wanted to abort her.

Millie rushed over to Brooke and put her hands on her shoulders. The tears began to slowly fall down Brooke's cheeks. Millie pulled her into a hug. Millie didn't understand what was going on but she couldn't ask Brooke at the moment considering the state she was in. Millie had only seen Brooke like this a few times.

"Miss. Davis?" said Brian after hearing the phone hit the floor, "Miss Davis are you there?"

Brooke wiped her tears as she heard the detective on the phone. Millie looked at her worriedly and she shook her head when Millie pointed to the phone. Millie picked up the phone and put it to her ear.

"Umm hello?" said Millie

"Is Miss Davis alright?"

"She's okay but I think that you're going to have to call you later. I'm sorry."

Millie hungup before she got a reply from the detective. She put the phone back on the charger.

"So what happened?" asked Millie.

"My dad commited suicide. He's dead Millie. And Sam she's gone. She ran away. Nobody knows where she is. What am I going to do? I don't know anything about her. I don't know where she would go. I don't even know if she knows any of my family or anything." said Brooke.

"Brooke all you can do is wait. If she's anything like you she is tough as nails. She is probably fine." said Millie.

"Millie I knew there was something wrong. The feeling I had. I got it at the same time when my dad killed himself. Last night."

"Brooke I know what you're thinking but you couldn't have done anything. You didn't even know that she existed."

Brooke knew that this was true but she still felt a little guilt. She just wanted to find Sam. She couldn't even imagine how she was feeling after seeing their father like that. She must be so alone. It scarred Brooke to think about it. She was just a kid and now she was alone.

"Okay maybe we should do something to take you're mind off all this. How about some TV."

Millie grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. The news was on.

"Last night ex-officer John Davis commited suicide. He was found earlier this morning in his home after neighbors reported noise and a officer reported to the home to find officer Davis with a bulet in his head. It is reported so far that he did not leave a note or any explanation. It has been said that the officer was quite depressed after losing his job about three to four months ago. No statements were realeased about the condition of the home." said the blond haired anchor woman on the television.

Millie was about to change the channel when Brooke stopped her. She wanted to hear this.

"Also the officer has a daughter named Samantha Davis who is missing at this time. The cops beleived that she was the first person to find her father and ran after seeing the condition he was in. The Boston officials have called a state search for Samantha and have given us this photo and a number to show you."

A picture of a brunete strait haired teen, with brown eyes, and light skin came onto the screen. She wore her hair down and was hugging a man who's face was blurred out. Brooke knew that this was her father. She looked at Sam and saw an almost exact image of herself.

"She was last seen wearing a black sweater, blue jeans, and has a blabk bookbag. If you have any information on Samantha's where abouts please call (800) 627-7267."

The news went to commercial.

"Wow Brooke she looks just like you." stated Millie.

"I know." said Brooke, " What do we do Millie?"

"We wait."

* * *

Sam was asleep on the bus. She was dreaming but the dream was anything but sweet.

* * *

_Sam was in her room lying on her bed. She looked around confused. She didn't understand how this was possible. She had been on the bus. She had been on her way to being free and happy. Although she would have a lot of healing to do before she fully got there. She wasn't even sure if she was going to get there. She didn't know wether or not this would work out with Brooke. A part of her felt that it wouldn't._

_A shadow appeared on the bed and Sam looked up. She saw her dad standing in the doorway. He was bleading from the side of his head. Sam was shocked at the view of her father. He was pale and all the life had been drained out of him. He looked at her and smiled. Sam got out of her bed and backed up towars the wall. She began to cry._

_"Leave me alone. Go away. This can't be happening. You're not real. You're supposed to be dead._" said Sam.

_"Sam do you honestly think that I willl ever go away. I will always be here to make your life hell as you deserve. Why do you think that I killed myself Sam. Take a minute to think about it. I hate you as does everyone else. Brooke will be no different. She won't want you. You're a burden. I can't beleive I wasted my life trying to give you a chance. __I should have listened to your mother."_

_Sam was both scarred and furious. She was scared that he was going to hurt her again but she was also furious that he was blaming her for everything. He was blaming her for killing himself. She had not done anything to him. He was the one that had hurt her. He had ruined his own life and her's in the proceess. He had changed and had become someone that she hated dearly._

_Sam stood up with her hands clenched into fists._

_"Don't you dare blame me for you're mistakes. You bastard you did this to yourself. I don't give a damn what you think about me. I am a better person than you ever were. There is nothing that you can do to hurt me anymore. You killed yourself because you were an idiot. And I am glad that you did." said Sam._

_John stood there with a shocked expression on his face. That soon turned to rage. He went over to Sam and grabbed her. Sam tried to fight him but he was too strong. He pushed her against the wall. She fell to the ground in pain. Sam turned just as her dad was about to kick her._

* * *

"Stop!!!" yelled Sam as she shot up in her seat.

Everyone turned and starred at her. She didn't know what to say or do. She was frozen in fear. She was crying and shaking. A lady sitting nearby sat next to her.

"Are you okay?" asked the lady.

"I'm fine. It's nothing okay. Why do you even care? You don't even know me. Can't you just leave me alone?" asked Sam angrily.

She didn't meen to be so bitchy but she didn't want to talk to this lady. She didn't want to tell her that she had a nightmare and what it was about. She didn't want to talk about what had happened last night and what had been happening for the past three months. She wasn't ready yet.

"Whoa. I just wanted to help you. Waking up screaming is not nothing. Also the fact that you're crying and shaking doesn't help. Why are you alone?" asked the lady.

"I'm going home from visiting my dad." lied Sam.

The lady looked at Sam with disbelief. This girl looked familiar to her. She couldn't put her finger on it but there was just something about jher that reminded her of one of her little sister's friends. She just couldn't think of the name.

"Okay look let's start over. Hi My name is Quinn James." said Quinn extending her hand.

"My name is Samantha Davis." said Sam as she shook Quinn's hand, "But everyone calls me Sam."

Quinn was shocked. Brooke Davis. This was her little sister. She was almost an exact copy of her. She couldn't believe it. Brooke had never said anything about having a sister. She was at a lost for words. Sam was a little scared about the way that Quinn was looking at her.

"Uh are you okay? Why are you looking at me like that."

"You're Brooke's sister aren't you. I mean I didn't know that Brooke had a sister but you look a lot like her."

"Yeah well she didn't really know about me."

Sam smiled at the fact that she looked like Brooke. She had thought she looked more like her mother. Sam was also happy that this person knew Brooke. It would make it easier for her to find her. She had been a little worried about how long this was all going to take. She had thought that she would have to sleep on the streets until she found Brooke. And that was only if Brooke let her stay. But from what Quinn was saying and how she was acting it seemed like Brooke was a nice person. She hoped so.

"Do you know where she is?" asked Sam.

"Well I haven't been to Tree Hill for a while. The last time I saw her she and Peyton were living together. But Peyton got married I heard and had a baby girl so she moved in with her husband Lucas amd Brooke moved out of that house and into another one. But I'm sure that my sister will know where she is. They have been best friends since highschool. She is the godmother of my nephew Jamie." said Quinn.

"Okay." was all Sam could say.

She was confused. There were aparently a lot of people in Tree Hill. She couldn't really straiten it all out. Peyton and her sister were apparently friends who had lived together at one point. But Peyton got married and moved in with her husband Lucas and they had a little girl whose name she did not know. Brooke was also the godmother of Quinn's nephew Jamie who was also Haley's son. Haley was also best friends with Brooke and possibly Peyton as well. And they had been tight since highshcool. Wow. It was like a television show.

"Yeah it gets even more confusing but I'll let your sister explain the rest. So how did you figure out where Brooke was? Why didn't you call her or anything?" asked Quinn.

"Well my dad told me about her a little. And she's famous so that helped a bit."

"Oh yeah I almost forgot about that little detail. She was always fascinated with clothes. In highschool she lived for shopping. I still remember when she tried to give Haley a makeover and when she through her that wild bachalorette party. Haley had such a hangover that night that she wasn't even talking strait on the phone."

Sam laughed. There was so much about her sister that she didn't know and she felt bad for that even though it wasn't her fault. She felt embarrassed that she was being told what she should have known.

"So I'm not going to push it or anything but know that we do know eachother, what happened?" asked Quinn.

"I had a bad dream. I don't really want to talk about what happened okay. I really appreciate the fact that your teying to help me but I'm okay." said Sam.

"Okay."

* * *

Sam looked out the window as the bus came into Tree Hill. Quinn was still beside her which actually calmed her because she really didn't want to be wandering an unknown place alone without knowing where she was going. She had so many emotions at the moment that it was driving her crazy. She was happy that she was finally going to meet her sister yet afraid that she wouldn't want her. And to top it all off the dream was still replaying in her head. She shivered as the feeling of her dad pushing her into the wall ran through her. This did not go unoticed by Quinn but she didn't say anything because she knew that Sam would not want to talk about it.

Sam waited impatiently for the bus to come to a full stop. People were beginning to stand up and walk towars the front of the bus. Quinn stood up and looked at Sam. Sam stood up also and they waited for the driver to open the bus door. After he did everyone poored out of the bus and began to join their awaiting families. Sam and Quinn went and got their luggage.

"Is your sister going to pick you up?"asked Sam.

"No, she doesn't know I'm coming. Its supposed to be a surprise. I'm sure that she is at the studio with Mia and Peyton so we could go and find Brooke first."said Quinn.

"Okay. How far is her store?" asked Sam.

"Well the last that I heard it was on main street. That is only about three blocks away so we could walk there."

Sam and Quinn began to walk towards Brooke's store. With every step that Sam took she became more nervous. She had never been very self condifident since the abuse with her dad had started. She used to think that she was a good person. She had been so great at basketball and loved shopping. She had also had the hugest passion and talent for writing. That alll changed when her dad of course lost his job. She had begun to think of herself as a failure. She thought she was ugly and worthless. She hated basketball now. She hadn't played since everything started. And writing had been snatched away from her.

In the begginning it used to be the only thing that helped her. When she was having a bad day she could express it through her writing. She could let everything out. It was like her escape without leaving. But then her dad saw that it brought her joy and he destroyed it. She had went to school one day and when she had returned home her notebooks had been burnt. Her father had wripped all her writings. He had demolished it all and banned her from getting new ones. He had dedicated himself to make her miserable.

"Whatcha thinking about?" asked Quinn snapping Sam out of her deep thought.

"Home." said Sam simply.

"Oh. Hey, does what does your father think about you coming to live with your sister?"

Sam stopped walking and starred at Quinn hatefully.

"He doesn't control my life!! I don't give a damn what he thinks!! He's a loser!!" snapped Sam.

Quinn could see the hate in Sam's eyes. She knew that something was wrong with her. She didn't understand how and why Sam was here. Even though Sam had told her that she just wanted to meet Brooke Quinn knew that there was more to it all. She could tell that Sam was lying. She just wanted to help the poor girl. She knew that Sam was hurting. She just could not figure out why but guessed that it had something to do with Sam's hatred towards her and Brooke's father.

"Whoa. Take it easy. Look Sam I can tell that something is really bothering you. If you ran away you can tell me. I can try and help you. Maybe Brooke could become your guardian. But you have to so this all the legal way or you could get in serious trouble. We don't want that. Please, let me help you." pleaded Quinn.

Sam began to cry.

"You can't help me. No one can. My dad's dead. He killed himself last night. I couldn't stay because they would've put me in a home. I don't know what to do. I don't even know if I'll be able to stay here. Brooke might not want me. Why would she? I'm worthless. That's why dad used to hit me, because I deserved it. I deserve to be dead."

Quinn hugged Sam.

"Hey don't you dare say that sweetie. Look you are not worthless. And what your father did to you was NOT YOUR FAULT at all. No one deserves that. I have only known you for a hour and I can see that you are the sweetest teen I have ever met. Brooke is going to want you sweetheart she's your sister. If Haley was in your position I would have taken her in. You need her and she'll see that. And by the smallest chance that she doesn't I'll help you out."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because you deserve to be happy. You didn't deserve what he did. But he can't hurt you any longer. I know that this must be scary and you may feel confused but this will work out. I promise.

* * *

Brooke paced back and forth with the phone in her hand. Mia, Peyton, Millie, and Haley watched her. She had been at this for an hour and they didn't know what to say to make her feel better. None of them knew what Brooke was going through. They couldn't even imagine it. They were concerned about Sam's well being. They too did not believe that Sam had run away because she was scared. It didn't make sense.

"Brooke you're making me nautios. Just sit down. I'm sure that the oficer will be calling any minute to tell you that Sam is safe." said Peyton.

"You don't know that. How can you say that?"asked Brooke.

"Because she is your sister. If she is anything like you which I'm sure she is, she will be fine. You just have to have faith." said Haley.

This calmed Brooke down a little but not that much.

All of a sudden the door to the store opened.

"Were closed can't you read." said Brooke turning around.

Brooke turned to see a teenager and Haley's sister Quinn standing in the doorway. Brooke knew exactly who the teenager was with her. It was Sam. She was just standing there looking back at her. Brooke couldn't believe that she was here at the moment.

"Hi." said Sam hesitantly, "My name is Samantha Davis. I..."

"I know who you are." Brooke said cutting Sam off.

Sam became scared. She densed some anger in Brooke's tone. She knew that Brooke was going to hate her.

"You're my little sister." said Brooke.

* * *

**Well there it is..**

**Tell me what you all think...**

**Review...**

**:)**


	5. 4 Do I matter

**Hey everyone. I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in forever. I've been super busy. I hope that you guys will bear with me. Again I'm really sorry.**

**Chapter 4...**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Do I matter?**

_"Self-worth comes from one thing - thinking that you are worthy". Wayne Dyer_

"I know who you are. You're my little sister." said Brooke.

Sam shook her head yes. She was surprised that Brooke knew that she existed. Her dad had always said that Brooke did not know about her and that it was good because Brooke wouldn't want anything to do with a screw up like her. Sam prayed that he was wrong. She couldn't take Brooke not wanting anything to do with her. She hated feeling unwanted, alone, and unloved. She had dealt with it her whole life. Besides Maddie and Maddie's family there wasn't anyone who gave a crap whether or not she lived or died.

"How did you two meet each other?" asked Haley.

"We were on the same bus. I came here to visit you, Nate, and was supposed to be a surprise. I met Sam on the bus. She told me that she was coming to see her sister for the first time. She looked so much like Brooke that I knew that she was Brooke's sister. Sam was lost so I offered to help her find the store since i figured that Haley would be here too. And look at that you are." said Quinn.

Sam was quiet. She didn't know what to say. She saw Brooke and everyone starring at her so she looked at the ground. She hated being stared at. It made her feel like she was some kind of freak but she knew better than to call someone out on it. Her father had consequences for it. Even though these people were not her father it had become a habit

Brooke knew that Sam was getting uncomfortable because everyone was starring at her. She could see so much pain in Sam and it didn't surprise her considering what she had previously been through. She wanted to tell her that everything would be okay but she had just met her and she had over 15 years to catch up on. She knew nothing about the girl. She didn't know about her life, friends, or if she had other family.

"Hey." said Quinn looking at Sam, "You okay?"

Sam was quiet.

"Sam what happened? Why are you here? What happened with dad?" asked Brooke

Sam didn't really want to talk about it. She had the images in her head. Her drunk 'father' at her friends house banging on the door. Him breaking down the door and fighting Maddie's father. Then him with the gun. The shot that stopped her heart in its tracks. Her body as stiff as it had ever been when she awaited the beatings at night from her 'father'. And the blood. All the blood. He was dead. He couldn't hurt her now. If only that was true right. It wasn't. He still had her. She would never be free. No one would love her ever. He made sure of that. She was nothing. Everyone only felt sorry for her. Her life was a lie. She meant nothing to anyone.

"I don't know." said Sam.

Quinn knew that this was hard for Sam. She was going to through more than anyone understood. She had to deal with the suicide/death of her father and how she felt about it. Whether the fact that her father stole her innocence from her at such an early age would make her hate him forever. Or the fact that he was at one time a good man. He had once loved her. She didn't know which man to miss and which one he truly was. Quinn knew that this was eating Sam inside. That on some weird level she felt responsible and it was slowly pushing her to the edge. It was getting to be too much.

"Look Sam we know that you are in pain now. It may not be physical but seeing your dad dead had an effect on you. I can see how scared you are but we are going to help you. We may not know you that well yet but you're going to be okay. But first we have to tell the police where you are. You are a runaway right now and people are looking for you." said Haley.

"I don't want to go back." said Sam, "You don't even know anything. I can't go back. No one wants me. They'll put me in a foster home with people I don't know. I won't go there."

Brooke walked over to Sam who stepped back out of instinct. She flinched when Brooke lifted her hand which caused Brooke to pause and look at Sam who looked away. She was on the verge of tears. She closed her eyes and suddenly she had a flashback to her 'father' pushing her against the wall. She felt Brooke's hand on her shoulder and she snapped. She pushed Brooke away. Brooke fell.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I...I..." said Sam.

Sam began to feel light headed. Her breathing became rapid and the room began to spin. Suddenly Sam passed out. She had reached her point. Quinn was at her side in a second. She made sure that Sam was breathing.

"She had a panic attack. We need to call an ambulance." said Quinn.

Peyton got on the phone and called an ambulance. Everyone went to the hospital. Brooke was confused. She didn't understand why Sam had blown up like that.

"Why do you think that she did that?" asked Peyton.

"She didn't mean to hurt you Brooke. She just has a lot going on right now. She came here because you are all she has left and she wants to live with you. She hates your mom for abandoning her and she thinks that you won't want her. She's scared that she isn't enough. Your dad was an ass to her Brooke. He hurt her. He would hit her and stuff. Your father killed himself in front of her. She hates him so much. She's so scared because of him. He really messed her up Brooke. She's slipping away. I can see it in her eyes. He's winning." said Quinn.

Everyone was all quiet. No one had any comment for this. Brooke couldn't believe this. The last time she had seen her father he was the nicest guy ever. Him hurting anyone had seemed impossible. Yet he had been hurting her sister for who knows how long. He had stolen her innocence at such a young age. Sam was suffering because of him even with him dead. He had scarred her. He had taken his own life in front of her symbolizing that she would never be free. He would always have a hold on her somehow. Whether or not he was physically here to do it.

Peyton could see that this was killing Brooke. In less than 12 hours she had been told that everything in her life was basically a lie. She had found out that her father was basically a monster. He was responsible for Sam's fear. She was trapped in darkness and Brooke was the only person who could save her. She had to save her or Sam would be lost forever. Sam was dying inside and it scared everyone even though they didn't know Sam they all knew that no one deserved this. No one deserved to have to go through every day praying that their own father wouldn't hurt them. That he would hopefully fall asleep and their would be one painless night only to have their plea crushed when their father came to crush her joy, life, and hope.

Sam had no more hope. Their was nothing to hope for. She hadn't seen the righteousness in people that others like Brooke, Peyton, Haley, and Quinn had seen. Well she had but it was betrayed by that righteous person themselves. It had confused her beyond recognition and turned all her views around. Bad was now good. Pain meant that she was alive. She was only numb when she was near death. When she would be joining her father again. When the pain won and took her knew better than to fight it. It wasn't allowed.

"She has to be okay. I have to fix this. She's just a kid and she's had to grow up so fast. I don't want her to be afraid. Im going to help her be okay again. She deserves it." said Brooke.

"Brooke you might have to take her into your home as a temporary foster kid until you are able to fully be awarded guardianship. You have to show them that you can do this. Victoria could still try and get her to. She might some stupid publicity stunt even though we all know she doesn't care about Sam. We have to keep her away from Victoria. She can't deal with her right now." said Haley.

"Sam will be okay. She seems very strong she's just lost her way. We just need to help her find it again. We can restore her faith in people. We can make her better. We can save her." said Peyton.

Everyone was quiet again. They were all kind of worried about Sam and this waiting was making it worse. It had been twenty minutes and they still hadn't gotten an answer. They just needed to know if she was okay and she would be able to go home with Brooke. She just needed to rest and something told them that a hospital was not the place where that was going to happen.

Suddenly a doctor came over and they all stood.

"Are you Sam's family?" asked the doctor.

"I'm her sister." said Brooke, "Is she okay?"

"She had an anxiety attack and we had a hard time getting her calm. Her stats were a little high when you brought her in but we believe that with a little rest she'll be okay. But she needs to rest. The attack was brought on by stress and it can make her really sick if she gets worse. Not to mention she could get ulcers, depression, respiratory problems, and poor immune function to name a few. Just try and take care of her." said the doctor.

"Thank you doctor I will." said Brooke, "Is she awake? Can I take her home now?"

"She's awake and I told her she could go home but she's just lying their. I can take you to her room." said the doctor.

"Okay. Guys I'll be right back." said Brooke.

The doctor led Brooke to Sam's room. She was laying on the bed facing the wall. Brooke couldn't see it but Sam was crying. She slowly went over to her bed. She sat down and Sam's body tensed. Brooke knew that something was terribly wrong with her. She just couldn't put her finger on it. It amazed Brooke that even though she had just met Sam and barely knew her she had such protective instincts over her. She just wanted Sam to be okay. Brooke put her hand on Sam's shoulder. She jumped.

"NO!! STOP!!" yelled Sam.

She went into the corner and sat. She covered her head with her hands. Brooke was shocked.

"Sam calm down. It's me Brooke okay. I'm not going to hurt you." reassured Brooke.

"I want Quinn." cried Sam.

"Sam what happened to you?"

Sam was silent. She really did not want to tell Brooke about it. She was scared. She didn't want Brooke to blame her because their dad was dead. She just wanted this nightmare to stop. It was all quickly becoming to much for her to handle.

"Sam please talk to me. What happened to you?" asked Brooke.

"I just want to sleep. Please."

"Okay. You're going to come home with me. Is that okay. I want to take care of you. I know our evil mother and crazy father separated us but I need you to know that it wasn't my fault. I would have wanted to know you. I know that you must be angry with me on some level but please let me make this right. I know that you're hurt because of what happened with dad. I'm not going to push you to talk to me. You talk when you're ready. Whenever that may be I'll be here, I promise."

"Really?"

"Yes." said Brooke.

Sam smiled a little. She was happy. Brooke had not turned out like she thought she would. After all that her dad had told her it was great to know that he was wrong. Brooke didn't hate her. Brooke was nice. She wasn't like their father or mother. She was strong and caring. She was what Sam wanted to be.

"Is it okay if I hug you?" asked Brooke.

"I don't know." said Sam.

"It's okay if you don't want me to. I understand. Just know that if you need anything I'm here. You don't need to be afraid of me. I will not hurt you."

Sam got up and hugged Brooke. She felt safe in Brooke's arms. It was weird feeling this way because she hadn't had it before. Whenever someone had touched her it reminded her that of her dad hitting her. She didn't like anyone putting their hands on her. It scared her but it was different from Brooke for some reason. She didn't feel like Brooke would ever hurt her. She hoped that the feeling was right.

* * *

After Sam got ready she went with Brooke to the waiting room. Quinn hugged her.

"How do you feel?" asked Quinn.

"Tired." said Sam.

Haley could see that there was something that Quinn knew about Sam that no one else did. It was a secret. Haley wanted to ask her about it but decided that there had to be a good reason that she wasn't saying anything. Sam had probably asked her not to. This was all crazy. Brooke and Sam's father committing suicide. Sam running away and coming to Brooke even though she knew nothing about her. And the state that Sam was in was not just from the fact that she saw her father dead. There was more and Haley could see that. There were so many signs. She was shaky and nervous. She couldn't even make eye contact. Something bad had happened to her and she knew it.

"Let's go home then." said Brooke.

"Okay." said Sam quietly.

Quinn, Haley, and Peyton said that they would all be back the next day to check on Sam. Sam walked in front with Quinn until they got to Brooke's car.

"Are you going to tell Brooke?" asked Quinn.

"Yeah. Later I will. I'm scared though." said Sam.

"Do you want me to come over for support?" asked Quinn.

"No it's okay. I have to learn to stand up on my own. I was too weak. Dad only hurt me because of the fact that I never stood up for myself." said Sam.

"Sam it wasn't your fault. You need to understand that. You're dad was an asshole." said Quinn.

Quinn, Haley, and Peyton left. Sam and Brooke went home. They put Sam's stuff in the guest room.

"Can I just lay on the sofa?" asked Sam, "I need to tell you something. It's really important."

"Okay." said Brooke.

Brooke went and got a blanket and pillow while Sam waited in the living room sitting on the couch. Sam waited anxiously for Brooke to come back. She tried to plan out how she was going to tell Brooke. She didn't want to hurt her but she knew that Brooke deserved to know. She had to know the kind of person that he was, or had turned into. When Brooke came back Sam wrapped herself in the blanket and sat up. She put the pillow where she was going to lay down on. She waited until Brooke sat beside her to turn towards Brooke.

"Okay so.." said Brooke.

"I need you to promise me something first. YOU have to believe me okay." said Sam.

"I promise." said Brooke

"Dad got fired and he started to drink. At first it all started with yelling and little stuff but then he started getting violent. He would hit me for everything. If I was late from school, or didn't cook dinner, or anything. He broke my arm once. He had pushed me down the stairs because I didn't clean his room. I was taken to the hospital and I thought that I was finally safe. That I found the first place where I could be safe from him. I just wanted to be okay. He always would tell me that you hated me. That I was a disgrace for you. You were the better child. I hated you. I know taht I didn't know you and I'm really sorry but he got to me. He always did. No matter what I did I was never good enough for him. I tried to help him change and he hurt me over and over." cried Sam, "I tried avoiding him but it never worked. No matter what I did. Somehow I found myself protecting him. Me protecting the person who hurt me in the first place. I'm an idiot. Everyone saw the bruises but no one would say anything. They were all scared. Dad had connections and he could kill people. He tried to kill me so many times."

Sam was crying and she couldn't stop. She hadn't told what happened to many people. She didn't trust anyone and she barely trusted Brooke but she knew that Brooke deserved to know. He had been her father too. Even though he was a son of a bitch. Brooke just looked at Sam. She was shocked at what she just heard. Her father had made Sam the way she was. She was hurt and scared and it was all his fault. She had to deal with all of that alone and no one would help her because they were cowards. She wished that she had been there and silently blamed herself for not being there Even though she knew deep down that she couldn't have been because she never until now knew that Sam even existed. She starred at the broken girl in front of her.

"He was going to hurt me so I ran. I went to my best friends house. She and her family were all I had. They were always there for me no matter what. I always was able to count on them. When Dad was being an asshole I went to her house and stayed the night but he followed me. They tried to protect me. Her dad was fighting with him. Her mother, she, and I ran to her room to hide. I was scared and I didn't know what to do. I wanted him to stop and I didn't want her and her family to get hurt. I tried to just give myself in but they wouldn't let me. Then there was a shot. I went downstairs and Dad was dead. At first I thought a cop killed him but then I saw the gun. He shot himself. I came here. I didn't want to go into foster care and I don't want to be with mom. I hate her. I'm sorry." said Sam.

Sam continued to cry. She didn't know what else to do.

"Sam I'm sorry he did that. I didn't know that Dad could do something like that. He was always a good guy." said Brooke.

"You believe me?" asked Sam.

"Yes. I know that you wouldn't lie about something like this and I can see the pain your in. I wish I would have known about you and could've protected you. I know that this is hard. But I am going to help you through this. But we have to go to social services. We have to do this the legal way so that you don't go to foster care. I'll have to foster you. I know that you don't want to go with Mom. I wouldn't either. She is a real...witch." said Brooke.

"There's more." said Sam.

"Okay." said Brooke.

"I tried to kill myself. I just cracked. It was all so overwhelming. Dad had really gotten to me. He made me feel like crap and I was scared all the time. I just wanted the pain to stop. I had done things but nothing worked. I wanted a way out permanently. I didn't care." said Sam.

Brooke was shocked. She couldn't believe that her father had pushed Sam that far. Brooke wanted to say so much but nothing came out. Brooke hugged Sam. Sam buried her face in Brooke's shoulder and cried. Brooke rubbed her back.

"It's okay honey. He's gone now. No one will ever hurt you like that again. I promise. I'm here for you now and I care about you a lot." said Brooke.

Before long Brooke noticed that Sam's breathing had eased up. She was asleep. Brooke laid her on the sofa. she looked at Sam and began to cry. She didn't know how this could be happening. She felt like she needed to be strong for Sam. She was so fragile at the moment and it was going to take a while for her to get better but Brooke was going to help her through it.

* * *

**Well there it is..**

**Hope you all liked it...**

**Tell me what you all think or if you have any ideas...**

**anything helps..**

**Review...**

**:)**


	6. 5 Facing the facts

**HEY GUYS. I'M SORRY THAT I'M SLACKING WITH MY STORIES LATELY BUT THAT'S GOING TO CHANGE. **

**BASKETBALL SEASON IS OVER SO I WILL BE UPDATE A LOT MORE HOPEFULLY.**

**WELL HERE IS CHAPTER 5**

* * *

Chapter 5: Facing the facts

Brooke had fallen asleep on the floor beside Sam. She hadn't wanted to leave her side because she had woken up screaming twice. By this time she was numb. She didn't know what to say or do to make this better. She didn't have any experience with this. She didn't understand how in 24 hours her life could fall apart. She had found out that everything that she knew was basically a lie. She was living a lie for 17 years. All that time her sister had been alive with her father. Her parents had hid Sam from her. It was unfair. She had thought that she was an only child. She had thought that her dad was a good man. He was a hero to so many people yet he had snatched the innocence right away from Sam. He has hurt her so bad and now she was scarred for the rest of her life. No matter how hard that they tried to work at this it would follow Sam around for the rest of her life. He had killed himself right in front of her without thinking twice. He was her daughter for goodness sakes. Brooke didn't understand why he would ever do that to an innocent child. Sam had never even done anything to her dad. She was just a kid.

Sam began to wake up. The light peared through the curtains and onto her face which was still covered in tears. She had had a horrible nights sleep. The nightmare hadn't granted her any peace. She barely managed two full hours of sleep. She looked down and saw Brooke laying on the floor. For a second her heart stopped fearing that something had happened to Brooke but then she saw the steady movement of Brooke's back indicating that she was breathing. Sam sat up and pulled her knees to her chest. She wrapped the blanket around herself and closed her eyes. Suddenly she flashed back to her father laying on Maddie's living room floor covered in blood with gun in hand. The gunshot rang in her ears. She got super scared and covered her ears.

"Stop. Stop. STOP!!!" yelled Sam.

Brooke suddenly woke up and saw Sam covering her ears crying. She looked terrified. Brooke got up and sat on the sofa. She put her hand on Sam's leg and she jumped. Sam opened her eyes and saw Brooke. Brooke hugged her. Sam cried into her shoulder. She had never cried this much before. Everything from the last year was building up inside her. She was angry and scared.

"It's okay sweetie. Everything is going to be okay." said Brooke.

Sam pushed Brooke away and stood up.

"No it's not. It's never going to be okay and you know that. You don't understand and you never will." said Sam.

"Make me understand." said Brooke.

"He got away with everything. Everything is ruined now. Dad's dead and that means people are going to want revenge. Dad had certain connections that made everyone afraid of him. They'll kill you too. You think he was perfect. And I know that a part of you doesn't even believe me. You don't want to think about the fact that our dad was an asshole and I'm glad he's dead. I wish he would have done it sooner. He wasa loser and a drunk. He wasn't good for anything." said Sam angrily.

"Sam calm down." said Brooke.

"No!! You were always the better child. Dad always loved you and he hated me. That's not fair. I didn't even know you and you were ruining my life and lets face it you can't deal with keeping me here. It's too much trouble and I know that." said Sam

"SAMANTHA!! Listen to me. Dad wasn't always a bad person and you need to realize that. You can't just hold all of those things against him. He was a good man at one time. And it's not my fault that I wasn't there and that he thought I was better. You don't even know anything. Your just a kid. You don't even understand a lot of what dad had to go through. Give him some credit for even trying to raise you. He didn't try that with me. You complain so much." said Brooke.

"You're such a bitch. Your just like him. You think you know everything and you don't. You're clueless. All your life our parents just gave you the money to get whatever you wanted. You wouldn't have your clothes line if it wasn't for Victoria. I actually worked for my stuff and I wasn't fake or a whore." said Sam.

Brooke stood up and slapped Sam. Sam put her hand on her face and looked at Brooke hatefully.

"Do you feel that anger? Add some confusion, fear, and a whole bunch of regret. That's what you will never understand." said Sam, "I'm going to Quinn's. Don't talk to me anymore. I can do this without you. I was wrong to come here in the first place. I'm going to turn myself into social services. There's no point anymore."

Sam went to her room leaving Brooke alone in the living room. Brooke was speechless. She didn't understand what had just happened. She had just lost control but she didn't know why Sam had just started yelling at her. It didn't make any sense. Sam was hiding something and she knew it.

"What are you hiding?" asked Brooke as she entered Sam's room.

Sam was packing.

"Nothing." said Sam still packing.

Brooke went over and lightly grabbed Sam's hand to make her stop.

"Sam just tell me." said Brooke.

"You won't believe me." said Sam.

"Sam you have to trust me. I only want to help you but you have to work with me here. I don't have any experience in this okay. In less than 24 hours everything for me has changed. I've got knew priorities now and its hard. This isn't your fault but could you at least give me the benefit of the doubt here. You're right I was a whore in high school and our parents did give me what ever I wanted. But I'm different now. I've completely changed. I am no longer that person. And I need you to understand something else. No matter what happens I'm going to help you. I will not kick you to the curb and I definitely will not ever hurt you. I'm sorry that I snapped back there but honestly you were a little out of line." said Brooke.

"I'm sorry." said Sam.

"So are you going to tell me." said Brooke.

Sam knew that she should tell Brooke but she was scared. She didn't know how to tell her sister about what was going to happen in the near future. She had just met her and now she was going to lose her. All she wanted was to see Brooke before it was too late and then leave but she was getting attached and it wasn't good.

"I'm dying." said Sam.

"What?" asked Brooke shocked

She was definitely not expecting that from Sam. How could she be dying. It didn't make any sense to her. Sam seemed like any other healthy teen except for the fact that she was abused.

"I was born with a condition called CHD. It's a heart disease. When me and dad found out we were shocked. They had suspected that I might get a heart problem because I was a preemie. At that time Dad was good. I had to take these meds and we they eventually said that it went away. We were so happy but about a year ago it just came back. The doctor said that it had come back. By that time dad had been killing our savings by drinking it up. I needed some procedure but dad wouldn't pay for it. He didn't have the money. After a few months I got sick. The doctor said I have a few months or so left." said Sam.

"Isn't there something we can do?" asked Brooke.

Brooke was scared. She hated her dad for making Sam suffer to the point that she was now dying. She didn't want to lose Sam now that she had just found her. This was all so surreal. She was finally beginning to realize the intensity of what Sam had to go through alone. She had no one with her to help her with her sickness or her father's addiction and violent behavior. Sam had had to take care of herself for a while. She literally had to keep herself alive because her father couldn't care less. In these situations everyone blamed the alcohol or whatever substance their relatives or friends were addicted to for their screw ups and problems but Brooke knew that was a load of crap. Her father knew what he was doing. Sure he was drunk but he knew the consequences of picking up the bottle in the first place. He was after all a cop. He saw this stuff on a daily basis and yet he turned around and did it himself. He was as childish as when teens act different to make friends. Dad just wanted the easy way out. It was easier for him to be a statistic then to stand up and admit that he was wrong.

Sam was near tears. Brooke was holding her hand . She waited for Sam to answer her question but Sam was starring at the floor. She was somewhere else at the moment and her eyes were now closed. Brooke carefully put her hands on Sam's shoulders, making her flinch. She wouldn't open her eyes and Brooke now saw the tears coming down Sam's cheeks and it was breaking her heart.

"Sam, honey, talk to me. C'mon you need to open your eyes. It's okay. Nobody is here to hurt you. I do not blame you for anything and I'm not going to judge you. You don't have to try and be strong. Let what your feeling out. Let me in. I want to help you. You're my sister." pleaded Brooke.

Sam opened her eyes and looked at Brooke. She saw nothing but honesty and love, which threw her off. Brooke had only known her for two days. She couldn't love her. No one did. She felt so alone.

"I don't know." Sam answered honestly, "I haven't been to the doctor in a year. I don't know if it's worse or better."

"Okay. I'm going to make an appointment for you. Were going to see a cardiologist and you're going to get better I promise Sam." said Brooke.

Sam just looked at her emotionless almost, but after a few minutes gave a small smile when she saw Brooke looking at her concerned. She didn't want to worry her any more than she already had.

"Brooke can I go see Quinn?" asked Sam cautiously, "I need to talk to her."

"Sure. I'll drive you. I need to talk to Haley and you can meet Jamie." said Brooke.

Sam merely shook her head. She got her sweater and headed outside to the car. Brooke got her keys off of the kitchen counter and went to the was buckled in and was leaning against the glass window. starred outside and watched the neighborhood children playing. Brooke started the car and the engine roared. Suddenly Sam was pulled into a flashback.

_"SAM!!!" yelled her father._

_He banged his fist on her door. She sat inside her closet, knees pulled to her chest, quivering. She prayed that he would give up and just go to sleep. But she knew better. He wanted to hurt her and she was scared. The wounds she had from the previous night were still dangerously sore. A part of her just wanted him to finish her off so it didn't have to hurt anymore. So it could finally be over forever. _

_"SAMANTHA OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!! You worthless piece of dirt. You better listen to me or so help me when I do get you." He screamed._

_She wasn't moving though. Partly because it was physically impossible due to the fact that she was literally frozen in fear. And also because it was safer where she was. As long as he didn't break the door down she was safe for another night._

_"You know what stay in there. You will not be getting any dinner today." he said._

_Sam didn't care. She was used to not eating dinner. It didn't phase her anymore like it used to. She wasn't hungry anyway, not when her nerves were this shot. And if she did get hungry she had a granola bar stashed away just in case. _

_She had learned to always be prepared. Because in reality her dad didn't want to kill her, her wanted her to suffer._

_Suddenly there was a loud crash. The closet door was yanked open and her dad pulled her from the closet. He pulled her up by her hair and she screamed. _

_"You little Bitch. Did you think you could hide?" He spat._

_He slapped her across the face._

_"Answer me." He yelled._

_She spit in his face. _

_"Big Mistake"_

_He threw her against the wall and her body fell limp as everything went black._

Brooke unbuckled her seat belt and reached for Sam who was covering her ears with her hands.

"Sam it's okay. It's just the enginge. Take a deep breath and calm down. Take it easy. There's no danger. He isn't here. And he's not coming back ever." said Brooke

Sam slowly uncovered her ears. Brooke tried to hug her but she leaned away.

"Can we just go?" said Sam.

Brooke looked at her for a moment then buckled her seat belt again and pulled out of the driveway. Sam didn't want to be a Bitch to Brooke but she didn't want to talk anymore and her body was still terribly sore from that night.

When they got to Haley's house Sam got out of the car, walked up to the door, and knocked. She waited as Haley opened the door.

"Hey Sam how are you? Do you feel better?" asked Haley.

"Um..yeah I'm fine." said Sam, "Is Quinn here?"

"Yeah she's with Jamie. First door on the right." said Haley

"Thanks."

Sam walked away just as Brooke walked in.

"Hey Brooke." said Haley as she hugged her.

"Thanks Hales. I needed that." said Brooke with a sigh.

"Rough night?"

"That doesn't even begin to cover it Haley. She told me everything that happened that night and a lot more. It's terrible. She was alone for all that time and my dad did this to her, his own daughter. And they hid her from me. Haley she doesn't even really trust me. She won't talk. It's like she isn't even there sometimes. She is so scared."

"Of course she is Brooke. She's been trough a lot and you have to give her time to trust you. It's not going to happen overnight."

"But Haley ther's more. She has a heart condition and is dying. She was supposed to go back to the doctor months ago. She was hurt so much that I don't even think the doctor's can help her. What if it's too late. I don't know what to do Hales. I just met her. I can't lose her now. What if I mess something up with her."

"Hey you can't think like is going to be okay. You just need to stay positive for Sam's sake. You are all she has and she's your sister Brooke. If anything she might need a transplant or they could give her new medicine. It's different this time."

"How do you figure?"

"Because now she has you to protect her and love her. She needs to know that people do care about her and there is more to life than pain and don't worry were all going to help you."

"Thank you Haley."

"No problem."

* * *

Sam walked into the room and saw Quinn playing with Jamie. Jamie saw Sam first and walked over to her. Quinn smiled.

"Hi my name is James Lucas Scott but you can call me Jamie. What's your name?" asked Jamie smiling.

"Sam." said Sam.

"You're Brooke's little sister, right?"

"Yup."

"That's cool. We can play together."

Sam smiled.

"JAMIE LUNCH!" called Haley.

"Coming Mama." Jamie answered, "Well I gotta go eat so we can play after."

"Sure." said Sam.

Jamie left the room. Sam went and sat near Quinn.

"How'd it go?" asked Quinn.

"I never want to do it again. It was really scary but she didn't yell at me."

"Of course she didn't yell at you. Your her sister Sam and she cares about you a lot."

"Quinn I need to tell you something though. I didn't tell you before cause I was scared of what you'd say. I...I'm dying. I have a heart disease and I was supposed to go to the doctor to get it fixed but Dad never brought me back. He said I deserved to die. Brooke is going to bring me to the doctor but I don't think its going to help me because I don't deserve it."

Quinn grabbed Sam's chin and made her look at her. She could see the pain in Sam's eye.

"Hey don't you dare say that. You deserve to get better. You have so much to offer to this world. It is not even close to your time to leave it. Trust me things are going to get better and I'm going to help you. You have to talk though, Sam. I know that it's hard and you don't want to but you have too so you can heal. You can't keep this all inside or it's going to make things a lot worse."

"But Quinn there is some things that I don't want people to know."

"Listen you don't have to tell the world just pick someone that you trust. We are not going to judge you. We just want you to get better. Your getting a new start and a second chance for a better start without any abuse this time. Your sister and I are not going to let anyone put their hand on you ever again."

"We have to go to social services today. What if they don't let me stay here. I don't want to go to a home. I want to stay here."

"Don't worry everything will be okay. I promise."

* * *

**There you go chapter 5.**

**I hoped you all liked it. **

**Review.**


	7. 6 Social services

**HEY GUYS. **

**I GOT ANOTHER UPDATE FOR YOU. I got MY LAPTOP NOW SO THEY SHOULD COME PRETTY FAST NOW. HOPEFULLY.**

**HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT**

* * *

Chapter 6: Social Services

"Sam." said Brooke walking into Jamie's room.

She say Quinn hugging Sam and she could see that Sam had been crying. Brooke was a little envious that Sam couldn't talk to her as easy as she could with Quinn but Brooke knew the reason. Sam needed some time to figure out for herself that Brooke was not like her father or her mother. Brooke was going to be there for her no matter what and she would not leave her and would never ever let anyone hurt Sam again. She made a silent promise to herself. She was going to help Sam get better and never let anyone hurt her like this again no matter who they are.

Sam looked up at Brooke and wiped her tears away. Brooke went over and knelt by Sam. She pushed Sam's hair out of her face and behind her ear.

"You okay?" she asked worriedly.

"Yeah." replied Sam honestly.

" we have to go to social services now." said Brooke, "You ready?"

Of course she wasn't ready. How could she be ready to possibly be taken away. and put into a home with people that she didn't even know or worse her mother. Sam knew that Victoria was going to be there. She had to be. She was Sam's biological mother. She legally had all standing on Sam and could easily say that she wanted to take care of her although Sam was sure going to give her hell about it. She hated Victoria for just letting her dad have her without a fight. But a part of her was glad because her dad was once the best person in the world to her and that's what was making her so damn confused. She was torn between the father she had loved and the one that had hurt her so badly.

"As ready as I'll ever be." said Sam standing up.

Quinn stood up to and gave Sam anoher hug.

"Call me and tell me what they say." said Quinn.

"I will." promised Sam.

Sam and Brooke went to the kitchen and said goodbye to Haley and Jamie. Jamie was really sad that Sam had to leave but Brooke promised that they would come over for dinner. After saying their goodbye's Brooke and Sam got in car and drove to social services.

"Do you think they will let me stay with you?" asked Sam as Brooke drove.

"I think that there is a good chance because it depends on financial status and the fact that I'm related and that you want to stay with me. So I really think that you will get to stay with me." said Brooke.

"I hope so. I don't want to go with mom or a stranger. I like it in Tree Hill." said Sam.

"I know Sam. We just have to see what happens and hope for the best. But I can promise you this. I will fight for you Sam no matter what. I'm going to make sure that you get to stay with me no matter what. I promise." said Brooke, "Just trust me okay."

"Dad said to trust him." whispered Sam in a low voice but Brooke heard her.

Brooke sighed. She didn't understand why Sam couldn't just trust her. She wasn't going to hurt her. She understood but it hurt because even though Sam had only been with her for two days and yet she cared so much about her.

"I'm not him Sam." she murmured.

"I know." replied Sam.

* * *

When they got to Social Services Sam was practically shaking. She was so scared. Brooke could see that and reached for Sam's hand. Sam looked at her. Brooke gave a small smile. Sam smiled back and got out of the car. She took a deep breathe and took in the fresh air. Brooke came next to her and Sam held her hand. Brooke looked at her but kept her eyes strait forward. Both of them walked inside. There were people everywhere and a few kids. They walked up to the receptionist.

"Name.." said the receptionist not looking up from her computer.

"Brooke Davis. I have an appointment with Samantha Walker's social worker." said Brooke Davis.

"You'll have to sign these." said the receptionist giving Brooke a large stack of paper, "Samantha can go in and wait."

Sam looked at Brooke for approval. She really didn't want to go in alone.

"It will be okay Sam. Just go I will be there in a minute. Just tell the truth." said Brooke.

"Okay." said Sam.

Sam walked down the hall into a room. It had four big bookcases that covered most of the wall. There was a long table in the middle of the room. A woman sat in the middle with a bunch of paper work and another woman sitting next to her. Sam knew who both woman were. Her social worker...and her mother. She wanted to go over and slap Victoria but she knew that it wasn't the right thing to do. She had more self control then that and she was going to let her "mom" have a piece of her mid one way or another.

"Hello Samantha." said her social worker, "Please come and sit."

Sam looked back and saw Brooke with the paper work. She knew that she was nowhere almost done but she couldn't wait for her. She went and sat at the table wishing Brooke would hurry up because the room was so tense. Victoria just looked at her. She didn't say a word. She looked ashamed and Sam was glad because she should be. Anyone who gives away their child should be ashamed of themselves because it's not right.

"So Sam do you want to tell me why you ran away?" asked her social worker.

"I want to wait for Brooke." said Sam.

"Sam we need to get this going. We can't wait forever." said her mom speaking for the first time.

"I can wait." said Sam

Victoria sighed, obviously frustrated at her stubbornness. Sam silently congratulated herself for finding the right buttons to push. So Victoria crosed her arms and they all waited for Brooke to come in the room. Sam needed Brooke for moral support. Soon enough Brooke walked into the room and took a seat beside Sam.

"So we can begin now." said her social worker

"Yup" said Sam.

"Samantha...." said Victoria.

"Bitch." remarked Sam.

"SAM!!" warned Brooke.

Sam just looked away. She knew that she would hear something about what she had said later but she didn't care. She hated Victoria. She would always hate Victoria and nothing was ever going to change that. Not even Brooke.

"So can you tell us why you ran away?" asked the social worker again.

Sam looked at Brooke and she shook her head and held her hand. Sam squeezed it tight and took a deep breath preparing herself to repeat her story again.

"My Dad used to hit me and he was had gotten drunk that night and he pushed me on the floor. He kicked me and yelled because he said I was worthless. He dropped his drink and I saw the opening. I knew that I had to get away so I ran to my room and locked the door. I opened my window and ran out. I ran to my best friends house. She only lived a few houses away and she always helped me when Dad had hid moments. When I got there I threw up because of the stress. My friends mom found out that Dad had hit me again and shewanted to call the cops but dad would hurt her. Dad had connections. He knew people that could kill for him and he reminded me everyday. He said eventually that I would be next. He was getting tired of me. I pleaded for her not to call but she said that she cared about me and couldn't let him hurt me any longer," said Sam, "That's when he was banging on their door. Maddie's dad got a bat out of the closet and her mom called the cops. I was scared but her dad told us to run to her room so we could be safe. I fought but Maddie's mom made me go. I heard the cops coming and then there was a bang. We all went downstares and Maddie's mom tried to stop me. She didn't want me to see but I had to. Dad was on the floor. He had the gun in his hand. He had shot himself. I didn't want to go to a home and I knew where Brooke lived so I decided to go and look for her."

Sam had tears running down her cheeks. Brooke hugged her tight. Sam was still in pain and winced. Brooke lightened up her hold because she knew that Sam was hurting. The bruises from that night were still there and they were both physical and emotional. Sam's social worker was shocked by Sam's painful story. But good old Bitchtoria just sat there with no emotion on her face. She didn't seemed phased in the least bit. Brooke literally wanted to slap her.

"Sam it's okay." reassured Brooke ignoring the social worker and her mother and only focussing on Sam," He can't hurt you. No one will ever hurt you like that ever again. I swear."

Sam began to calm down. She wiped her tears and Brooke rubbed her back.

"So Sam is it okay if we continue?" asked the social worker.

Sam shook her head yes and the social worker continued.

"Sam did you ever tell anyone?" she asked.

"I told Maddie and her family but no one else because I knew Dad would hurt them and I was planning on running away anyway so I just had to stick it out a little longer. I was saving money for it and everything. I knew I couldn't go to the police . They wouldn't believe me. They would take Dad's side no matter what he did in the past." explained Sam.

"Sam why didn't you go to find your mother? Why did you go to Tree Hill?"

"Because Victoria isn't my mother. She gave me away and never even called me. She wasn't there for 15 years and and she knew about me. Brooke didn't know and when she found out that I was her sister she helped me. She took me into her home and listened to me. She believed me. I knew Victoria would not." said Sam.

The social worker looked at her papers who stuff down and closed her notebook. She then folded her hands over the papers and looked up at Sam.

"Sam we are going to have to schedule another appointment so that I can ask you questions individually. But for now I need to know one thing. Both your sister and Mother have good incomes and stable homes but each of them to explain why you should stay with them. So Victoria you may go first." said the social worker.

"Samantha I am your mother and I know what is best for you. I know that I gave you away and I am sorry for hat. You have to know that I do regret it everyday. I should have been there for you and I know that. You have to give me another chance though. I know you probably don't want to but everyone makes mistakes." said Victoria.

Sam just looked at her not believing anything that had just came out of her mouth. She wasn't going to forgive Victoria until she felt like it not when Victoria wanted her to. She just shook her head to show that she was listening.

"Okay Brooke it's your turn." said the social worker.

"Sam knows that I am going to look out for her and I'm not going to try to persuade her to stay with me. But I am going to say this. Victoria you were never there when I was a kid either you merely gave me a credit card when I wanted something. I had to grow up alone and I am not going to let Sam have to endure that. She has been through enough already. Victoria cares more about a company that isn't even hers than her own children." said Brooke.

"That isn't true." snapped Victoria.

"Yes it is. If it isn't than where were you when it was my birthday or Sam's for that matter?"

"I was busy Brooke. And you don't need me there on your birthday. You are not two years old!"

"You weren't even there when I was two!" Because like I said work is always more impirtant!!" yelled Brooke.

"Okay I think we heard enough. Now Sam its your turn. I need to know where you want to stay."said the social worker.

Sam looked between Brooke and Victoria. She knew that the decision wasn't tough at all. She didn't even need to think about it. Her answer was most definetly.....

"Brooke." said Sam, "I want to stay with my sister."

"Wait!! Don't I have any say in this. I am her mother I have legal rights to her." yelled Victoria.

"No you don't. You gave all rights away when you signed custody over to your husband." said the social worker, "Okay well Sam, Brooke, were going to make an appointment in a month to check how everything is going and I will be asking Sam some more questions."

"Okay " said Sam.

The social worker pulled out a paper and Brooke had to sign it. Sam smile. Then they all stood up and Brooke and Sam shook the social workers hand.

"Thank you." said Sam.

"No problem. I hope that everything goes good for you." said the social worker.

Sam and Brooke left the social services and walked to the car.

"Sam!!" yelled Victoria.

Sam and Brooke turned as Victoria walked towards them. Brooke stood in front of Sam.

"Get in the car Sam." said Brooke.

Sam did as Brooke said and got in the car watching as Brooke and Victoria began to talk.

"She doesn't want to talk to you." said Brooke.

"I'm her mother." said Victoria.

"If you ever want her to talk to you then you need to give her space." said Brooke.

Brooke walked away leaving Victoria to think about what Brooke had said and the things that she had done to Sam. It was her fault that Brooke and Sam didn't know eachother and that Sam was hurt. She would have to live with her poor decisions for life.

* * *

(In the car..)

Sam looked out the window. She had her headphones in her ear. She was happy that she got to go with Brooke. And that she finally faced her mom. Brooke tapped Sam's shoulder and Sam took out one of her headphones.

"So how do you feel?" asked Brooke.

"Mixed emotions. I'm happy, sad, scared, excited, and a whole bunch of stuff. I really hope this all works out. I really want to get to know you and all of the other people in Tree Hill. It's a fun place. But physically I'm tired. I forgot to take my medicine today. Please don't yell at me it was a mistake." said Sam scared of how Brooke was going to react.

"I'm not going to yell at you Sam but you need to promise me that your not going to forget anymore. You can't aford to forget. Your heart condition is serious. Tommmorow we find out what we need to do." said Brooke.

"I promise." said Sam.

"I'm going to help you with this I promise." said Brooke.

"Okay." said Sam.

Brooke looked back towards the road as they continued to drive home. When they got there Brooke made sure that Sam went and took her medicine. She had to make sure that Sam was okay. She didn't want to lose Sam ever. When Sam was done Brooke made them some lunch. They sat and ate together.

"It's good." said Sam.

"Thanks." said Brooke.

"No thank you." said Sam.

"For what?" asked Brooke.

"For sticking up for me with Victoria and caring and worrying about me. It means a lot."

"You don't have thank me for that Sam. It's my job. I'm your big sister and I would do it either way." said Brooke.

"I know but not everyone would. Our own mother didn't."

"Because Mom is crazy. Sam if I had known that you existed I wouldn't have let mom give you away. You know that right?"

"I know."said Sam.

* * *

**WELL THERE YOU GO CHAPTER 6 **

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK**

**REVIEW**

**AND IF ANY OF YOU ARE INTERESTED I JUST STARTED A SEQUAL TO ANOTHER STORY I WROTE CALLED THE MISTAKE**

**SO CHECK IT OUT AND TELL ME IF YOU LIKE IT.**


	8. 7 Feeling normal for a moment

**WELL EVERYONE HERE IT IS **

**CHAPTER 7**

**ENJOY.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Feeling normal for a moment**

Brooke and Sam were setting up for dinner. Haley, Jamie, Nathan, Quinn, Peyton, Lucas, and little 4 year old Sawyer would be there any minute. Sam was excited that she was going to meet Brooke's friends and that she could tell them the good news. Sam couldn't help but smile as Brooke rushed from one place to another looking for her cell phone which was right in her hand. Sam could tell that she was as nervous as her. Sam wanted to make a good impression. She didn't care what they thought about her but if she was going to be living with Brooke she decided she should be on her best behavior for a little while at least.

Sam was still was hurting a loy on the inside and out. Her stomach was hurting but she didn't want to ruin this all for Brooke. She was happy. She turned and slowly lifted the bottom of her shirt. She saw the large bruise on her stomach and touched it lightly. She winced as a jolt of pain was sent through her body.

Brooke saw Sam with her back to her. She walked over to her. She saw Sam holding her shirt up and she looked at the bruise on Sam's stomach. Sam realised that she was looking at her and put her shirt down. Brooke grabbed her arm lightly so she couldn't run away. She lifted Sam shirt and saw the large bruise more clearly. Brooke knew that Sam was in pain because her eyes were closed tight.

"Is that from dad?" asked Brooke.

Sam merely nodded her head. She had tears in her eyes and Brooke knew she was trying so hard to keep them in.

"Come here." said Brooke.

Brooke enveloped Sam in a hug. Sam didn't cry she just laid her head on Brooke's shoulder. She just closed her eyes cherishing Brooke's embrace, wishing none of this was real. That this was all a bad dream and she would wake up sooner or later and she'd be okay.

"Are you okay?" asked Brooke seperating from Sam and looking at her face.

"Can I take a shower?" asked Sam.

"Sure." said Brooke.

Sam went and took a shower. After a few minutes she turned the water off and sat in the tub with her knees to her chest. She closed her eyes so that she wouldn't have to see all the scars and bruises. They made everything all the more real. She didn't want that. She couldn't bare to look at herself. She felt ugly and worthless. She was the reason that her life was the way it was. All of a sudden she felt sick. She quickly got out of the tub and puked in the toilet. She held the sides of the bowl hyperventilating.

Brooke looked at the clock. Sam had been there for a long time and Brooke was getting really worried. Just when she was about to go and open the door her doorbell rang. Brooke went to the door and opened it. It was Peyton, Lucas, and Sawyer. Sawyer attacked Brooke. She jumped into Brooke's arms and giggled.

"Aunt Brooke!! Guess what?!" said Sawyer excited.

Brooke smiled at the four year old girl in her hands. She was the most adorable little girl Brooke had ever seen. She was always the life of the party and when her and Jamie were together there was not a person in the room who wasn't laughing. They were best friends.

"Mommy and Daddy said that I have a new auntie." said Sawyer happily.

"Mommy and Daddy would be right then. She's in the shower right now. She can't wait to meet you all." said Brooke.

Brooke put Sawyer on the ground and she went to the kitchen with Lucas. Brooke stared at the bathroom door.

"Is everything okay Brooke?", asked Peyton, "You see a little distracted. Is Sam okay?"

Brooke felt something bad at the pit of her stomach. Something was wrong. She hadn't heard the water running for a while now. She knew that even for Sam it didn't take that long to get ready.

"What?" asked Brooke snapping out of her trance, "Um Peyton I think something is wrong. Sam's been in there way too long."

Peyton and Brooke rushed over to the bathroom door. Brooke turned the knob but the door was locked. She began to bang on the door.

"Sam open up!!" yelled Brooke.

There was no answer. Brooke ran to her room got the key and unlocked the bathroom door. Sam was on the floor in the corner. Her arms were bloody and she was dazed. Brooke and Peyton rushed to her side. Brooke put a towel on Sam's naked body. Peyton wrapped a towel around her arm and put pressure.

"Sam honey...Can you hear me?" asked Brooke.

Sam was barely conscious.

"Brooke..."Sam whispered.

"Hey Sam you have to stay awake okay. You gotta keep talking. Were going to call an ambulance." said Peyton, "You'll be okay, I promise."

"NO!!" yelled Sam, "Don't take me to the hospital please. I'm fine."

"No your not Sam. You are bleeding a lot. Sam you need help." said Brooke.

"Please don't." said Sam weakly.

Brooke looked at Peyton who shook her head. She didn't want to stress Sam out any more than she already was. There was no telling what she would do. Brooke and Peyton were both scared that if they pushed Sam into doing something else she would close down completely.

Suddenly there was another ring of the doorbell.

"You go." said Brooke.

Peyton got up and left the bathroom. Brooke helped Sam into a bathrobe. She saw all the bruises on Sam's body and automatically broke into tears. She helped Sam sit up then took her into her arms. She made sure that the towel was still around her arm. Sam began to cry.

"You're going to be okay sweetheart." said Brooke holding onto Sam.

"I'm sorry Brooke. I'm so sorry." said Sam, "Please don't give me away."

"Sam I will never give you away. You are my sister and I love you. I love you very much and I am going to help you through this I promise." said Brooke.

Brooke watched as Peyton made her way back into the bathroom with Quinn and Haley behind her. Haley looked at the cuts.

"Okay your not bleeding that mush anymore which is a good sign that you don't need stitches. Brooke do you have any gauze and tape?" asked Haley.

"Top drawer under the sink." informed Brooke.

Haley got the supplies. Quinn sat on the other side of Sam. Sam wouldn't look at her and Quinn knew that she thought that she was mad at her. She was feeling guilty and confused. Quinn knew that Sam was going through a very rough time and she wasn't letting anyone in. The pressure of everything was hurting her.

"Sam look at me." said Quinn softly.

Sam hesitated but did as Quinn said but not letting go of Brooke.

"I'm not mad at you sweetie. I'm just worried about you. This is not the right thing to do ever, no matter what the circumstance is. You need to promise me that you will never do this again and that you are going to talk to us. Me, you, Haley, Brooke, and Peyton are going to talk and help you. You need to let what you are holding in." said Quinn.

"She's right Sam." said Haley, "I know that this is all so much for you. Your only 15 and you've had to grow up so fast."

"It's not fair." cried Sam angrily.

"It isn't but we can't change it now no matter how hard we try or want to. Believe me if we could have stopped your dad from hurting you we would have because no one deserves to go through what you have. No one deserves to be hurt by someone they love and see what you've seen." said Peyton.

Sam looked at everyone and could see the compassion in their eyes. She saw Nathan and Lucas standing in front of the door. They both looked like they wanted to hurt someone. Sam felt guilty for making them feel like that when they didn't even know her. She knew it wasn't her fault but she never had people care before; besides Maddie. Nobody ever asked where the bruises were from and if they did Sam lied. She felt that it was her fault because she never went to get help, she just dealt with it.

Haley got all the stuff together and bandaged Sam's hand. She turned her head so she wouldn't have to look. She looked at Brooke and could see that she was worried and that she had really scared her. She didn't mean to though. She was just so confused and hurt that she turned to the one thing that used to take her away from all the pain and suffering. The time when she didn't have Maddie she turned to cutting, though it was't a solution, it worked for a little while until reality set back in.

"All done." said Haley.

"I'm sorry." Sam whispered more to herself than anyone else.

"I know your sorry Samantha but you can't do this. Even if you get angry or sad. You need to talk like Quinn said and maybe if you don't want to talk to us then you can talk to a professional. Maybe they could help you better." said Brooke.

"No. I'll talk to you." said Sam.

"Well right now you need to get some sleep. So I guess everyone can come back tomorrow and we could have this talk." said Brooke.

"No way Brooke. We are not going anywhere. Sam needs to know that we are going to be here for her every step of the way until she gets better." said Peyton

"Okay then Sawyer, Peyton, and Lucas can take Sam's bed. Jamie and Nate can take the futon in the living room and Quinn and Haley can take the futon in my room." said Brooke.

Lucas came to the door.

"Um the kids are watching cartoons in the living room. Are you okay?" Luke asked Sam.

"Yeah." said Sam.

Lucas knew that she wasn't honestly okay but he wasn't going to push it. He knew it was important for her to heal at her own speed and not be pushed. He looked at Brooke and could see the desperation in her face. She was scared. He knew that she thought of Sam more than just a little sister and Sam felt the same way about Brooke. To Sam Brooke was the mother figure that she never had and wasn't going to find in Victoria because to Victoria Sam was just a publicity stunt and he knew that. Victoria didn't care about Sam's situation. How could she? She had given Sam up so easily without a second thought.

Sam yawned. She was exhausted. After she was in bed Peyton and Haley fed the kids and everyone else. Sam refused to eat because she didn't feel well but promised to eat in the morning at breakfast so Brooke agreed. After they ate everyone got settled and went to bed. She knew that Sam was really tired but for some reason she was fighting it. Brooke guessed it was because she didn't want the nightmares to come back.

"Just go to sleep Honey. I'm right here if you need me." said Brooke.

"OK. Goodnight Brooke, night Haley, night Quinn." said Sam.

"Night." they said and soon enough Sam was fast asleep

Brooke touched the wrapping on Sam's arm. She hoped that she could get a good night sleep before tomorrow. The talk with Sam and her doctor's appointment was going to make it a long day but it was one step closer to Sam healing.

* * *

**There it is **

**So tell me what you think**

**Review**


	9. 8 conversation

**WELL FIRST SORRY THAT I TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE.**

**SO HERE IS CHAPTER 8**

**I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8: Conversation**

Sam woke up and looked around the room. Everyone was still asleep and she hoped to keep it that way for a while. She looked at her arms. The night before was still fresh in her mind. She had barely slept because of everything that was on her mind. She was so overwhelmed with her heart, her dad, and adjusting to her new home. She felt so lost and confused and doubted that anything that was ever going to truly get better. That's when she looked at Brooke. She had took her in and cared for her. Brooke had been nothing but loving and Sam had basically tried to kill herself. She just wanted it all to stop.

Sam got up and went to the bathroom. She saw Jamie and Nathan asleep in the living room. She walked into the bathroom. She used the last bit of toothpaste and began to brush her teeth. When she was done she turned off the water and wiped her mouth with the towel. When she opened the garbage she saw the towel that they had used to stop her bleeding. She threw the toothpaste in the garbage and closed the garbage quickly. She sat down on the tub. She crossed her arms across her chest and began to cry. She didn't notice when Peyton walked into the bathroom.

"You okay?" asked Peyton.

Sam shook her head no. Peyton sat next to her and hugged her. She rubbed her back and let Sam cry.

"Its going to be okay. Were all going to take care of you. Your safe now okay." said Peyton.

"I'm sorry." cried Sam calming down, "I never meant to hurt Brooke. She's been good to me and I went and did something stupid as always."

"Hey you are not stupid your just lost and confused and you have every right to be. You trusted your dad and he hurt you. But you need to trust me on one ting. It is no way your fault. There is nothing that you could have done to justify his actions. He was a bad man. Maybe not at first but he turned into one. It's not your fault why it happened and you did all you could or that you didn't tell. You wanted to protect him and you still had faith in him." said Peyton.

"No. I knew I couldn't help him and I didn't fight back. I let him do what he did." said Sam.

"Sam it's not like you could have stopped him. He knew better. He was the adult not you." said Peyton.

"He was supposed to be my dad." said Sam sadly.

"He was honey but sometimes things happen." said Peyton.

"I love Brooke for taking care of me but I don't want to get attached. I don't want to lose her too." admitted Sam.

"You won't lose her honey. She's your big sister and she cares about you a lot. That's why she was so worried yesterday. Brooke has never known she had a little sister and she doesn't want to mess this up. Your mother is a real...piece of work and Brooke doesn't want to follow in her footsteps." said Peyton.

"She couldn't trust me. And you were being nice when you said she was a piece if work. She's a bitch. Sorry for the language but she is. I mean how can you just give up your kid like that. I was a baby. I mean compared to other kids I'm okay." argued Sam.

"You are more than okay. You are a great person and once we get you on your way to healing you will be a lot happier and you'll understand. I'm sure Victoria no matter how much of a bitch she is has a reason for what she did."replied Peyton.

"Or an excuse." commented Sam sarcastically.

Peyton couldn't help but smile. Sam was like a little version of Brooke. She was resilient, head strong, and big hearted. She wanted to help Sam see the good in people and life again and give her back some of the innocence that her dad stoke from her. And as weird as it was she wanted Sam to talk to Victoria with Brooke present so that they could talk about why Victoria wasn't there when Sam was growing up or even Brooke for that matter. What kind of mother was she not wanting to see her kids grow up? She needed to act fast if she ever wanted to have a mother-daughter relationship with Brooke and Sam because her time was really running out. Brooke was already an adult and Sam was almost there. Soon enough Sam was probably going to cut her out of her life completely.

"You want to talk about anything else?" asked Peyton.

"No were going to have to talk when Brooke, Haley, and Quinn wake up so let's save it for then. Thank you though for listening and stuff. I like it here. People are actually nice." said Sam.

"Yeah they are. And this may sound a little weird to you but we love you Sam. We all want you to get better and were going to help you whether or not you want us to." said Peyton.

"Um can I call my friend Sam. It's been a week and I haven't called her. I really need to talk to her and see if she's okay." said Sam.

"Okay. You can use the house phone I guess." said Peyton, "Try not to make it too long because your going to have to eat breakfast. You didn't eat dinner last night and you promised."

Sam was quiet. She didn't want to eat. She wasn't in the mood but she didn't want to start an argument with Peyton. All she wanted was to get through the day as painlessly as possible. She got up and went to the kitchen. She got the house phone, walked onto the porch, and dialed Maddie's number.

* * *

"Hello?" said a voice on the other line.

"Hey it's me." said Sam happy to hear her best friends voice.

"Sam!" yelled Maddie happily, "It's so god to hear your voice. What the hell took you so long? I was worried sick. You said you would call when you got there and it has been a week."

Sam felt guilty. She hadn't meant to make Maddie worry. She had just gotten so caught up with everything. And to make matters worse he had to tell Maddie about the cutting and she knew that Maddie was going to be furious with her after she had sweared she would never try to hurt herself again.

"I'm so sorry Maddie. Everything has just been so hectic around here." apologized Sam

"It's okay. So how is everything going? How's Brooke? How's Tree Hill? Did you start school yet?" asked Maddie.

Maddie had always been one to ask a lot of questions. She tended to ramble sometimes and she didn't even know it. It was kind of funny and a little bit annoying at times like when they went to see a horror movie. Maddie would always be the one yelling: "DON'T OPEN THE DOOR!" or "HE'S RIGHT BEHIND YOU". Sam would always start cracking up and occasionally it got them kicked out. They didn't care though because they either snuck back in or rented the movie later. It was like a tradition kind of.

"Brooke's great. She's really cool. I think you and her would get along great. Which reminds me you have to come and visit soon because I miss you so much. Brooke is my legal guardian now I guess. I'm staying at her house which is really nice. Basically everyone knows everyone here. It's cool." said Sam, "They have winter break here so I'm not going to start school for about a week. They have break over there to right?"

"That's great and yeah we have the next two weeks off. Can you believe that in a week its Christmas?" asked Maddie happily.

"I know it came so fast. I'm really looking forward to this one. I'm going to ask Brooke if you could come over." said Sam.

"Yeah that would be awesome. So how are you with, you know?"

Sam was silent. She turned around on the deck and looked inside. She saw Peyton and Haley at the table. They were talking. Sam knew it was about what happened in the morning. Peyton looked at her and gave her a thumbs up like asking if she was okay. Sam gave a thumbs up in return. Honestly she wasn't okay at all.

"You still there?" asked Maddie.

"Yeah I'm here." said Sam turning back around, "Maddie there's something I need to tell you."

Sam looked at her bandages.

"What is it?" asked Maddie.

"I cut myself." said Sam.

"What!" yelled Maddie, "Sam what the hell happened? You promised remember."

"I know but its just so much Maddie. I have to go to the doctors today for my heart. The whole thing with dad. It's not going away. Everything just keeps playing over and over. I keep having nightmares and flashbacks. It's too much. I'm scared."

"Hey Sam calm down okay. I know that this is all a lot but you can't resort to hurting yourself again. It wasn't your fault. You're going to be okay. I promise you that things are going to get better. I'm going to come down there this week okay. I miss you too and so does my mom and dad who say hi by the way. You can't give up hope though." said Maddie.

"I know Maddie. I'm not giving up but its just getting so tiring all the stress. I'm starting to feel like I used to. The first time." said Sam honestly.

She had to hold the tears in. She didn't want to feel the way she did. Who ever wanted to feel like they deserved to die. She was lost and didn't want to tell Brooke because she didn't want her to get angry with her. Brooke had told her that she was going to be okay but she was wrong. Sam didn't feel better. She had an appointment in a few hours and would find out if her heart was okay or if she was dying. She was scared out of her mind. What if the doctor told her that she was dying. She had just found Brooke who was turning out to be a great sister and now it could all be taken from her.

"Sam don't! I know that its hard. All that stuff that your dad did to you, it was horrible. I would be scared if you didn't feel that way but you can't act on those feelings. You are a great person. Your my best friend and basically my family no matter what anyone says. I love you and so does my family and your sister Brooke. You can't let that bastard win. That's what killing yourself would do. I know its hard and it may not make sense but try and remember who your dad was in the beginning. He loved you to. He just ended up lost, though that doesn't make what he did right. That person he turned into wasn't your dad okay. I know its hard but wouldn't you rather remember your dad like that?" said Maddie, "Speaking of him, his funeral was the other day. There were a lot of cops. People don't know that your in Tree Hill. But do you get what I am saying?"

"Yeah I do. I just don't know if I can do that but I can try. Thanks Mads you always know how to cheer me up." said Sam, "Brooke is taking me to the doctor's to check out my heart today."

"Really? Good. Tell me what they say okay." said Maddie.

"Okay." said Sam.

Sam turned around again and saw Brooke walk into the kitchen. She looked at her and smiled slightly. Sam gave a small smile in return.

"Hey Maddie I will call you later and tell you what happens. Brooke just woke up and I promised I'd talk to her." said Sam

"Okay." said Maddie, "Talk to you later."

Sam hung-up the phone and went back inside, closing the door behind her.

"Maddie says hi." I said, "She's my best friend."

Everyone was quiet obviously not knowing what to say. Sam sat at the table next to Peyton. Haley and Quinn had made breakfast and fed everyone. Sam's plate was on the table in front of her but she wasn't in any mood to eat at all. But she knew she had to. So she took a few bites and ten pushed the plate away. Brooke let out a little sigh.

"So Can we just get this over with please?" asked Sam

"Just answer one question and were done okay. Why?" said Brooke.

"That's it and then were done?"asked Sam.

"Yes. You have your appointment in half an hour." stated Brooke in response.

"Thanks for reminding me." mumbled Sam looking away.

Brooke and the others waited for Sam to start talking. She was watching Jamie and Sawyer playing around. They knew she didn't want to talk and they didn't blame her. They had just met her and Sam felt they really weren't in any position to make her say anything. Then Sam began to speak.

"OK. I started cutting a year ago. It went on for about two months until Maddie found out. She helped me stop and kept me from ever doing it since then. But lately I've been feeling bad. It just got so bad so now that I don't have Maddie I turned to the one thing that I thought was right. Well I know its not right but It always used to make me feel better." explained Sam, "Everything has been piling up. I just cracked."

Brooke sat beside Sam. Sam was looking down. Brooke cupped her chin and made her look at her. Brooke looked into her eyes.

"Just because it made you feel better doesn't mean it was better and I know you know that. I also know that this is all going to get better but not in a day. Hun I really think that you should talk to someone. A professional maybe. You would feel more comfortable. Sam I hope you know that you still do have Maddie. She is still here for you and she can visit whenever you want and I'm here for you too. I know that its going to take time for you to trust us or me for that matter but know this YOU DON'T EVER HAVE TO FEEL AFRAID TO TELL ME ANYTHING! There is nothing you can say or do to make me leave you or anything. And I would NEVER hurt you." said Brooke.

"I know that. Thank you." said Sam.

Brooke hesitated for a second and then hugged Sam. Sam rested her head on Brooke's shoulder and pulled away after a little while. Brooke turned around and looked at the clock on the stove.

"Okay well you go get dressed and we will leave when your done." said Brooke.

Sam went to her room and got dressed. When she was done she went back into the kitchen. She didn't see Brooke so she guessed that she was getting dressed. She went to the living room.

"So your my new auntie." said Sawyer jumping up and down.

Sam smiled.

"I guess so." said Sam. "And what is your name?"

"My name is Sawyer Scott. I'm this many." said Sawyer holding up five fingers, "And this is my cousin James Lucas Scott. He's the same age but is older by two months."

Sam giggled. The little girl was adorable. She was so smart.

"You can call me Jamie. Everyone does." said Jamie.

"Well hi Jamie and Sawyer. My name is Samantha but you can call me Sam. I'm 15 and am Brooke's little sister."

"Daddy said that you got hurt." said Sawyer.

Sam paused for a second.

"Yeah but I'm okay now. I kinda fell in the shower." lied Sam.

Sawyer and Jamie laughed. Sam couldn't help but smile. Suddenly Brooke came out of her room and walked over to the living room.

"Well I'll see you guys later." said Sam standing up.

Sawyer hugged Sam's waist.

"Bye aunt Sam." said Sayer.

"Can I call you cuz?" asked Jamie.

"Sure." laughed Sam.

"Okay we have to go now." said Brooke, "We'll be back later. Were all going to go out tonight. Looks like sawyer is going to visit grandma for the next week."

"Mommy and Daddy are coming too." giggled Sawyer.

"I know that." said Brooke as she tickled Sawyer.

Sam and Brooke said goodbye and left. They got in the car and drove to Sam's appointment.

* * *

"Um Brooke I was thinking. Could Maddie come over for Christmas? I mean I know that you too would get along great and I really miss her. She is like family to me." said Sam.

"We'll talk about it at lunch." said Brooke.

Sam looked ahead again. It wan't a no so that was good she thought. But honestly Sam was going to see Maddie no matter what Brooke said or did. She just really didn't want to do it behind Brooke's back though she would if she had too. Brooke was her sister but she didn't know her yet. There was no bond between them like she had with Maddie and she knew that it wasn't fair to compare the two because she knew Maddie forever and had just met Brooke but she couldn't help it.

When they got to the doctors Sam sat there. She didn't want to get out of the car. She didn't want to know if she was going to die. She was scared. She hated feeling so damn scared. It made her angry. She couldn't sort out anything that was in her head. Her head was killing her and her stomach was hurting. This always happened to her when she started to get depressed.

"It's okay to be scared." said Brooke breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"No its not. I don't want to be scared anymore. I just don't." said Sam.

Sam got out of the car and walked into the doctor's office. She walked up to the receptionist desk and saw a doctor talking to a lady on the computer. She stopped in front of her.

"Are you doctor Denman?" asked Sam.

"Yes I am." she answered, You must be Samantha Davis."

"It's Sam. Can we please get this over with already?" Sam asked.

Brooke stopped behind Sam.

"Sam you..." Brooke was going to yell at Sam for barging off when she saw Dr. Denman standing there.

"Hi, sorry." said Brooke, "My name is Brooke Davis."

Brooke shook the doctors hand.

"Why don't you two follow me so we can get this started." said Dr. Denman.

Sam and Brooke followed her into a room. Sam sat up on the examining table and Brooke sat on a chair nearby. Dr. Denman wrote some stuff down and then she looked at Sam and Brooke.

"Okay first I am going to ask you both some questions." said Dr Denman.

"Okay." said Brooke.

"When did you get your heart condition?" asked the doctor.

"When I was born." said Sam.

"Have they ever gave you any medicine?"

"No they put me through some treatment and talked about getting me on some kind of pills but they never did."

"When was the last time you have been to the specialist?"

"A year." said Sam.

Dr Den man wrote some more stuff down and then walked over to Sam. She took off her stethoscope and listened to Sam's heartbeat. Sam took deep breaths. Brooke could see that she was nervous. She was starring at the floor. Brooke felt so bad for her. Suddenly her phone began to ring.

"Oh! sorry. I'll go outside." said Brooke.

"I'm going to take her to get a MRI. And an X ray." said Dr Denman.

"Brooke..." said Sam.

"Don't worry I will be right back." said Brooke.

Brooke rushed outside and answered her phone.

"Hey Julian." said Brooke.

"Wow its good to hear your voice." said Julian.

Brooke smirked.

"Don't even try to butter me up. It's been a month mister. Start talking." ordered Brooke.

"I'm sorry. The movie has been overwhelming. I didn't mean for it to be so long for us to lose touch." said Julian.

"Oh Julian. The movie is killing me. I want to see you." said Brooke.

"I know and what I say next is going to make you love me. We finished the movie." said Julian.

"Julian that's great. You're right I do love you." joked Brooke, "When are you coming home?"

"I'm not. Not yet at least." said Julian.

"And the love is fading."

"Let me explain. I am not coming back yet because we have the premier here and I want you and everyone to come see it." said Julian, "It's out in Ohio. We could go skiing and theres a hot tub."

"Mmm sounds fun. Julian there is one thing that I need to tell you though."

"What is it?"

"I have a little sister."

"Victoria is pregnant?"

Brooke couldn't help but laugh.

"No. She's 15. My mom and dad never told me about her."

"Why?"

"It's a long story. But this trip could be good. You and her could bond and I can finally see my boyfriend."

"Sounds like a yes. Well the plane leaves on Thursday."

"Ok. Gotta go. I love you."

"Love you too."

Brooke hung up. This trip couldn't have come at a better time. Sam needed some time to just get away and relax. She could take her mind off of everything and just relax. She could focus on being a kid for once and have some fun.

Brooke went back into the doctors. She went into the room and saw Sam sitting on the bed. She was playing with her hands. Brooke walked over and sat beside her. Sam leaned on her shoulder.

"We have the results. And I think we may have a problem." said Dr Denman.

* * *

Hey guys I hope you liked the chapter.

Review


	10. 9 Meeting Julian

**Well here you go everybody chapter 9.**

**I hope you all like it.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9: Meeting Julian**

"We have the results. And I think we may have a problem." said Dr Denman.

Brooke held onto Sam's hand.

"What is it?" asked Brooke.

"Her heart is beginning to shut down on her." said Dr. Denman.

"What does that mean?" asked Sam.

"Sam may not make it to her eighteenth birthday."

* * *

"Sam hurry up or were going to miss our flight." yelled Brooke at the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm coming." Sam yelled back.

Brooke looked at her watch. They had to be at the airport in a half hour. It had taken forever for Brooke to wake Sam up. Brooke knew that she was happy but it was too early for Sam to show emotions. It had been a month and a half since Sam first moved in with Brooke and everything was going great. They were really close and Sam had begun to talk more. After finding out that Sam could possibly only have three years to live everyone was crushed. Sam's doctor had put her on pills immediately. In two months she was scheduled for another appointment to check up on her condition again. If she didn't improve then they would have no other choice to give her a heart transplant.

Brooke had asked the doctor if the results would have been different in the beginning if their dad had brought her to the doctor as scheduled and she said that it was too hard to tell. Sam had become depressed for a little while after her appointment and she still had her days but Maddie was scheduled to come on Christmas which was two weeks away, the day after they came back from Ohio. Brooke was doing everything that she could to take Sam's mind off of all of that. She just wanted her to be a kid and relax.

"I swear if we miss this plane you are walking." said Brooke.

Sam came down stairs with her bags. She was super excited to be getting a vacation. She was looking forward to meeting Julian also. She wanted to see if he was actually a good boyfriend for Brooke or not. She loved Brooke very much. Ever since the incident with her and the cutting and her heart they had gotten a lot closer. Truly Sam was really scared. She wanted to stay positive and believe that she was going to be okay. She wanted to believe that the pills were going to make everything all better but she couldn't. All she could do was wait.

"I am so not walking to Ohio. You are truly crazy Brooke." said Sam.

"You are so sarcastic. Sometimes I wonder how we are related." joked Brooke.

"Me too because I'm cuter, smarter, and way faster then you." said Sam

"Funny." said Brooke.

Nathan honked the horn outside. Brooke and Sam walked out to the car and put their bags in the back. It was only five in the morning and Sam was still really tired. All she wanted was to get on the plane so she could go back to sleep. The plain ride would take two and a half hours but Sam didn't mind. It was better then nothing.

Sam and Brooke got in the car. Jamie was jumping up and down in his seat. Sam laughed she could tell that he was super excited. Brooke had told her that it was going to be really cold in Ohio and there was snow. Sam loved the snow. She loved making igloos and snowmen and having snowball fights.

"So Sam are you excited?" asked Haley.

"Not as excited as Jamie but pretty close." said Sam smiling, "So where is Quinn?"

"She's meeting us at the airport. She is with Mia who is going to be driving the car back." said Haley.

"Brooke I've been thinking since you and Julian haven't been together for a while can I stay with Quinn so you two can have your privacy? Please?" asked Sam.

"I don't know." said Brooke.

"Brooke C'mon I don't want to see my sister making out with some guy and Quinn is responsible. Besides the houses are right beside each other and I know how to use a phone. If I need you I will call you. I promise." said Sam.

"You'll have to ask Quinn." said Brooke.

Sam hugged Brooke.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." said Sam.

"No problem." said Brooke.

Within a few minutes they were at the airport. Mia and Quinn were waiting nearby with a luggage cart. Everyone put their luggage on the cart. Mia walked over to me.

"Hey you must be Sam. My name is Mia." said Mia.

"I know your music is awesome. Its great to meet you. Why aren't you coming with us?" asked Sam.

"Well Peyton needs me to finish my record so I will be here doing that. Who needs a vacation anyway right?" joked Mia.

"I do." laughed Sam.

Everyone laughed.

"Well I'll see you guys when you get back and me and you can hang out Sam." said Mia.

"Cool." said Sam.

Mia got in the car and drove away. Everyone went to check in their luggage. After they went to the gate where their plane was going to leave in an hour. Brooke sat on a couch. Sam laid down and put her head on Brooke's leg. She was asleep in a matter of minutes. Brooke watched Sam sleeping. She stroked her hair. Sam was so calm when she was asleep. It was if none of the problems were there and she was just a regular teenager. Brooke hoped that eventually it could get to be that way. Where Sam didn't have to be afraid of the dark and not want to sleep at night. Where she didn't have to worry about grown up issues like possibly dying and her heart condition would just go away. And where Sam didn't have to live everyday with the constant replay pf their father taking his own life in front of her and abusing her. Sam didn't deserve any of it. She deserved to be able to act like a regular teenager.

An hour later a woman came over the intercom and told everyone that their flight was now boarding. Brooke woke Sam up and they walked over to the gate. Brooke and Sam gave the attendants their passports and tickets. After the all boarded the plane. Brooke sat with Sam and Quinn. Haley sat with Nathan and Jamie.

"So Quinn I was talking to Brooke and I would like to know if I can stay with you while we are in Ohio since I don't want to see Brooke and her boyfriend eating each others faces." said Sam.

Brooke elbowed Sam.

"Hey!" said Sam, So what do you say?"

"I say why not. Yes you can stay with me. I wouldn't want to put you through the torture of seeing all the lovey dovey stuff. Oh did I mention my boyfriend Clay is going to fly in on two days?" asked Quinn.

"I can't win!" said Sam crossing her arms.

"Don't worry I will try to not gross you out. We won't even kiss in front of you." laughed Quinn.

"Please don't. That's all I ask for." said Sam.

"You know that it's hard to be mad at you. I just can't do it." said Brooke.

"That's because I'm so innocent and adorable. Plus I'm your baby sister remember that means that you have the natural instinct to not be able to stay mad at me. I'm glad you can't because school hasn't even started yet and my report cards tend to be a little ify." said Sam.

"Well thanks for the heads up. I will start thinking about punishments in advance so when I get the report cards you can reach into a hat and pick the punishment yourself." said Brooke.

"Do you see what I am put through. My own flesh and blood trying to lock me away from the world." said Sam.

"You're so dramatic." said Quinn.

Sam smiled. She could tell that this vacation was going to be filled with fun and laughter. She couldn't wait to get to Ohio and go sledding. Sam believed that you could never be too old to play in the snow with your friends or family. That was how she pictured herself Brooke and basically the rest of tree hill. One big crazy, happy, dysfunctional family. And she wouldn't trade it for the world.

"Why don'tyou get some sleep? "asked Quinn seeing Sam starting to yawn.

"Yeah Hun I will wake you when were about to land okay?" asked Brooke.

"K." said Sam tiredly.

Sam leaned on Brooke. Brooke was like her safety blanket. She was always calmer and happier when Brooke was around. She could actually see ad not have a nightmare every two seconds. And Brooke understood her. She listened when she talked and didn't judge her. That was what Sam loved about Brooke. She was the best big sister in the world.

"So how is she doing?" asked Quinn looking at Sam as she slept.

"So so. Some days are better then others. She just really doesn't like to be alone. So she may end up sleeping in your bed tonight. She doesn't like the dark so you should either leave on a lamp, night light, or leave the door cracked open. If she starts to panic you need to calm her down because her heart can't handle the stress. She could have a heart attack or pass out if anything happens.

"Brooke don't worry I will take care of her you know that. I love her Brooke and would never do anything to hurt her and I would never let anyone hurt her." said Quinn.

"I know it's just that she has never spent a night away from me since she first came here. I guess I am just a little overprotective but she is my only family basically. Dad is dead. Mom is crazy. She is the only same one out of everybody." said Brooke.

"Just focus on seeing your man Brooke Davis'. I'm sure that he misses you very much." said Quinn.

"Yeah well I sure missed him." said Brooke.

"Yeah I know how you feel. Clay is always going on business trips and I know that Nate is my brother in law but sometimes I deserve to see my boyfriend." said Quinn.

"Well there is no better time then the present. When Clay gets here we can all go sledding together. It should be fun for Jamie and Sam and everyone for that matter. This is a great trip to be closer and get to know Sam more. She is finally starting to come out of her shell and trust people. She's talking more and I think that is the best part because I never want her to hurt herself like before ever again." said Brooke.

"Me neither." said Quinn, "I still can't believe she did that."

Brooke couldn't either. She still found herself checking Sam's arms once in a while to make sure that everything was okay. Honestly after she witnessed that and the fact that she tried to kill herself before Brooke knew what Sam was capable of if she got really depressed. That was why when she was having one of those days she didn't let her out of her sight. She just didn't want to risk it. Sam got annoyed with her sometimes but she was only doing it in her best interest, because she cared.

* * *

Everyone loaded their bags into the rental car that Julian had had waiting for them at the airport. There was even a driver. Sam could tell that Julian was trying t make a great impression. The driver dropped off Jamie, Haley, and Nathan first.

"Okay when everyone is done unpacking we can meet up at my house because Julian said he has something planned for us all." said Brooke.

"Okay." said Nate, "See you in a bit then."

Next Brooke got dropped off. She took her stuff out of the trunk. A guy came out of the house and looked at Brooke. He had a huge smile on his face. Sam knew that that had to be Julian. Brooke turned and saw him.

"Julian!" she yelled running over to give him a hug.

Julian spinned her around and then put her back on the ground pulling her into a kiss. Sam just put her hands over her eyes. Quinn laughed at her.

"I missed you so much." said Julian.

"Who are you telling. I am just glad that the movie is finally over and you can come home now. You can come home now, right?" asked Brooke.

"Yes I can. I am all yours now. Any movies I do from now on will be in Tree Hill or very close to it." promised Julian, "So where is this sister I have heard so much about?"

"She's in the car." said Brooke.

Brooke and Julian walked over to the car. Julian looked in and saw the teenager sitting next to Quinn. He could definitely see the resemblance between her and Brooke. She looked at him but didn't really smile. He guessed this was the stubborn part of her that Brooke always talked about on the phone but it was understandable. She didn't even know him yet.

"Hi my name is Julian Baker." said Julian with a smile extending his hand.

"I'm Sam." said Sam shaking Julian's hand.

"I have heard a lot about you Sam."

"Really?" asked Sam looking at Brooke.

"Yeah your sister talks about you all the time but don't worry it was all good things." explained Julian.

Julian knew about Sam's heart condition and that her and Brooke's dad had hurt her but he didn't want to bring that up. If Sam ever wanted to tell him herself and talk about it with him she would do it when she was ready no sooner. He wanted Sam to trust him and he knew that in order for that to happen he had to give her space. After all this was her future sister-in- law even if she was only fifteen at the moment.

"Well I guess your going to stay with Quinn."said Julian.

"Yeah." said Sam.

"Okay then see you in a few." said Julian.

"Okay." said Sam.

The driver drove Sam and Quinn to where they were going to be staying. They got their luggage and went inside. Sam and Quinn's rooms were at opposite sides of the house. When Sam finished unpacking she went to Quinn's room. She sat on Quinn's bed and watched as she unpacked her stuff.

"You done already?" asked Quinn surprised.

"Yup." answered Sam.

Sam adjusted her so that she was laying stomach down with her feet in the air crossing. She decided to talk to Quinn about Julian.

"Is Julian really a good guy?" asked Sam.

"Yes he is and he loves your sister very much." said Quinn.

"Then why is he always away. It's not fair to Brooke." said Sam.

"It's his job Sam."

"I guess."

Quinn could tell that Sam was worried about Brooke. She stopped what she was doing and sat beside Sam who sat up.

"Look trust me. Brooke and Julian were made for each other. He would give his life for her. Under no circumstances what so ever would he hurt Brooke and that's the truth. I know that you are worried about Brooke but you don't have to be. So just give him a chance. Get to know him a little better. I am sure you will see what I am talking about." said Quinn.

"Okay." said Sam,"Sorry."

"There's nothing to apologize for. You love our sister and I am sure that Julian gets that too. No one's saying your going to trust him right now but eventually." said Quinn.

"Thanks Quinn." said Sam.

"No problem kid."said Quinn.

Sam helped Quinn finish unpacking then she went and put on her boots, jacket, scarf and gloves. After that they left to Brooke's. When they got there Nathan, Haley, and Jamie were already there. Everyone was sitting around the table talking. Sam sat next to Brooke and Quinn sat next to Haley.

"So where are we going?" asked Sam.

"Well I was thinking that we could go out for breakfast and then we go snowboarding." said Julian," How does that sound?"

"Are you kidding? That's awesome can we leave now?" asked Sam.

"Is everyone ready?" asked Julian.

Everyone shook their head. They all got ready and headed to the diner. They had to walk but it wasn't far so nobody minded. Sam and Jamie were running all over the place. This worried Brooke because of her heart but she knew that Sam had taken her pills. The pills that were supposed to help her but "supposed to" wasn't definite. For all she knew the pills weren't working at all but she had to stay positive. She couldn't smother Sam. She had to give her room to try and be a normal teenager but if she heard Sam cough once it was over and she was stepping in.

"Jamie Sam be careful." said Haley.

Sam and Jamie stopped way ahead.

"Jamie you wanna try something really fun?" asked Sam.

"Yeah. What is it?" asked Jamie.

"Throw snowballs at the grownups." said Sam.

"Oh yeah." said Jamie as his face lit up.

Jamie and Sam ran over to a big mountain of snow that was out of sight of the adults. They began to make snowballs.

"Hey where did Jamie and Sam go?" asked Julian.

"Jamie!" yelled Haley.

"Sam!" yelled Brooke.

Sam and Jamie were laughing at how the adults were yelling. Sam shooshed Jamie. They waited until they heard everyone right in front of the mountain and then they jumped out and began to throw the snowballs.

"Okay so I guess were having a snowball fight." said Haley

Within seconds snowballs were flying through the air. Haley snuck around the mountain and grabbed Jamie.

"Gotcha!" laughed Haley

Jamie laughed. Sam threw a snowball and it accidentally hit Brooke in the face.

"Oh you are so going to pay for that one Sam." yelled Brooke.

Brooke grabbed a bunch of snow and chased Sam around the mountain. Sam ran as fast as she could.

"Wait till I catch you Sam." yelled Brooke

Sam laughed as she continued to run and look back to see how close Brooke was. Suddenly she felt pain in her chest. She slowed down and put her hand to her chest. The pain quickly went away and she caught her breath. Suddenly a snowball hit her on the back of the head. She turned around and saw Brooke there. She tried to hide what had just happened because she didn't want her to worry.

"Oh that is so not cool." said Sam playing it off.

Brooke had saw Sam put her hand on her chest and knew that something was wrong.

"Sam what happened?" asked Brooke seriously.

"Nothing Brooke I am fine." said Sam.

"Then why did you stop running and put your hand on your heart?" asked Brooke.

"I ran out of breath and I thought I dropped my necklace." said Sam.

"Sam if your not feeling well you need to tell me. This isn't a joke. Don't lie to me." said Brooke.

"I am not lying okay. I AM FINE! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" yelled Sam.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and watched as Sam walked away from Brooke. They had heard Sam yelling but they didn't know why she was doing that. Brooke just stood there. She knew that Sam was lying. It was obvious but why wouldn't Sam just talk to her. Why wouldn't she just tell her what was wrong.

* * *

**Well there you go.**

**I hope you liked it.**

**I have some cool surprises coming up so stay tuned.**

**Review.**


	11. 10 Snowboarding

**Well here you go everybody chapter 10.**

**There's going to be more Julian and Sam.**

**Hope you all like it.**

**Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10**

"Sam if your not feeling well you need to tell me. This isn't a joke. Don't lie to me." said Brooke.

"I am not lying okay. I AM FINE! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" yelled Sam.

* * *

Sam hadn't meant to yell at Brooke but she hated being babied. She was fine. Her heart was fine. She thought that if she told herself that enough times it would be true. She was a good person, well that's what Brooke, Haley, and Quinn told her, so why was this happening to her. She knew that not telling Brooke what was going on with her was like practically signing her own death certificate but she just was having fun for the first time in her life and she didn't want that to end.

They had all finished their breakfast and now they were waiting in line to go in the ski lift. Julian had volunteered to go with Sam on the lift because Sam and Brooke still were not talking. Julian also wanted to ask her about her heart because Brooke had told her about what Sam had done. He didn't know Sam but he knew how much Brooke loved her and was so worried about her. Julian hated to see Brooke hurting.

Julian and Sam got on the lift. Sam was looking in the opposite direction holding her snowboard tight so it wouldn't fall. Heights never bothered her so she was okay but she knew that Julian was staring at her and it was kind of irritating her.

"So what's up?" asked Julian casually.

"Brooke told you didn't she." said Sam as more of a statement than a question.

"Why don't you tell me." said Julian.

"Like I told Brooke I am fine. It was just bothering a little. It happens. It's nothing big. I'm not dying or anything." said Sam.

"Okay well maybe you should apologize to Brooke. She only asked because she was worried. She loves you so much. Sam she doesn't want to lose you. She's scared just as much as you are." said Julian.

"How I am the one that's dying not her!" yelled Sam angrily beginning to cry.

"Becasue she is your sister Sam. Now that your in her life its different. Everything is different. You've been with her for a short time and if anything happens to you how do you think she's going to feel?" asked Julian.

Sam wiped her tears but more began to fall. She didn't want to push Brooke away but if she was going to die it would be too hard for her to say goodbye. She wouldn't be able too. She had a family now. It wasn't fair.

"I don't want to die." said Sam.

"I know." said Julian, "And you aren't going to but you have to be careful with what you do. You can't just run around wild. You're heart has to adjust to the medicine. You can't just act like there is nothing wrong with you when you have a heart condition."

"I know but I hate having to be treated like a baby." said Sam, "I know that she does it because she loves me but seriously I can take care of myself."

"But you don't have to anymore. Brooke is here for you." said Julian," And so is Haley, Nathan. Peyton, Luke, Clay, and me. You're my soon to be little sister-in-law so as a big brother I have to watch your back."

Sam laughed.

"Thanks. So your going to ask Brooke to marry you?" asked Sam.

"Yup with your blessing." said Julian.

"My blessing?" said Sam, "Well I guess I say yes then but just don't hurt her. I may be smaller than you but remember you have to sleep at some point."

"Point taken but to my defense I would never ever hurt Brooke. I love her." said Julian.

"I know that and I believe you." said Sam.

Once the lift got to the top of the mountain Sam and Julian jumped off. Sam almost lost her balance but Julian held her and she steadied her balance. Soon everyone else was on the top of the mountain also. Sam went over to Brooke.

"Brooke." said Sam.

Brooke turned towards Sam. Sam hugged her.

"I'm sorry Brooke. I never meant to yell at you." said Sam.

"It's okay." said Brooke, "I forgive you. Now honestly is their anything wrong?"

"I had some chest pain. It was just a little. Don't worry I won't be running around anymore" said Sam.

"Yeah I know you won't. Look I don't mean to be so over protective but Sam you have to look at it from my side too. I am the older sister and its my job to protect you. I have to make up for when I didn't and dad hurt you." said Brooke.

"Brooke you can't make that up because its not your fault. How about we just forget about everything and just go down the hill." said Sam.

"Sounds good to me." said Brooke.

Sam strapped her feet onto the snowboard as did Brooke. Sam decided that she wanted to race Brooke. Once they were ready Haley yelled for them to GET READY...GET SET...GO!. Sam and Brooke raced down the hill. At first Sam was in the lead but Brooke was close behind. Sam and Brooke were then head to head. Haley, Nathan, Jamie, and Quinn began to go down the hill as well.

"That was awesome." said Sam as they reached the bottom.

"Wanna do it again?" asked Brooke.

"Why so I can beat you again?" asked Sam.

"Funny" said Brooke.

"So me and Julian were talking and I have to say I approve." said Sam, "He seems like he's a good guy."

"Thanks he is." said Brooke.

Brooke and Sam watched as the others made it to the bottom. Jamie was jumping up and down yelling how he had beat everyone else. Nathan grabbed him and threw him in the snow. Jamie shook his head to get the snow out of his hair. Suddenly Sam began to feel pain in her chest again but this time it was twice as worse.

"Brooke..." said Sam in pain.

Brooke saw how much pain Sam was in and was at her side in a second.

"I'll go get help." said Nathan.

"I ca...can't...bre...breathe." said Sam.

Brooke took off Sam's scarf. Sam was shaking and turning pale. Brooke didn't know what to do. Sam was practically gasping for air and she couldn't help her. Brooke sat Sam down. Haley took off her coat and wrapped it around Sam.

"She has to stay warm. The cold will make her heart beat faster and we don't want that." said Haley.

Sam was breathing really heavy and her lips were starting to turn blue. Haley sat down beside Sam and wrapped her arms around her tight to try and get her warmed up faster. Suddenly Nathan and ran over with the patrol guy and an EMT worker.

"Okay move away." said the EMT.

Brooke didn't want to move away, she wanted to stay close to Sam because she needed her. But she knew that she had to because Sam needed help. Brooke moved away. The EMT called for backup on his walkie talkie. Then he took Haley's jacket off of Sam and put a heating blanket around her. Haley was still beside her. Brooke stood close by.

"Does she have any medical conditions?" asked the EMT.

"She has CHD." said Brooke.

"Any medications?" asked the EMT.

"They just started her on a new pill to see if she gets better. It's called uh...i CAN'T REMEMBER!." said Brooke nervously.

Sam could see that Brooke was freaking out and she was beginning to freak out too. She could barely breath at all. She began to cry. She was scared.

"She can't breathe." said Haley.

The EMT took a syringe out of his bag. He took off the cap and squirted some of the liquid out. Sam was gasping again.

"What does that do?" asked Brooke.

"It's going to ope her lungs ma'am and slow down her heart rate." said the EMT.

"Isn't that dangerous." said Haley.

"Woah if its dangerous I don't want you doing it. This is my sisters life were talking about here." said Brooke.

"Listen to me! Its either this or I have to stick a tube down her throat and there is a possibility that that can injure her way more than this shot can. So what do you want me to do? You need to make a decision now." said the EMT.

"Just give her the shot. Hurry!" said Brooke.

The EMT gave Sam the shot. Her breaths began to get shallower and she grew weaker. She was exhausted. Everything was blurry to her and she could barely hear any of the voices around her. She felt as though she was dreaming but she was well awake. She could still feel the pain but it was more of a numbing feeling by that time.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Jamie.

"Her heart is slowing down. She doesn't have any energy. I don't mean to scare you guys but I personally think she may have had a heart attack. What is she even doing out here anyway? Don't you know that the cold makes your heart beat faster and with her heart condition." said the EMT.

"A heart attack?" said Haley

"Oh my god. I'm sorry I didn't know." said Brooke on the verge of tears.

"You should have." said the EMT

"Are you blaming me?" asked Brooke defensively.

"No I am just stating the facts." said the EMT.

Before Brooke could say anything else the ambulance pulled up. Other EMT's got out and put Sam on a gurney.

"One person can ride with her." said the paramedics.

"I'll go." said Brooke.

Brooke got in the ambulance and they drove.

* * *

When Julian, Quinn, Haley, Jamie, and Nathan got to the hospital the doctor was talking to the doctor. She had been crying and they could all see that. Haley had wanted Jamie to stay in the car with Quinn but n=both of them refused. Jamie wanted to be there for Sam and the same went for Quinn. They all walked over to Brooke just as the doctor walked away.

"Is she okay?" asked Haley worried.

"She had a minor heart attack. They said that it was the meds counter attacking the cold and her heart beating really fast. She's stable now." said Brooke.

"When can she leave?" asked Quinn.

"Maybe tonight if everything goes well." said Brooke," I'm so stupid. I should have known that something like this was going to happen. I should've told her doctor about this trip and asked if I should be worried. I should have done something."

"Brooke this is not your fault. There is no way that you could have known that this was going to happen." said Julian.

"I'm her sister. I am supposed to know!" yelled Brooke.

Julian took her into his arms. She began to cry.

"It's okay Brooke. Now we know okay. We'll just have to take it easy with her now." said Julian, "She's going to be fine okay."

"How can you be sure?" asked Brooke sniffling.

"Because she is a Davis and Davis' are the strongest people I know. If she is anything like you which I am sure she is then trust me she is going to be perfectly fine." said Nathan.

"Thank you." said Brooke wiping her tears away.

"Can we go see her?" asked Jamie.

"Yes but we have to be quiet because she is resting and she can't get all worked up." said Brooke.

They all walked to Sam's room. She looked up at everyone and smiled.. She had dark circles around her eyes and looked like she hadn't slept in days. Sam was always a rough sleeper but not this bad. She looked absolutely drained.

"Hey how are you feeling?" asked Julian.

"Okay. A little tired but that's nothing out of the ordinary." said Sam.

"Do you remember what happened?" asked Nathan.

"A little. It was quick. There was a lot of pain and then Brooke was freaking out and I got scared. After the shot nothing." said Sam.

"Sam I'm so sorry." said Brooke.

"It's not your fault Brooke. I knew that I was overdoing it but i didn't want to stop. I was actually having fun for once." said Sam.

"You can still have fun Sam. You just can not push your limits anymore." said Quinn.

"For the rest of the trip we are going to be watching you like a hawk whether you like it or not." said Haley.

Sam laughed. She could see that all of the people around her cared about her and it felt good. It felt good for her to have a family. No matter how crazy they were she loved them. Brooke was like her guardian angel in a way, just like Maddie. She couldn't wait for Maddie to come and visit her.

"I wanna go home. I mean not Tree Hill home I mean like where we are staying." said Sam.

"The doctor said maybe tonight." said Brooke.

"I hate hospitals." said Sam.

"I think that everyone does." said Jamie.

For the rest of the day they all sat there talking and laughing. None of them ever guessed that a hospital could be so fun. All they dis is sit around and tell embarrassing stories about themselves. Brooke stayed close to Sam so she could make sure that Sam really was okay. She believed her but she was not taking any chances whatsoever, not this time.

* * *

**There you go chapter 10**

**I hope you all liked it.**

**Review**


	12. 11 Whats life without obstacles

**Hey everyone.**

**Here is chapter 11**

**Enjoy**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11: What's life without obstacles**

After spending twelve hours in the hospital Sam was finally released. It was already dark out even though it was only eight thirty. Sam was happy to be out of there. All she wanted was to go home and rest. The doctor had told her she couldn't do anything major or she would likely end up right back in the hospital. She also had to go to a follow up appointment when she got back to Tree Hill. She could feel that the pills weren't working that much but she hoped that her heart could hang on for a little bit longer.

Brooke wheeled Sam who was in a wheelchair out of the hospital. Everyone was beside them. Nathan held Jamie who was fast asleep. When they got outside Sam stood up. Haley helped her keep her balance. Julian went and to the van. They all were in need of a good nights rest after the day that they had just had. Sam was just glad that her heart was still okay for the time being. She knew that one day, maybe soon, her day was going to come and she might die. That terrified her.

"So I've been talking to Julian and you're going to stay with me and Julian for tonight so that I can keep an eye on you."said Brooke.

"No way. This is the first time you have seen Julian in months. You two go and have a good time. I am just going to go to bed anyway." said Sam.

"Sam you had a heart attack. I can't just pretend like that didn't happen." said Brooke

"I'm not asking you to Brooke. I love you for caring for me so much but I will be okay. You can go get a good nights rest and then worry about me in the morning. Please for me." said Sam.

Brooke sighed. Sometimes it amazed her how convincing Sam could be.

"Okay but you call me if anything happens. The slightest discomfort you have I want a phone call. And you have to rest so I don't want you outside at all. The cold is the thing that got you in this situation in the first place. I know you can't stay indoors forever but at least for tonight." said Brooke.

"Don't worry Brooke I will take good care of her." said Quinn.

Julian pulled up the car and they all got in.

"Wow what a day right?" said Nathan.

"Your telling me." said Sam, "I can't wait to crash. I think I am going to go into hibernation for at least a week."

"Yeah. I've had enough worrying today for forever. I swear you better never pull something like that again or you will be grounded for the rest of your life. I will never ever let you out of the house no matter hoe much you beg and plead." said Brooke.

"Wow. So I guess I know what happens if I ever sneak out." said Sam.

"Oh yeah." said Brooke.

"You know you would make a great mom. You have that whole death glare thing down packed." said Sam.

"I'll take that as a compliment." said Brooke.

Sam laughed. Julian dropped off Jamie, Nate, and Haley first.

"You take care of yourself okay." said Nathan, "I don't want to get a call that you are back in the ER."

"Ok." said Sam.

When they got to Quinn and Sam's place Brooke helped Sam put of the van. They stopped in front of the door. Brooke hugged Sam.

"I love you so much." said Brooke stroking Sam's hair.

"I love you too Brooke. Try not to worry about me okay." said Sam.

"Not possible. I'm your big sister remember?" said Brooke.

"Just try and focus on being with your guy. I will call you in the morning." said Sam.

"You better." said Brooke.

"Okay okay. I really want to go to bed." said Sam.

"Wow way to kill a moment." laughed Brooke.

Sam smiled. Brooke gave her a kiss on the forehead and walked back into the car. She waived to Sam once more before they began to drive to the house. Brooke knew that she wasn't going to be able to take her mind off of Sam. Sam and Quinn went inside. Sam changed into her PJ's and went to the living room. She turned on the tv and waited for Quinn to come back out of her room. Quinn went to the kitchen and made he and Sam some hot chocolate. She went over to the sofa, gave Sam hers, and sat down.

"Thanks." said Sam

"You take your medicine?" asked Quinn.

"I'll take it before I go to sleep." said Sam.

"Do you want anything to eat. I could whip us up some brownies or something. Whatever you want." suggested Quinn.

"No I am okay. I am not really hungry. Maybe we could save the brownie thing for tomorrow because I'm on house arrest now according to Brooke."

"Well do you blame her. You could have died today Sam. She is just trying to look after you. You scared us all. Trust me when I say that we never want to see you like that again. "

"But Quinn I'm okay now. It was just a minor heart attack and I know it was my fault. I know it was my fault. I shouldn't have ignored my heart and I'm sorry. I just wanted to be normal for once you know. I guess I just have to accept the fact that I'm not normal." said Sam.

"Sam it wasn't your fault you were being a kid. But you have to be more careful. You know your limits so don't try and push past them. You have nothing to prove to anyone."

"I know but I hate feeling so helpless."

"I get that. In life no one wants to feel like they don't have control. But Sam you do have control. You are not helpless. You have overcome so much. This is just one more step that you have to take in order to get closer to the bright future in store for you. Oh and you're right you're not normal. You are extraordinary."

"Thanks Quinn that means a lot."

Sam sipped her hot cocoa and began to watch the tv, the news was on. The woman was on the screen was talking about her father. Sam turned the volume up.

"It seems that the suicide of John Davis three weeks ago becomes more of a mystery each day. Many people from the community and the police force have revealed startling details about John's secret life. It turns out that after John was relieved of his job as an officer for releasing criminals including 17 year old Carson Simmons after he held Davis' daughter captive for a month. Apparently Davis' coerced Simmons into kidnapping his own daughter and torturing her in exchange for fifty thousand dollars. We are unable to release any information on the condition of Davis' daughter at this time but will keep you updated as we receive more information." said the anchor woman.

"TURN IT OFF! PLEASE!" yelled Sam as she covered her ears and began to cry.

Quinn turned off the tv. Sam had her eyes shut tight as the tears continued to fall. Quinn wrapped her arms around Sam and hugged her tight. Sam was shaking and Quinn couldn't help but remember back to earlier that day when Sam had her heart attack. She let Sam cry into her shoulder not caring that she was wetting her shirt. Quinn rubbed her back and tried to calm her.

"Sam it's okay. It's over. He can't hurt you anymore I promise." reassured Quinn.

"He...let...him go.." cried Sam, "He's...still...out...there."

"Listen to me. You are safe okay. Brooke will not let anything happen to you, I will not let anything happen to you." said Quinn.

"I don't understand.." cried Sam.

"Neither do I but were going to get through this. Do you want me to call your sister?" asked Quinn letting Sam go.

"No I don't want to ruin her night." said Sam sniffling, "I have caused enough trouble for one day."

"You have not caused any trouble Samantha. Do you understand me?" asked Quinn.

"I'm scared." said Sam beginning to cry again.

"Of?"

"Everything. Dying. Him." cried Sam

Quinn hugged Sam again. She rubbed circles on Sam's back. Soon Sam's crying began to subside.

"Okay how about we give your medicine and get you to bed." said Quinn.

"You can't leave me." pleaded Sam.

"I'm not going to okay. I am going to get you a glass of water. I will be two seconds. Just wait in your room okay." said Quinn

Sam got up and walked into her room. Quinn got the water and the cordless phone off of the charger. She made her way into Sam's room. She had her knees to her chest and was sitting up against the backboard. Quinn could see the fear in her eyes and it scared her. She knew that she couldn't leave her and risk Sam hurting herself again. She wouldn't be able to take that. Quinn got Sam's pills off of the dresser and opened them. She took one out and closed the bottle, placing it back where she found it. She walked over to Sam and gave her the pill then the water. Sam wasn't paying attention..

"Come on Sam you have to take this." said Quinn, "Please."

Sam took the pill. Sam laid down. Quinn laid beside her.

"Close your eyes honey. You need the rest." said Quinn.," Don't worry I won't go anywhere."

Quinn began to hum a song that her mother used to sing to her and Haley when they were little kids. She watched as Sam's eyes began to droop and eventually close. She waited until it seemed as though Sam was fully asleep before she stopped humming the song and decided to close her eyes too.

* * *

_(dream/ nightmare)_

_"Samantha...Samantha..Samantha.." taunted Carson as he waived around a blade, "Did you really think that I would just let you go like that? Wow and I used to think that you were the smart Davis." _

_Sam shivered. She was sitting on a mattress om the corner. Her hands and feet were bound and her mouth was covered with tape. She was scared. All she wanted was to go home. She didn't understand why Carson had taken her. He was her dads partners son. It made no sense because they had been like best friends once. They had grown up together. They were inseparable at one point but that ended when Sam had caught him smacking his girlfriend. She had called the cops on him and he was arrested for assault. His girlfriend wouldn't testify so he merely got probation. Sam never regretted her decision. In fact she would do it again if she had the chance. But could that really be the reason why Carson kidnapped her._

_It didn't matter though. Her dad was out there looking for her, she was sure of it, and he was going to find her. Then Carson would be sorry that he ever took her in the first place. But until then she was stuck there. Carson walked over to her and lightly ran the blade across her cheek. She tried to move away but she knew that if she did he would kill her. Carson then ran the blade across her arms with a little more pressure, creating a gash on her arm. She closed her eyes tight and tried to hold in the tears. She wouldn't give him that satisfaction._

_"Well, well, well looks like we have ourselves a tough one." said Carson._

_Carson took the tape off of Sam's mouth. Sam looked at him with discuss and spit on him. _

_"Now was that necessary?" he asked wiping the spit off his face._

_He slapped Sam across the face hard. When he didn't see her cry he did it again._

_"Bitch you think your actually tough?" asked Carson._

_"I'm tougher than you will ever be dirt bag. And wait until my father gets her." gritted Sam to her teeth._

_"OH no. I'm trembling." said Carson pretending to be taken back by Sam's statement._

_"You're going to pay for this. And your going to end up in jail and when they found out you tortured a pour defensive girl all those inmates who have daughters of their own that they can't see will be lining up at your cell to hang your ass." said Sam._

_"Yeah well I don't really think that that is how it's going to go down Sammy. You see there are people in your life that you think you can trust when really they cannot wait to see you die. I am doing everyone a favor Sam. You're worthless. Nobody cares about you, not even Brooke." _

_"Don't you dare talk about Brooke. You don't even know her." _

_"But I have heard enough about her to know more than you do." _

_Sam kicked Carson away from her. He fell onto the ground. Sam tried to get up and find a way to escape but Carson got up went over to her and punched her in the stomach._

_(end dream)_

_

* * *

_

Sam began to stir in her sleep. Then she began to cry out in pain. Quinn awoke, saw this, and tried to wake her up. Sam started to kick and scream. Quinn held her down so that she wouldn't hurt herself.

"Come on Sam wake up Honey." begged Quinn.

Sam didn't she continued to lash out and cry. Quinn reached over Sam and got a hold of the phone. She dialed Brooke's number as fast as she could. She continued to try and shake Sam to get her to wake up to no avail. Then she heard Brooke's voice on the other line.

"Brooke." said Quinn desperately.

Brooke heard Quinn's tone and she knew that something was wrong. She could hear Sam crying in the background.

"Quinn I will be right there." said Brooke.

Brooke got out of bed and threw on the first thing she could get her hands on. Julian got dressed too sensing that something was up. Julian drove Brooke to Quinn's. Brooke ran into the house.

"Quinn!" she yelled.

"In here!" yelled Quinn from the bedroom.

Brooke rushed in and saw the state that Sam was in. She rushed to her side and tried to help Quinn wake her.

"I don't know what happened. She was sleeping fine and then she just started to yell." explained Quinn.

All of a sudden Sam shot up. She was covered in sweat and was crying uncontrollably. Brooke didn't care. She pulled the teen into her arms.

"It's okay Sam. I've got you. I'm here now." soothed Brooke.

After what seamed like forever Sam managed to calm down. She clung to Brooke, too afraid to let go. The nightmare was still fresh in her memory and the pain still fresh in her heart.

"We were watching the news and they were talking about your dad. He paid someone to kidnap Sam." said Quinn.

"What?" yelled Brooke.

Sam jumped.

"Sam I'm sorry." apologized Brooke.

Brooke realized that she had scared Sam and calmed herself down. She didn't want to get Sam any more worked up then necessary. She was already going through so much. Brooke didn't understand why these things kept happening to Sam. Soon she heard the soft easy breathing of her baby sister lying in her arms asleep. Brooke prayed that she would be able to sleep through the rest of the night without having another nightmare. If she could have just one wish that was what it would be. She knew that in the morning she would have to help her face more of her demons.

* * *

**There you go chapter 11**

**I hope you all liked it**

**Review**


	13. 12 Facing the past

**Hey everyone.**

**Here is chapter 12**

**Enjoy**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12: Facing the past**

**_ "Pain is your friend; it is your ally. Pain reminds you to finish the job and get the hell home. Pain tells you when you have been seriously wounded. And you know what the best thing about pain is? It tells you you're not dead yet!"-unknown_**

Sam began to wake up. She saw Brooke holding her. Sam didn't want to move. She felt so much safer just laying there in her big sisters arms. She remembered what had happen the night before. She felt bad for ruining Brooke's night with Julian. She started to think that she was keeping Brooke from having a life. Brooke was always worried about her. She was grateful but guilty.

"Brooke.." whispered Sam.

Brooke began to stir. Her eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Hey." said Brooke, "How are you feeling?"

"Like crap. I'm sorry that I messed up your night with Julian." said Sam sadly.

"Samantha look at me." ordered Brooke.

Sam was reluctant but did as Brooke said. She looked at her. She could see that Brooke really loved her. She didn't see one pinch of disappointment, anger, or anything negative against her. She saw love and happiness. Sam didn't want Brooke to worry about her. She wanted to be able to stand on her own sometimes and do things for herself. She knew that it was her fault because she hadn't listened when her heart started acting up, she let the past get to her again, and she put everything on Brooke. Sam felt like a screw up.

"You did not ruin anything. I am your sister Sam. No matter what happens in our lives we will always have each other. There is nothing in this world that could change that. I will be here for you whenever you need me whether you like it or not. And I am going to get you to truly believe that I am not going to leave you because I know that you think that I will." said Brooke.

"Promise?" asked Sam.

"Of course I do. You are stuck with me Sam. Your all mine." answered Brooke with a smile.

"I like being yours." said Sam snuggling closer to Brooke.

Brooke stroked her hair. She knew that she was going to have to talk to Sam about the nightmare and about the guy that their dad had paid to hurt her. Brooke couldn't believe her father. There was absolutely no excuse for that. It was way before he got fired and started drinking. Brooke now saw how much of an asshole her father really was. He was a dirt bag. Sam was just a kid and didn't deserve all the crap that their father put her through. She didn't want to believe that her dad was that way. She remembered when he was a good and respectable man. But that was a long time ago. Now that man was replaced with a sicko.

"I wish we could just stay like this." said Sam breaking the silence.

"Me too but then we would miss so much. You can't go through life hiding in the shadows because at one point your going to have to face the light." said Brooke, "We all go through rough times Sam, some worse then others. But its just a part of life that everyone goes through. But the part that makes you you is how you choose to overcome these obstacles. You can either let them beat you down or choose to fight. That is what defines the type of person you are and Sam I can see that you're a fighter." said Brooke.

"But I'm losing." said Sam quietly.

"You are not losing you have just simply lost your way but don't worry. We will get through this together Sam. I promise." said Brooke.

"I'm glad that I came to Tree Hill. Despite the whole heart thing, and the dad thing, and the whole thing with Carson now, I have had the best time of my life. I finally found my family. The only thing really missing is Maddie and her family. I can't wait for you to meet her. She's great." said Sam.

"Have you called her and told her what happened with your heart?" asked Brooke.

"Not yet but I will when she comes on Christmas. She'll understand. Well she'll yell at me first but then she'll understand." said Sam.

"She only yells because she cares about you Sam." said Brooke.

"I know. So I guess we have to talk about last night?" asked Sam.

"Yeah. Better to get it over with now right." said Brooke.

Sam shook her head yes. She looked away from Brooke. She didn't want to see Brooke's reaction when she started to talk. She knew that Brooke was going to believe her but she didn't want to cry. She was so sick of crying already.

"It was two years ago. I was friends with this guy Carson. We were really close. He was like a big brother to me. That changed when I caught him hitting his girlfriend. I told him that if he didn't stop I would tell on him. He didn't stop so I went to the cops and told them what he was doing. His girlfriend didn't want to testify so he only got probation. I stopped talking to him after that. Then we had a school party dance thing and he was there. I tried to ignore him and just have fun with Maddie but I couldn't. Maddie said that we should get out of there because she knew how uncomfortable I was. We began to walk home. Her house was first so I said goodbye and she told me to text her when I got home. After a minute or so I could see that there was a black van following me. It pulled up in front of me and a guy with a mask jumped out. I tried to run but it is impossible to run in flats.'

'He pushed me to the ground and I got knocked out. When I began to come to I was tied up in some basement. I looked around and tried to figure out where I was but the windows were covered up. I rubbed my mouth on my shoulder so I could get the tape off my mouth. I heard the door oped and Carson came down the stairs. I asked him what was going on and he said that I couldn't get away with what I did to him. I told him he deserved it and he said that I deserved this. He was dad's partners son. We grew up together. I didn't understand how he could be like he was. How he could just crack. For a month I was stuck there. Then one day dad showed up. I didn't know how he knew that I was there but he did. He arrested Carson and took him to the station and I had to stay in the hospital for a few weeks. When I got home I found out that he escaped. Carson had gotten out of jail' said Sam,"Then yesterday they were talking about it on the news. Carson did not escape from jail. Dad let him go. He was the one that hired him in the first place."

Brooke was absolutely speechless. She couldn't think of anything to say because she didn't understand. None of it made any sense whatsoever. Why would their dad hire someone to hurt Sam. Sam never did anything to him. Plus why would he pay someone to take her yet not kill her. It wasn't that she wanted Sam dead because that was absolutely not the case. But it was another thing that was just not registering to her.

"I don't understand it either." said Sam reading Brooke's mind.

"I just can't believe he did that to you Sam. I remember when he was a good guy. Not perfect but okay. I mean he was not really ever there for me when I was little but what I heard about him and when I went to see him he seamed so nice and everything. I guess I was wrong." said Brooke.

"You weren't wrong. That used to be him at one point in time. He was the best dad ever but something happened to him and he changed. Peyton says its better to focus on who he was before. because who he was when he died was not our dad. It's just hard when every time I try I leave it all behind and let it go things like this come back to make me miserable." said Sam.

"Sam it won't always be like this. Soon it will get easier. It's going to take time like I have said before but in the end it will be worth it. And I know that its hard to do what Peyton said when you have so much going through your head right now but I think she meant you have to do it gradually. You can't just say that you are not going to think about the bad things that dad has done and expect it to work just like that." said Brooke.

"It's just so much." said Sam.

"I know but you just have to stay positive." said Brooke.

Sam didn't want to talk about this anymore. She just wanted to enjoy the vacation. Even if she couldn't do anything major she could still go and play with Jamie for a bit in the snow or something. Anything that would just help her relax.

"So how was your night with Julian?" asked Sam changing the subject.

"It was good. We had dinner and then desert." said Brooke.

Sam laughed when she dessert. Brooke caught on and hit her on the arm.

"Samantha!" yelled Brooke.

"What? I didn't do anything." said Sam.

"Mhmm." said Brooke.

Quinn walked into the room. She walked over to the bed and sat down beside Sam. Julian was at the door. Sam smiled at him.

"So everything okay?" asked Quinn.

"Yeah. Thanks. Uh can we eat something?" asked Sam.

"Sure c'mon I'll make us some pancakes." said Quinn.

"With whipped cream, strawberries, and hot fudge." said Sam.

"Sam your wild enough. I don't need you on a sugar rush." said Brooke.

"C'mon Brooke were on vacation let the kid have a little fun." said Julian.

"Yeah Brooke were on vacation." said Sam, I always knew I liked you Julian."

Brooke couldn't help but laugh at Sam's sarcasm. That was one of the things that Brooke loved about Sam. No matter how rough times were for her she always tried to be happy. She wasn't one to just take things lying down and fought for what she wanted. She was a great person with a huge heart and Brooke was happy to be her sister.

"Fine but if she starts jumping up and down and running all over the place she is all yours." said Brooke to Julian.

Quinn got off the bed and went to the kitchen. Sam followed her.

"Can I help?" asked Sam.

"Sure. Get the eggs and milk." answered Quinn.

Sam got the eggs and milk out of the fridge. Quinn got the bowl, the oil, and the pancake powder. She and Quinn started to mix the batter took the pot out of the stove and when she turned around Quinn bumped into her spilling the mix all over her.

"Oh you've done it now." said Sam.

Sam walked over to the fridge and got out the mustard. She opened the cap and tapped the bottle against her hand looking at Quinn.

"Sam c'mon it was just an accident." said Quinn holding her hands up.

Sam squeezed the bottle and mustard squirted all over Quinn's shirt. Sam burst out laughing.

"Sammy." said a voice behind Sam.

Sam turned around and Brooke poured a bucket of freezing cold water on top of Sam. She began jumping up and down.

"Oh cold.. cold" said Sam.

Sam and Quinn saw Julian come up behind Brooke with the can of whipped cream. They tried not to smile but Sam cracked. Brooke turned just as Julian began to spray the whipped cream on her head. Everyone was quiet and then they all started to throw any food they could get their hands on at each other. By the time they had finished they were all a mess.

* * *

Haley, Nathan, and Jamie walked into Quinn's place. There was food everywhere.

"Woah what happened in here?" asked Haley as she stepped over a wad of peanut butter.

"Mama can we do this at our house?" asked Jamie.

"Absolutely not." said Haley.

"Were in the living room." called Julian.

Haley, Jamie and Nathan walked over to the living room. Sam, Julian, Brooke, and Quinn were a mess. They were sitting on the floor watching tv eating pancakes. Haley wondered how they even managed to save enough food to make the pancakes considering the condition of the house and them. Brooke still had whipped cream all over her hair.

"What happened?" asked Nathan.

"Quinn started it." said Sam pointing her fork at Quinn as she swallowed a piece of her pancake.

"I did not. You were the one who squirted mustard on me." argued Quinn.

"You poured pancake batter on me." said Sam.

"It was an accident." laughed Quinn.

"Woops." said Sam sarcastically.

"Well you guys have to clean up this whole mess now. Good luck." said Haley.

Sam pretended to yawn.

"Well I think I'm gonna take a little nap." said Sam beginning to get up.

Brooke grabbed Sam's shirt and pulled her back down.

"Oh no. You are going to help too." said Brooke.

"Can we go outside after?" asked Sam.

"I don't know Sam I have to think about it." said Brooke.

"Please Brooke. Just for half an hour. I don't want to be stuck here all day. We could go outside and then go somewhere in the car." said Sam.

Brooke began to think about it. She didn't want Sam to be cooped up in the house either but she also did not want a replay of the night before. But a half hour wouldn't hurt be too hard on her as long as she didn't run around like a crazy person. Which Brooke knew after the somewhere near gallon amount of whipped cream that Sam had put on her pancake it was highly likely.

"Fine but only for a little while." said Brooke.

"And after we can go to the pool in town. It's an indoor one and its heated so we can all just relax today." said Julian.

"Yeah that sounds great." said Sam.

Everyone pitched in and began to clean. It took them almost an hour which was more than three times the time it took them to mke the mess in the first place. After they all went to change. When Sam and Quinn were done they the kitchen and waited for the others.

"That was so worth it." said Sam.

"Yeah we should do it again sometimes." said Quinn.

"Not unless your going to clean up the mess by yourself." said Sam smiling.

"Yeah that's not going to happen." said Quinn.

Sam got a bottle of water out of the near empty fridge. She sat down and took her pill leaving the container on the counter.

"Two to three years isn't enough time." said Sam swirling her water around.

"What?" asked Quinn confused at Sam's statement.

"The doctor said if the pills don't work then odds are my heart is going to wear itself out and I am going to die in two to three years. If I can even make it that long. It's not enough time to do anything. I may act like I don't care about anything but I really do. I want to make something of myself. I want to grow up and be a doctor, have two crazy kids that are just like me so I can know what everyone else is going through with me, and I want to change the world. I want to do something that people can remember me by. I want to make a difference in someone's life." said Sam.

"Sam you are going to be able to do those things. I know it. It is not your time to go yet. You have a lot to offer this world." said Quinn.

"But...my heart..its already giving up on me." said Sam.

"Then you have to fight. You have to have the will to live. When you lose that, then that is the only time when your heart starts to give up on you. You doubt yourself and you shouldn't. Don't sell yourself short because of what other people say about you. Anyone who tries to put you down is wrong." said Quinn.

"Do you really believe that?" asked Sam.

"I don't just believe it Sam. I know it." said Quinn.

* * *

**There you go.**

**I hope you all liked it.**

**Review**


	14. 13 Why do bad things always happen to me

**Hey everyone.**

**Here is chapter 13.**

**enjoy.**

***SPOILERS TO SEASON 7 FINALE* **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13: Why do bad things always happen to me?**

Sam couldn't believe that this was the last day of vacation. It had gone by so fast. Sam had met Clay and began to get to know him. She thought that he was pretty cool. She had also spent more time with Julian and they all went to his movie release. In her opinion it was a really good movie too. She had had so many good times on this vacation and she had gotten closer to Brooke. She had opened up a lot more and couldn't wait to have Julian as her brother-in-law. He was really cool. Sam had told Brooke all about the month that she was held hostage by Carson. She had also talked to Haley and Quinn.

Sam loved all of them. She viewed Haley and Quinn kind of like big sisters or aunts. Jamie was like her little brother. She felt overprotective of him all the time and liked that Haley said he looked up to her. She liked being a role model. Nathan was like a cool and strict big brother. He made sure that she didn't push her limits and took her meds and even made her eat her vegetables. Well he thought he did. She just waited until he walked away and threw it in the garbage. She couldn't wait to get back home though. Maddie was coming in two days and she was super excited. Plus she wanted to tell Peyton and Lucas everything that she had done like snowboarding, sledding, having a snowball fight, going to the pool, building a big snow fort igloo things, and had lots of hot chocolate.

She had never been so happy in her life. She would always remember this week. Julian had told her that she would propose to Brooke tonight. She was happy that Brooke was getting her fairy tale ending. She deserved it. Brooke was one of the nicest and strongest people that she knew. Sometimes Brooke tried to hide her soft side because it made her seam too vulnerable but Sam could see past that. She could tell that even though Brooke's was everyone's rock she needed someone to lean on sometimes and Sam wanted to be that person. She was happy that Brooke told her stuff that she wouldn't normally tell anyone. She was happy that Brooke was her sister.

* * *

Sam and Brooke were taking a walk around the woods. Sam pulled her coat around her more. It was cold but it wasn't unbearable. She was having fun hanging out with Brooke. Even though they weren't really talking they were enjoying each others company.

"You cold, wanna turn back?" asked Brooke a little worried.

"No it's okay I don't want to go back yet. I just want to take this all in so I can never forget it." said Sam.

Brooke wrapped her arm around Brooke's shoulder.

"Me too. This has been a great week." said Brooke.

"Can I ask you a question?" asked Sam.

"Sure go ahead." said Brooke.

"When you first found out about me. What did you think?" asked Sam.

Brooke was kind of confused by Sam's question. She could tell that Sam was still doubting herself. Sam didn't think she was worthy of being happy. She felt that bad things were always destined to happen to her. She didn't think that she would have a happy future because she didn't believe that she was a good enough person. When honestly she was a great person. She had do much going for her in life and she just needed to realize that at some point in her life. Once she did she was realize that she truly did deserve to be happy.

"Well first I was mad but not at you, at mom and dad. I was pissed that they hid you from me for so long. Then you showed up at the store and I could see how hurt you were and it just made me more angry. But I was happy too. I always wanted a little sister to do things with and talk to and it turns out I have had one all along. I just wish I could have known you earlier. We have a lot of lost time to make up for. But better late then ever right?" said Brooke.

"Right." said Brooke.

"I never ever thought twice about taking you in either. And it wasn't just because I had to. It was because I wanted to and I needed to for me. Sam you are my sister and nothing will ever separate us again." said Brooke.

"I'm happy your my sister Brooke." said Sam.

"Me too." said Brooke.

"And I am sorry that sometimes I tend to second guess myself and the people around me. I guess I am still just a little closed off. I'll change." said Sam.

"There is nothing for you to be sorry for honey. You're healing and eventually you will begin to feel better. But you don't have to change because you are a wonderful person Sam and everyone loves you just the way you are." said Brooke.

"Yeah." said Sam.

There was an awkward silence that followed. Neither Brooke or Sam could figure out what to say. They just kept walking. Sam kicked snow as she walked alongside Brooke and starred at the floor.

"So let's change the subject." said Brooke breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"Okay. I can't wait to get home." said Sam.

"Me neither. I miss Luca, Peyton, and Sawyer so much." said Brooke, "I wish they could have came."

"Me too. It's kind of funny how Sawyer calls me aunt Sam. It makes me feel so old." Sam said kind of complaining.

"I think it's cute." said Brooke.

"That's because you are old." laughed Sam.

"Hey!" said Brooke pushing Sam playfully, "I am not old."

"Okay whatever you say old lady. So when am I getting a niece or nephew from you?" asked Sam.

"Sam I think we have a while to think about that. I am not even married yet. I love Julian but we haven't even really talked about kids yet. It seams like a whole other life time ahead." said Brooke.

"Well do you want kids?" asked Sam.

"Of course I do." said Brooke," Just one or two maybe, a boy and a girl."

Sam could imagine Brooke with kids. She would be the cool aunt giving her nieces and nephews anything that Brooke said they couldn't have, as long as it was reasonable. She would be there for them no matter what. And when she had her kids they could all come over and play together. If she was alive then, that was. She couldn't help from having her pessimistic thoughts pop up in her head again. Brooke told her that she had to stay positive and she was trying but the fact still remained that her heart was failing her no matter how much will power or strength she had. Soon she would be too tired to keep fighting anymore.

* * *

"So I will see you in the morning bright and early." said Brooke giving Sam a hug, "And Quinn."

Brooke turned to Quinn.

"Yeah?" said Quinn.

"Good luck with waking Sam up." said Brooke patting Quinn's arm.

"Yeah leave me the dirty work." said Quinn.

"Hey, I am not that bad." said Sam crossing her arms and pouting.

Brooke and Quinn laughed. Sometimes Sam could be such a big drama queen. She was also stubborn, sometimes worse than Brooke. Sometimes Brooke had to tell Sam to do something fifty times before she actually got up and did it.

"You all packed?" asked Brooke for the third time that night.

"Yes, 'mother' I am all packed for the second time." said Sam.

"You did not jump compare me to Victoria." said Brooke.

Sam smirked.

"Well I guess I will see you tomorrow then." said Brooke.

"Okay, bye." said Sam.

"See you tomorrow. said Quinn as Brooke walked out the door.

Sam watched as Brooke walked out the door knowing that the next tie she saw her she would be engaged to Julian Baker and Sam couldn't be more happy for her.

"What are you all smiley about?" asked Quinn.

"My sister is getting engaged tonight." said Sam with a smile.

* * *

_Sam and Julian sat on the side of the pool and watched as everyone played around in the water. They were splashing and swimming. Everyone was having so much fun. Sam had taken a little break because she got tired and Julian told Brooke that he would sit with her so she didn't feel lonely._

_"So when are you going to ask my sister to marry you?" asked Sam_

_"The day before we leave." said Julian._

_"That's great. I am really happy for you guys. You two really love each other. I can imagine maybe ten years from now when you guys have three crazy kids and you have a big production company and Brooke's fashion line goes global. You two are going to be like a power couple." said Sam_

_Julian laughed._

_"Sam there is something that I have to ask you though before I can marry Brooke." said Julian._

_"What is it?" asked Sam._

_"Do I have your blessing?" asked Julian._

_Sam just looked at Julian she had no idea why he was asking her for her blessing to marry Brooke. Sam had only been with Brooke for a month and a half. It wasn't like she had known her her whole life. And besides she was only Brooke's sister. Weren't you supposed to ask for a blessing from a person's mother or father but she knew that that was kind of out of the question because Dad was dead and Victoria was an inconsiderate bitch._

_"You want my blessing?" said Sam._

_"Yeas." replied Julian._

_"Why?" asked Sam._

_"Because you are the most important person in Brooke's life right now. You are her sister. You bring out thins whole other side of Brooke that nobody ever sees. She adores you Sam. And if we are getting married I need you to know that that will not change anything. I will not be taking your sister away from you or anything like that I promise." said Julian._

_"But its not like I have been with her forever." said Sam._

_"Well when you two are together it feels that way." said Julian, "So do I have your blessing?"_

_"Yes you do have my blessing." said Sam._

_Julian hugged Sam._

_"But if you ever hurt her then me and you are going to have some problems." said Sam, ""She's been hurt too many times by people she thought cared about her. She doesn't deserve any more of that." said Sam._

_"And I would never ever think of doing something like that. I would give my life for Brooke in a heartbeat. She is my soul mate Sam. From the moment I laid eyes on her I was in love." said Julian._

_"I'll keep you to those words." said Sam, "Welcome to the family."_

_

* * *

_

Brooke walked into the house and saw rose petals all over the floor. The lights were dimmed and a candle lit path was made leading towards the kitchen. Brooke followed the path until she came to the kitchen. Julian was sitting at a table with two lit candles, a bottle of wine, and two plates of food. Julian was wearing a suit and he looked absolutely handsome.

"Julian this is beautiful." said Brooke.

Julian smiled and stood up he walked over to Brooke and kissed her on the lips.

"Why didn't you tell me? I feel so under dressed." said Brooke.

"You look beautiful." said Julian, " I wanted it to be a surprise."

Julian led Brooke to her seat. He pulled out the chair and she sat. He then walked back to his seat and poured them both some wine. He picked up his glass.

"A toast." said Julian, "For many happy years together to come and more memorable moments."

"And to our friends and family." said Brooke lifting her glass.

Julian and Brooke clanked their cups together and took a sip. Julian looked across the table to the woman he loved and smiled. This was the beginning of the rest of his life, if she said yes. They both began to eat the food that was on the plates.

"Wow Julian this is amazing. You never told me that you could cook." said Brooke.

"Guess the subject just never came up." said Julian.

Brooke ate another piece of her Chicken Parmesan. When they were done both of them sat there smiling.

"This is all amazing." said Brooke.

"I'm glad that you liked it all because there is something I wanted to talk to you about." said Julian.

"What is it?" asked Brooke.

"For the past two years we have been dating. Since our first date I knew that you were the one. You are the girl I love more than anything in the world. You have been with me through the bad times and the good. But I have been thinking lately and I do not want us to just date anymore." said Julian.

"I don't understand. Are you saying that you don't want us to be together anymore?" asked Brooke.

"Actually its the exact opposite." said Julian.

Julian got up from his seat. He went over to Brooke and got on one knee. Brooke's heart rate began to speed up. Julian took a small box out of his pocket and revealed a beautiful ring.

"I want us to spend the rest of our lives together. I want to grow old with you Brooke Davis and have a family together. I never want to spend one day without knowing that you are my wife anymore." said Julian, "Brooke Penelope Davis I love you. Will you marry me?"

Brooke felt the tears of joy begin to role down her face. She was so happy at the moment. The man of her dreams was finally going to marry her. She was going to finally have the family she always dreamed of.

"Julian Baker, yes i will marry you." said Brooke.

Julian took the ring out of the box and put it on Brooke's finger. He kissed her. His dreams were finally coming true and so was Brooke's.

* * *

Clay and Sam were playing pool. Sam was winning.

"Wow Sam you're really good. Who taught you how to play pool?" asked Clay.

"Me and my friends used to go to this bar and okay all the time. My friends mom owned the place and we would go to the basement to hang out and watch tv." said Sam.

"Did you drink?" asked Clay.

"All the time." said Sam.

"Are you serious?" asked Clay.

Sam laughed at the seriousness on Clay's face. She found it so funny how everyone acted so overprotective of her and Jamie and Sawyer because they were the kids in the family.

"Of course not. I'm only fifteen Clay. I'm not a drinker and I don't do drugs or smoke for that matter. I'm an angel." said Sam with a smile.

"Yeah right." said Quinn as she walked into the room.

"Hey Quinn. I was just beating your boyfriend here at some pool." said Sam.

"I can see that but its time for bed for you pipsqueak. We have to wake up at four in the morning. And if you give me trouble in the morning I will pour a big bucket of freezing water on you." said Quinn.

"You wouldn't dare." said Sam.

"Wanna bet?" asked Quinn.

"Okay I'm going to bed. See you guys in the morning. Goodnight Clay." said Sam.'

"Goodnight." said Clay.

Sam and Quinn went to Sam's room. Sam sat on her bed.

"You okay?" asked Quinn.

"Yeah I'm great actually. These past two weeks have been amazing. My sister is engaged and my heart feels fine and Im not tired or anything. I'm really happy." said Sam.

"That's great." said Quinn.

"So how about you? I mean you seamed a little distracted today. Clay still getting those phone calls?" asked Sam.

Quinn sat on the bed next to Sam.

"Yeah. I just wish Katie would just leave us alone." said Quinn.

"It'll be okay Quinn I know it." said Sam.

Quinn smiled and held Sam's hand.

"Well go to sleep no okay." said Quinn.

"Okay." said Sam

Sam got under the covers. Quinn gave her a kiss on the forehead and left the room turning off the lights on the way out. Sam slowly drifted to sleep. Quinn walked back to the living room where Clay was sitting on the couch. She sat beside him and laid her head n his leg.

"She asleep?" asked Clay.

"Yeah." said Quinn closing her eyes.

"Maybe you should go to bed too." said Clay stroking Quinn's hair.

"When are you going to come to bed?" asked Quinn tiredly.

"In a few." said Clay, "I have to make a phone call first."

"Okay." said Quinn.

Quinn kissed Clay before getting up and walking to the her room. When she got there she saw Katie standing there with a gun pointed strait at her. Katie pulled the trigger and Quinn fell to the floor. The shot echoed through the house making Clay jump out of his seat.

"QUINN! SAM!" yelled Clay as he ran towards his room.

He saw Quinn on the floor and as he walked closer Katie came into his view. Before he could say anything Katie shot him as well. Clay was thrown back against the door by the shot. Both Clay and Quinn lay on the floor bleeding. Dying.

* * *

**There you go.**

**I hope you all liked it.**

**Tell me what you think.**

**Review.**


	15. 14 Aftermath

**Hey everyone.**

**Here is chapter 14**

**enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 14: Aftermath**

_Sam got under the covers. Quinn gave her a kiss on the forehead and left the room turning off the lights on the way out. Sam slowly drifted to sleep. Quinn walked back to the living room where Clay was sitting on the couch. She sat beside him and laid her head on his leg._

_"She asleep?" asked Clay._

_"Yeah." said Quinn closing her eyes._

_"Maybe you should go to bed too." said Clay stroking Quinn's hair._

_"When are you going to come to bed?" asked Quinn tiredly._

_"In a few." said Clay, "I have to make a phone call first."_

_"Okay." said Quinn._

_Quinn kissed Clay before getting up and walking to the her room. When she got there she saw Katie standing there with a gun pointed strait at her. Katie pulled the trigger and Quinn fell to the floor. The shot echoed through the house making Clay jump out of his seat._

_"QUINN! SAM!" yelled Clay as he ran towards his room._

_He saw Quinn on the floor and as he walked closer Katie came into his view. Before he could say anything Katie shot him as well. Clay was thrown back against the door by the shot. Both Clay and Quinn lay on the floor bleeding. Dying._

**

* * *

**BANG! BANG!

Sam shot up in her bed. She tried to focus. She had heard the shots even in her deep sleep. What she couldn't figure out yet was if the shots were real or had just been part of a bad dream. She suddenly grew scared as she heard someone talking and walking around the room next to hers. Quinn and Clay's room. It was a female voice but it wasn't Quinn's. Quinn's was nurturing and patient. This voice was angry and spiteful. Sam wanted to move but she couldn't. She was really scared.

"You two did this to yourself." said the voice, "You should have known better than to deny me Clay."

Suddenly Sam knew who it was. It was the lady that was stalking Clay. Either that or Clay had another crazy psycho client. Sam looked on the night stand for her cell phone but it wasn't there. She had forgot it in the living room. Sam slowly took the covers off of herself. She got out of bed and went to her door. She closed it quietly and locked the door. Sam went over to the window. She opened the curtain. That's when she remembered that there was a window guard on it.

"Damn it!" said Sam more scared then angry.

She had two choices. Stay there and wait until someone found her which could be the person who shot the gun. Or she could try and get help. She thought back to the shots. She wondered if Quinn and Clay were okay. Sam decided that she had to help them. Sam went to the door and listened for a second. It was quiet.

Sam opened the door and slowly stepped into the hallway. She looked both ways and began to slowly walk towards Clay and Quinn'd room. Even before she got to the door the strong stench of blood hit her. She walked into the room and saw Quinn and Clay laying on the floor. The door leading to the balcony was open, the wind blowing the curtains inside the room blocking her view of the outside.

Sam put her hand over her mouth. Flashbacks from the night her father had killed himself began to rush back. She slowly sank to the floor beside Quinn's body, the tears running down her face and onto the blood soaked carpet. She didn't know how to react. She looked to her side and saw Clay. He looked as though he had been shot in the chest but there was so much blood that Sam couldn't tell.

"No Quinn you guys can't do this to me. Please don't die!" begged Sam, "Don't leave me."

Sam sat there expecting Quinn or Clay to wake up or for her to wake up and realize that this was all just a horrible dream. None of it was real. But Quinn and Clay weren't waking up. She felt for a pulse on both of them. They were still alive, barely.

"Okay, I'm going to get help okay. I'm going to fix this. You two just gotta hold on." cried Sam.

Suddenly Sam heard the all too familiar sound of the safety being pulled. She didn't even bother to look up. She knew who it was.

"They didn't do anything." said Sam sadly.

"It was only supposed to be Clay. You and Quinn were just loose ends." said Katie.

"I'm only fifteen." said Sam, "I saw my dad die right in front of my eyes so I am not afraid of the gun. Im supposed to have two to three years to live so you would kind of be doing me a favor. But Quinn and Clay they have their whole lives in front of them. Why would you try and take that away?"

"No reason other than I could." said Katie.

Sam closed her eyes and waited. Suddenly she heard a loud POP. She felt something penetrate her side and then everything went dark. Katie looked at the three bodies on the floor, turned, and walked out of the back door pleased with her work. She knew there was a good chance that Sam would survive if help got to her in time but she just wanted to shut the kid up. Even if she did rat her out they would never catch her.

* * *

"SAM!" yelled Brooke as she woke up from a nightmare.

She put her hand on her chest as she gasped for air. Brooke felt something at the pit of her stomach. Something was wrong. Julian began to stir beside her. He woke up and sat up.

"What's wrong?" asked Julian putting his arm around his fiancé.

"I don't know. I need to call Sam." said Brooke.

"Brooke. She's probably sleeping. It already almost one in the morning." said Julian.

"I know but I just need to hear her voice." said Brooke.

"Okay. How about we go over there really quick so you don't have to wake her up and you can see her." said Julian

Brooke and Julian got up and threw on some clothes. They walked over to Quinn and Clay's house. The lights were still on and she hoped that Sam wasn't still awake because they had to go to the airport in almost four hours. They walked up the porch and rang the doorbell. There was no answer.

"They're probably all asleep." said Julian.

Sam began to come to. She heard knocking. Sam tried to get up but she couldn't. Her side was bleeding a lot. She crawled over to the bed and pulled herself up cringing in pain. Sam then held onto the wall as she made her way slowly and painfully to the living room. She tried to apply pressure to the gunshot wound. She felt the warm blood on her hand. She suddenly threw up.

She slid down to the floor. She looked at the front door. It was Brooke and Julian. She couldn't make it to the door so she did the only thing she could.

"BROOKE HELP!" screamed Sam.

Brooke heard Sam's screams.

"Back away from the door." said Julian.

Brooke backed up and Julian kicked the door in. Brooke saw Sam on the floor and ran to her.

"Quinn and Clay. Room." said Sam painfully.

Julian ran to Quinn and Clay's room. He saw them both on the floor. He took out his cell phone and began to call the ambulance. Brooke was holding Sam who was barely conscious. Both sisters were terrified.

"You're going to be okay." said Brooke, "Help is coming."

Brooke was crying.

"Did he ask you?" asked Sam weakly.

"Yeah. And you are going to be my maid of honor so you have to hang on okay?" asked Brooke.

"Maid of honor?" said Sam surprised, "Brooke I.."

"No okay. You are going to be okay. Anything that you say is going to sound like goodbye and you are not giving up on me. Do you hear me?" asked Brooke.

Sam shook her head. She was getting tired. She wanted to stay awake but she couldn't.

"Sam!" yelled Brooke noticing that she wasn't opening her eyes

Julian kneeled beside Quinn and Clay wondering how someone could just come in and shoot three innocent people like nothing. Suddenly he heard a small noise. He looked to his lefty and saw Clay who was barely conscious.

"Clay man you're going to be okay. Help is on the way. They are going to be here soon." said Julian.

"Quinn.." said Clay with barely any strength left.

"She was shot too but don't worry you all are going to be just fine." said Julian.

* * *

Haley woke up for the third time. She was excited to be going home in about four hours. She couldn't keep her eyes closed for more than an hour. She was happy that they had all went on this vacation. Everyone had needed some time to relax and take it easy. Haley looked at Nathan who was sound asleep and smiled. Despite of her mothers death she had to admit to herself that she was happy. She had a wonderful family and she could get through this rough time.

Haley quiet got out of bed and walked to the kitchen. On her way she looked into Jamie's room who was fast asleep. She knew that he had had fun during the past two weeks. She was glad. Even though Jamie was only five he had been through so much. Haley was glad that even for just a little while he was able to be happy and a kid.

Haley went into the kitchen and got a glass of water. As she made her way back to the room she heard sirens followed by bright red and blue lights that almost blinded her. She walked over to the window and looked out into the night. She watched as three ambulances and two cop cars sped down the street. She looked in the distance and could see the house where Quinn, Clay, and Sam were staying.

"Oh god please no." Haley begged, praying that they would not stop in front of Quinn's.

Yet her prayers were crushed when they did. Haley dropped the glass of water and rushed back to her room.

"Nathan wake up now!" yelled Haley.

Haley sat on the bed and began to put on her shoes and coat. Nathan began to wake up confused at why his wife was yelling frantically.

"Hales what's wrong?" asked Nathan.

"There are cops and ambulances at Quinn's. We need to go over there. NOW!" said Haley.

Haley hoped that her sister was okay. She had already lost her mother. Would fate be so cruel as to take her sister as well? If that were to happen she would never be the same. She just wouldn't be able to handle that. Nathan got up and began to put his shoes and coat on as well.

"Wait what about Jamie? We can't leave him here alone." said Nathan.

"Okay we can take the car and he can stay inside." said Haley.

Nathan went to Jamie's room. He tried his best not to wake him up. Nathan put Jamie's shoes on with no problem but when he tried to put on his jacket Jamie woke up. Jamie sat up and rubbed his tired eyes confused.

"What's wrong Daddy? Is it time to go yet?" asked Jamie.

"No buddy we have to go to Auntie Quinn's really fast. You're going to have to stay in the car so bring you're blanket okay." said Nathan.

Jamie did as he was told. He got his blanket and when Nathan was done putting on his shoes they went to the car. Haley's heart was practically in her throat. Nathan started the car and they drove over to Quinn's. Haley all but jumped out of the car as she saw a gurney being taken out of the house. She ran over to it. It was Sam. She was unconscious and bleeding heavily.

"Sam?" said Haley.

Haley looked inside the house. She saw Brooke in tears talking with a police officer. Julian was hugging her and they both had blood on them. Haley rushed over to them.

"Brooke what happened?" asked Haley.

"I don't know I came here because I just had a bad feeling and when I got here the door was locked. We rang the doorbell and I heard Sam screaming for me. She was bleeding. She was shot Haley." said Brooke.

"Ma'am do you have any idea who could have done this to these people?" the police asked.

"No I have no...wait these people?" asked Haley beginning to freak out, "Brooke where is Quinn?"

Brooke looked at Julian who gave her a sympathetic look. Brooke had no idea how to explain that Quinn and Clay had been shot too. She knew that Haley was still suffering from her mothers death.

"Hales..." said Brooke sincerely.

Haley began began to cry. She ran to Quinn's room. Quinn and Clay were both being put on gurneys. Haley ran to Quinn.

"Quinn!" cried Haley.

Quinn and Clay were still unconscious.

"Mrs you need to back away and let us do our job." said the paramedic.

"No she's my sister!" said Haley.

"I understand Mrs but we need to get her to the hospital now. She and her boyfriend have lost a lot of blood already." said the paramedic.

Haley felt someone grab her.

"Haley she's going to be fine." said Nathan.

At first she tried to fight him and get free but soon Haley broke down in Nathans arms. He held her tight. He could only imagine what Haley was going through.

When Haley had calmed down Nathan and her walked outside. Jamie was standing there starring as Quinn was loaded into one of the ambulances. He was in shock from seeing all the blood. He dropped the blanket that was wrapped around him and ran up to the ambulance. Haley got out of Nathans hold and ran to Jamie. She picked him up. He was crying and Haley began to cry also.

Jamie, Nathan, Brooke, Haley and Julian could only watch as their loved ones were loaded into the ambulances and driven off to the hospital. They didn't know whether or not they would live or die. All they could do was hope. But what if hope wasn't good enough.

* * *

**There you go.**

**I hope you all liked it.**

**Tell me what you think.**

**Review.**


	16. 15 The hospital

**Hey everyone.**

**Here is chapter 15**

**enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 15: The Hospital**

"Love is stronger than death even though it can't stop death from happening, but no matter how hard death tries it can't separate people from love. It can't take away our memories either. In the end, life is stronger than death."

_"Quinn!" cried Haley._

_Quinn and Clay were still unconscious._

_"Mrs you need to back away and let us do our job." said the paramedic._

_"No she's my sister!" said Haley._

_"I understand Mrs but we need to get her to the hospital now. She and her boyfriend have lost a lot of blood already." said the paramedic._

_Haley felt someone grab her._

_"Haley she's going to be fine." said Nathan._

_At first she tried to fight him and get free but soon Haley broke down in Nathans arms. He held her tight. He could only imagine what Haley was going through._

_When Haley had calmed down Nathan and her walked outside. Jamie was standing there starring as Quinn was loaded into one of the ambulances. He was in shock from seeing all the blood. He dropped the blanket that was wrapped around him and ran up to the ambulance. Haley got out of Nathans hold and ran to Jamie. She picked him up. He was crying and Haley began to cry also._

_Jamie, Nathan, Brooke, Haley and Julian could only watch as their loved ones were loaded into the ambulances and driven off to the hospital. They didn't know whether or not they would live or die. All they could do was hope. But what if hope wasn't good enough._

_

* * *

_Brooke and Haley were pacing back and forth in the waiting room. It had been over an hour and they still did not know anything. No one had come to talk to them and they were all starting to get mad. They couldn't just sit there and do nothing while the people they loved were possibly for all they knew barely hanging on to their lives. No no one spoke because they honestly had no idea of what to say. Everyone was afraid that if they started to talk then they would say something wrong.

"Okay that's it." said Brooke frustrated, "I am going to find out something. I can't just stand here."

Brooke went over to the reception desk. A nurse was typing information into the computer.

"Excuse me." said Brooke, "I need someone to tell me whats going on. We have been here for an hour."

"I'm sorry but your going to have to wait." said the nurse.

"We've been waiting for long enough." said Haley as she walked towards the doors leading into the emergency room.

"You can't go in there." said the nurse.

When the doors opened there was a doctor. Haley stopped walking. She looked up him and tried to read his expression. It was blank.

"Why don't we go back into the waiting room and talk." said the doctor.

Haley was reluctant at first thinking that if she was fast enough she could make it around the doctor and find Quinn herself but she knew that security would likely get her and throw her out of the hospital. They all went to the waiting room and sat down. The doctor stood in front of them. He took a deep breath and looked at his clipboard. Then he began to talk.

"So..." said Nathan.

"I'll start with the teenager." said the doctor.

"Her names Samantha Davis. She's my sister." said Brooke.

"Well Samantha sustained a gunshot wound to the abdomen. The bullet exited through her side but we ordered an x-ray to see if there are any fragments left. She is in surgery right now because she is hemorrhaging really badly and we need to contain the blood loss. Once she comes out of surgery we will place her in the ICU." said the doctor.

"Can I see her? Well I mean I know that she is in surgery but don't you guys have one of those examination rooms or something?" asked Brooke.

"I don't know if thats the bast idea Ms. Davis." said the doctor.

"Please. Look I've only been with her for going on two months but she is afraid to be alone. If she wakes up and no one she knows is there she will freak out. You will not be able to treat her if she does that. I need to be with her. If anything happens I need to be there." said Brooke.

"Okay." said the doctor, "The nurse can take you."

Brooke looked at the nurse who was standing by the entrance of the ER. She needed to find out about Quinn and Clay first. She couldn't just go and leave Haley hanging. She was her best friend and Quinn was Haley's sister.

"Wait. How are Quinn and Clay?" asked Brooke concerned.

"Well Quinn was shot in the abdomen as well but the bullet did not exit. It is slowly traveling towards her lungs. Were are doing emergency surgery on her. Clay on the other hand was shot in the chest. She bullet hit a vessel near his heart and we are quickly trying to repair the damage but there is a possibility that he might not make it. And though that chance may be less for Quinn and Samantha there is still that possibility ." said the doctor, "Were going to do everything we can to save your loved ones. I promise.

All of them were shocked. Jamie was scared the most. He had lost his grandma, Quentin, and his grandpa, and now he could lose his cousin, aunt, and uncle. He didn't understand why there were bad people who thought it was okay to take the lives of the people who were good. He loved Quinn, Clay, and Sam. He couldn't imagine what it would be like if any of them didn't make it. He didn't want to think about it. It hurt too much.

"You should go see Sam." said Haley to Brooke.

"Are you sure?" asked Brooke putting her hand on Haley's arm, "Haley if you need me I will stay. You shouldn't go through this alone."

"I'm not alone. I have Julian, Nate, and Jamie. I will be fine okay. Just go. Sam needs you." said Haley.

"They are all going to be okay Haley. I know it. They're strong" said Brooke trying to fight back her own tears.

Haley hugged Brooke. She knew that she was just as scared as her.

"When Sam gets out of surgery you tell her that we love her okay." said Haley with a small smile.

"Okay and you do the same for me with Quinn and tell Clay to hurry up and propose to your sister." said Brooke.

"Okay." laughed Haley.

Brooke followed the nurse. They got min an elevator and went down a floor. It was so quiet in the hospital yet she felt like she could hear the voices of the families grieving over the loss of their loved ones. She knew that hospitals saved people but it was the people that died there that made the hospital atmosphere so scary and uncomfortable. The nurse led Brooke into a room with a bunch of chairs. She looked through the glass and could see the surgeons operating on Sam. She covered her mouth with her hand and slowly sat in a seat where she finally broke down.

She didn't understand how this could happen. Not even three hours ago Sam had been laughing and joking around. Now she was lying on a surgical table fighting for her life. Brooke just wished that she could switch places. She wished that she was the one who had been shot not Sam. The bad things always happened to Sam and Brooke was tired of it. She was also angry with herself. She was supposed to protect Sam and now look where she was. If Sam died it would be all her fault.

* * *

The doctor's got Sam set up in the ICU. Brooke watched from the doorway. The surgeon who had operated on Sam said he had wanted to talk to her.

"Are you Samantha's guardian?" asked the surgeon.

"Yes, I am her sister." said Brooke.

"Well we managed to stop the bleeding which is good but Sam needs a transfusion. From our charts we see that she is AB negative. Unfortunately we do not have any more of that blood type in stock. We need to check if you are a match. If you aren't and Sam can't get a transfusion in four hours tops she could die." said the surgeon.

"What? How can you not have that blood here. This is a hospital for god sake's." Brooke yelled.

Brooke was so frustrated. She didn't know what to do. She had to be a match. It was Sam's only chance. She just had to.

"Ms. Davis AB negative blood type accounts in less than one percent of the population," said the surgeon.

"Okay take the blood now." said Brooke rolling up her sleeve.

"You have to sit." said the surgeon.

Brooke sat in the chair beside Sam's bed. A nurse came over with a kit. She tied a strap around Brooke's arm and searched for a vein. When she found one she used the syringe to take blood. Once she had a full tube she took a cotton ball, applied pressure, and took out the needle. After she put a band aid on her arm. The nurse and doctors left the room. Brooke turned to Sam and held her hand.

"Sam you're going to be okay. You just got to fight and hang on. I promised I wouldn't let anything happen to you and I don't break my promises." said Brooke, "I love you Sam. Do your big sister a favor and don't give up. I need you."

Brooke began to cry. She felt powerless and weak. Suddenly she realized that she had to do something

"I know your going to be mad at me for doing this but I have to." said Brooke.

Brooke got up and walked out of the hospital. Haley saw her walk out and went after her, followed by Julian, thinking that Brooke was going to run away. Brooke took out her phone and dialed a number. She took a quick glance at Haley and Julian.

"Hello?" said Brooke.

"What is it Brooke? Do you know what time it is?" asked the voice on the other phone.

"I didn't call to argue or start anything. I called because I needed to tell you something. It's about Sam." said Brooke.

"What is she too much for you to handle?" asked the voice.

"Please don't start okay. It's been a long night and this is really important. There was an incident. Sam's been shot."

"What! Brooke where the hell are you? How could you let this happen? You were supposed to be the one watching her. You said you could take care of her. That is why you were granted guardianship of her."

Brooke began to cry. She just couldn't take it. Even coming from Victoria those words hurt.

"Were in Ohio and I know okay. I know that I was supposed to protect her. I know that this is my fault. It's just another thing I screwed up right Mom. You should know all about that though." said Brooke.

Brooke hung up on Victoria and threw her phone. She sank to the floor in tears. Haley was at her side in a second. Brooke couldn't be strong anymore. Haley hugged her. She looked up at Julian who shot her a sympathetic expression.

"What's wrong Brooke?" asked Haley.

"She needs a transfusion and she's AB negative. They don't have any blood for her here. They took some of mine but there is a possibility that I could not be a match. Then what?" cried Brooke.

"We will get checked too Brooke." said Julian.

"Now come on and let's go inside. It's freezing out here and you don't even have a coat on." said Haley, "Oh and Peyton wants you to call her later."

Brooke stood up. She wiped her tears and picked up her phone which was completely trashed. She took out the sim card and threw the phone away. They all walked back into the hospital. Brooke told Nathan what was going on and he agreed to get his blood checked also. The doctor came out into the waiting room. Brooke knew that she wasn't a match by the look on his face. She just shook her head.

"I'm sorry Ms. Davis." said the doctor.

Nathan stood up.

"Me, my wife, and Brooke's boyfriend would like to get our blood tested also." said Nathan.

"And me." said Jamie standing up.

"Jamie no." said Brooke.

"Brooke I need to do something. What if I am a match. I could save Sam. She's my cousin. I have to help her." said Jamie.

Brooke looked at the doctor and he shook his head yes. They were taken to a room and each of them had blood drawn form their arms. The doctor said they could all wait in the room until the test was done.

"That was really brave of you Jamie." said Haley, "I am so proud of you."

"Like I said she's my cousin. She's family." said Jamie.

Brooke smiled. She couldn't believe she was hearing this out of the mouth of a five year old. He was absolutely adorable and Brooke couldn't thank him enough. Whether or not he was a match he had still done something amazing.

* * *

After about five minutes of waiting impatiently the doctor returned. He held his clipboard against his chest.

"I am sorry to say that none of you were a match." said the doctor.

"What does that mean?" asked Brooke.

"Were trying to get through to other hospitals but a storm is coming in and communication is not that great. Some of the doctors and nurses have decided to get tested themselves." said the doctor.

"So honestly all we can do is wait." said Nathan.

"That would be correct." said the doctor.

"Thank you." said Julian.

"Oh there is one more thing though. Mrs James- Scott we discovered something when testing your blood." said the doctor.

Haley suddenly grew worried.

"Is it something bad?" asked Jamie, "Is my mama sick?"

"No buddy she is not sick. But you are about to be a big brother. Congratulations, you're pregnant." said the doctor,

Haley was shocked. She had been feeling a little off lately but she guessed that it was just from a cold. She didn't know that she was pregnant. Nathan smiled and kissed her. Jamie had a huge grin on his face.

Suddenly the doctors beeper went off. Every one looked a him.

"What's going on?" asked Brooke.

"They are getting Sam ready for transport." said the doctor.

"Wait! To where?" asked Brooke confused.

"Tree Hill North Carolina. They found a match." said the doctor.

"Who?"

"Victoria Davis."

* * *

**There you go.**

**I hope you all liked it.**

**Review.**


	17. 16 A mother's love

**Hey everyone.**

**Here is chapter 16.**

**Enjoy.**

**Ps: anyone who likes twilight stories I just started one so check it out if you want.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 16: A mother's love**

_Suddenly the doctors beeper went off. Every one looked a him._

_"What's going on?" asked Brooke._

_"They are getting Sam ready for transport." said the doctor._

_"Wait! To where?" asked Brooke confused._

_"Tree Hill North Carolina. They found a match." said the doctor._

_"Who?"_

_"Victoria Davis."_

_

* * *

_Brooke was shocked. She hadn't told Victoria that Sam needed a transfusion. She guessed that Victoria had called the hospital to check on Sam's condition but it amazed her that of all people Victoria was the one who was a match. She hadn't even attempted to have any part in Sam's life since they went to social services and now that Sam was in the hospital dying she suddenly cared. It didn't make sense to her at all.

"We have to go now. The helicopter is here and the window to save Sam is closing fast." said the Doctor.

The doctor left the room. Brooke turned to her friends. They seemed just as shocked as she was. Victoria just wasn't the kind of person to give a damn about anyone even her kids. She had never cared when Brooke was getting drunk and partying all night or when she and Peyton were attacked by psycho Derek.

"Keep us up to date." said Haley as she walked over to Brooke and hugged her, "And I want to talk to her when she wakes up."

"Okay." said Brooke hugging Haley back, "And you do the same for Quinn and Clay."

"You got it." said Haley.

Brooke pulled away from Haley and looked at everyone once more before exiting the room. She went to Sam's room and got her coat. The doctor's were changing wires and putting a heating blanket on her. Sam looked like she was sleeping but Brooke knew that she was dying and she couldn't take it. She couldn't lose her sister.

"How long does she have?" asked Brooke.

"We can't be certain but our best guess would be four hours. The helicopter ride and transport will take about three maybe three and a half so were cutting it short here." said one of the nurses.

Brooke shook her head. She was scared.

Once the nurses were done getting her ready they took Sam to the helicopter. Brooke followed closely telling Sam to hold on and they would get her help soon. Brooke just hoped that that was true. She needed Sam to hang in there and fight but it would be no use if they didn't make it in time. There was a storm that was also going to slow them down. Brooke hated the bad luck that they all seemed to be having lately. This was supposed to be a happy day. She was engaged. Haley was pregnant. And instead of going home and telling their loved ones they were in the hospital watching as the people that meant most to them were slowly slipping away.

Brooke got in the helicopter right after they loaded Sam into it. They gave Brooke a pair of headphones because it was going to get loud. The made sure that Sam was strapped down securely and they lifted off.

Not even barely five minutes after the helicopter began to shake. They were inside the storm and it seemed as though the helicopter was going to go down. Brooke grabbed Sam's hand swearing to herself that if she made it out alive she was never going to get on one of those damn things ever again.

* * *

The transport and flight had taken three and a half hours. The storm had greatly threw them off course and now every second counted. Even if they got Sam the blood there was no guarantee that she wouldn't suffer from brain damage. She was barely hanging on. Her stats seemed to be slowly nosediving as time progressed.

They rushed Sam into the hospital, with Brooke right behind them. Brooke didn't even pay attention to Victoria, who was standing by the nurse's station, as the doctors put Sam in a room. The nurses and doctors hooked her up to machines as fast as they could. Once she was set they began the transfusion. The nurse took her temperature, recorded her stats, and watched the monitor for a minute before leaving the room.

Brooke walked over to Sam's bed. She held onto Sam's hand. Sam looked like she was sleeping but Brooke knew that wasn't the case. She was possibly dying.

"You did good Sam. Your a fighter thats for sure and I need you to keep on fighting okay. I can't lose you." said Brooke as tears welled up in her eyes.

She looked over her shoulder to see Victoria starring at her.

"I'll be right back I promise." said Brooke.

Brooke kissed Sam's forehead. She wiped the tears away.

"I love you." said Brooke before walking out into the hallway.

Brooke went by Victoria.

"How did you know?" asked Brooke.

"I called. Although you should have been the one to tell me Brooke. She is my daughter. I deserved to know." said Victoria.

"You gave up the right to call her your daughter when you abandoned her and allowed her to be hurt by dad constantly. I didn't tell you because it wouldn't have made a difference. You don't care about her. What are you doing anyway. This better not be some sort of charity case thing because I spear. I will not let her turn out like you." said Brooke, "And that is a promise."

"Spare me Brooke." said Victoria, "I'm here because my daughter needed a transfusion because she was shot. This would not have happened if I had gotten guardianship of her."

"Oh please. None of what she has gone through would have happened if you would have been a mother and raised you daughter instead of just dropping her off with Dad. Do you have any idea what she's been through? Do you even care?" asked Brooke angrily.

"Of course I care. I want to make up for lost time." said Victoria.

"She hates you." laughed Brooke angrily, "And so do I."

Brooke was growing very impatient with Victoria. She was trying to act like a saint when the fact of the matter was that this was all her fault. Brooke didn't want to talk to her anymore but she knew that she at least had to thank her. No matter what her intentions were she had still possibly saved Sam's life. That was more important than anything else.

"Look Victoria thank you but I need to get back to Sam. I want to be there when she wakes up." said Brooke.

Brooke started to walk away.

"Brooke wait." said Victoria.

Brooke stopped walking and turned towards her mother, folding her arms across her chest.

"What?" asked Brooke.

"I want to be there for her okay. I know I have made plenty of mistakes in my life but I want to try and fix certain things. I know that you will always hate me. You are grown now but Sam is a teenager. I can still make up for lost time. Shouldn't I have the chance?" Asked Victoria.

Brooke didn't know how to take that. A part of her thought that her mother was just BSing her like always but another part actually felt sorry for her. Truthfully she did think that Sam deserved a mom but Victoria's record was against her. Was it possible that she could actually change after all this time? Brooke couldn't know for certain.

"Lets say I agree to let you try. Are you going to skip out on her the first chance you get?" asked Brooke.

"No." stated Victoria.

Brooke gritted her teeth and looked away for a second. She couldn't believe that she was about to do what she was.

"Okay. But it's up to her. Do not ambush her once she wakes up. Give her a little time to rest. Come back in a few hours and do me a favor swing by Peyton's and tell her what's going on. I kind of broke my phone." said Brooke

Victoria rolled her eyes. And turned to walk away.

"Oh and mom." said Brooke.

Victoria stopped in her tracks and looked over her shoulder.

"If she says no there will no arguing. She doesn't need the drama right now." said Brooke, "And I lied. I don't hate you per-say. I just don't trust you."

Victoria had a small smile on her face as she made her way out of the hospital. Brooke sighed and made her way back to Sam's room. She sat down in the chair beside her bed.

"Sam you need to wake up kiddo. I need to talk to you." said Brooke," Victoria is officially going crazy but i guess you could say in a good way. She wants to be a part of your life any, kill me for saying this but, maybe you should let her. Just to give it a try."

Brooke got no reponse.

"I promise I won't let her hurt you." promised Brooke.

Suddenly Brooke saw Sam's eyes begin to flutter. She grabbed her hand.

"Come on Sam. You can do it just open your eyes." encouraged Brooke.

"Brooke..." said Sam with a hoarse voice as her eyes opened.

"I am right here sweetie." smiled Brooke.

"What happened?" asked Sam.

"You don't remember?" asked Brooke.

Sam shook her head no. She didn't really remember anything after arguing with Katy. She remembered Quinn and Clay on the floor and Katy pointing the gun at her. Suddenly it began to come back to her. She was shot.

"That psycho bitch shot me!" said Sam.

"Who was it Sam?" asked Brooke.

"I don't know her name but I think it was Clay's stalker person, Katie I think.." said Sam.

Brooke shook her head. Sam had been in the wrong place at the wrong time. She wasn't supposed to have been shot.

"I was in my room and me and Quinn were talking before I went to bed. After we were done talking she left and I fell asleep. I woke up because I heard a loud noise, a gunshot. I didn't know what was going on and I locked my door. I went to the window but there was a window guard. Who even uses those anymore?" asked Sam, "So I was stuck in my room. I decided that I had to try and help them. I left the room and went to theirs. Katie was gone and Clay and Quinn were on the floor. I went over to them and started freaking out. Thats when I heard Katy pull the safety and she shot me."

"Wait till until I get my hands on that Bitch." said Brooke.

"Don't do anything." said Sam.

"Sam she shot you. She is not going to get away with that." said Brooke.

"Let the cops handle it. If you go and do anything to her your going to jail and Im going to foster care or worse, Victoria. I need you." said Sam.

Brooke nodded understandingly. Sam was right. Brooke didn't want Sam to be alone, not after all she had been through in such a short amount of time. She deserved a happy stable home with people that loved her.

"Speaking of Victoria..." said Brooke.

"What about her?" asked Sam curiously.

"She's here. Well not here here but in Tree Hill. You were transported here by helicopter which by the way we will never be going on again." said Brooke making Sam smile a little.

"What did she want?" asked Sam.

"You needed a transfusion from all the blood you lost and you have AB negative which is really rare and neither me or Haley, Jamie, Nate, or even some of the doctors were a match. Victoria was so she donated blood for you which saved your life. She didn't want anything but asked to be in your life more. She wants to make up for the stuff she has done." said Brooke.

"Not going to happen." said Sam simply.

"Sam come on. At least she is trying right. Maybe it will be a good thing." said Brooke.

"Why should I? She was never there for me." said Sam.

"I know that Sam but still no matter how much you don't like her she did give birth to you. That doesn't make her your mom but maybe you don't have to start out as mother and daughter. You could start out as friends and work up from there at your own pace." sad Brooke.

Sam though about it for a little while. She did want to get to know Victoria a little. She wanted to know where she came from and why Victoria did what she did. And she didn't know, maybe Victoria wo9uld actually turn out to be a good person. She still didn't like her though.

"Fine. I will give her a shot but I am doing this for you not for her." said Sam.

**

* * *

There you go.**

**Tell me what you think.**

**Review( Por Favor lol)**


	18. 17 Christmas part 1

**Hey everyone.**

**Here is chapter 17**

**Enjoy**

**PS: I NOT BE UPDATING ANY OF MY STORIES UNTIL I GET BACK FROM VACATION WHICH WILL BE ON SEPTEMBER FIRST. SORRY. BUT DON'T WORRY ONCE I GET BACK I WILL START UPDATING AGAIN. PROMISE!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 17: Christmas (part 1)**

Sam sat in the living room starring at the Christmas Tree. She loved the different color lights. The way that they blended together and sent splashes of light around the room as they blinked on and off had some kind of appeal that drew her attention. The holidays were her favorite part of the year; well actually they were until her dad changed. That was when holidays were hell for her but it was different know. She had a whole bunch of people that she cared about to spend this Christmas with. It was only four in the morning but she couldn't sleep. She had been having nightmares about the shooting incident over and over for the past two weeks.

Her wound was healing, slowly but it was healing. She had been given some pain medicine for it and it helped a lot. Quinn was also healing. They had managed to stop the bullet from getting to her lungs or her heart. Clay however wasn't so lucky. He was in a coma and it had everyone on edge. Quinn sat by his bed day and night just waiting for him to open his eyes. Sam hadn't really talked to her since it happened and she was kind of regretting it. She wanted to be there for Quinn but she didn't want to say the wrong thing like she had a tendency to do.

The hospital had airlifted Clay to Tree Hill General a week ago after the storm had completely blew through. Sam had already been released by then and was home with Brooke. She had been afraid to sleep in her room and had ended up in Brooke's on several occasions. Brooke and Julian didn't mind though. Julian even took the floor or sofa so that she didn't have to feel uncomfortable. Sam felt like she was intruding but Brooke and Julian reassured her that that wasn't the case at all. They said that they understood but how could they. They weren't there. They hadn't practically begged Katie to kill them. She had decided that she wouldn't tell Brooke about that.

Since she had gotten out of the hospital she had been spending a lot of time with Victoria. They had gone shopping and even done some of what Sam liked to do like went to a bookstore, the movies, and even a concert. Sam still didn't think of her as a mother figure but she wasn't as bad as Sam originally though she was. She had told Sam about when she was pregnant with her that she used to always used to despise Pizza which was probably why Sam loved it so much. She had told her about when she was a baby that Victoria saw her a few times and that it had been tough giving her up. Sam didn't know whether or not to believe her but she had to give her a chance.

Suddenly Sam heard footsteps and she guessed that Brooke had woken up and was going to check on her. This was the first night that Sam hadn't wanted to sleep in Brooke's room. She had wanted to try and get back to normal and give Brooke and Julian a little break. They were engaged after all.

Brooke walked into the living room, tying her robe around her. She saw Sam on the sofa and sat beside her pulling her into her arms. She knew that Sam and Victoria were bonding or whatever but she missed hanging out with Sam.

"You okay?" asked Brooke letting her go.

"Yeah." said Sam moving hair out of her face and behind her ear.

"So can you believe it's already Christmas?" asked Brooke.

Sam shook her head. She couldn't believe it. It had been two months since she had came to Tree Hill and her whole life had turned around and it was all thanks to Brooke mostly and the others. She couldn't imagine not knowing everyone. They were all good people and acted more like a family then blood relatives did except with more drama; a lot more drama.

Sam was excited. Maddie had called her the previous night and told her that she was in Tree Hill. Sam missed her so much and it was going to be great having her best friend there for a while. Even though she loved everyone Maddie had been there from the start. She had been her best friend since kindergarten. She was so much easier to talk to. She knew how I was and she could tell when I was hiding something or lying.

"What's going through that head of yours girlie?" asked Brooke.

"A lot." said Sam honestly.

"Care to elaborate on that?" asked Brooke curiously with a smile.

"Well let's see. I can't wait to see Maddie, I'm worried about Clay and Quinn, and the fact that this is our first Christmas together." said Sam, "Oh and that is just a few."

"Why are you worried about Quinn. I mean I understand about Clay but Quinn is okay." said Brooke.

"I haven't even gone to see Clay or talked to Quinn." said Sam "I don't want her to be mad at me. She's just so sad and I feel bad that she has to be there alone you know. Yes other people go to visit but she hasn't even left the place."

"Sammy she is hurting. She loves Clay. And I am one hundred percent sure that she is not in any way angry with you Sam. How about after breakfast you get dressed and we will go to the hospital and you can try and get her to come over today. I know that Clay wouldn't want her to be alone and unhappy on Christmas." said Brooke.

"Okay." said Sam.

Sam hugged Brooke again. She couldn't wait until later when everyone came over. Sam hadn't seen that much of Peyton and she missed her, Lucas, and Sawyer. She and Brooke had went Christmas shopping and gotten a bunch of gifts for everyone and then they had split up to get gifts for each other. Brooke had said that it was the start of a ritual that they could do every year. Sam agreed. She didn't really like shopping but it was only once or twice a year on special occasions or when she needed something badly so she could deal with it.

"Brooke.." said Sam.

"Yeah?" said Brooke.

"What happens next?" asked Sam.

Brooke gave Sam a confused look.

"I mean like right now I am here technically on a temporary guardianship, kind of like fostering. Are you going to get like full guardianship of me?" asked Sam.

Brooke hadn't really thought about that but lately it had popped into her head a few times and she had even sent for the paper work. She wanted to make it so that no one could ever take Sam away from her but it was kind of weird. Sam was her little sister and taking full guardianship was technically like adopting, Sam would be legally hers. She just didn't know if Sam wanted that. Brooke didn't want to push her into anything.

"Would you want that?" asked Brooke.

Sam thought for a moment.

"I think so. I mean I don't want to go anywhere else you know. I want to stay her with you and the only way that that could happen was if you got full guardianship of me. Plus even though your my sister you act like a mom sometimes and even though it seems a little weird it doesn't feel that way to me since Victoria has never been one to me and still isn't. Yeah we have had fun hanging out but what happens when she has to go back to New York?" said Sam, "I guess what I am trying to say is that you are the only mother-type figure I have ever known and I want to stay here."

Brooke smiled. She hadn't ever talked about this with Sam so she didn't know exactly how she felt. It was good to know and good that Sam felt the way she did because she loved Sam and she knew that Sam loved Tree Hill. It was the first time that Sam could just relax and be a kid, though she hadn't fully relaxed yet. She was doing way better than she was in the beginning and Brooke was happy.

"Okay." said Brooke.

"Okay?" asked Sam confused.

"I already sent for the papers, just in case." confessed Brooke.

"You did?" asked Sam surprised.

"Yes I did. I knew that we would have to have this talk eventually. I know that you like it here and I wouldn't want to ever take that away from you Sam. The time you will ever leave this place is when you are ready to go off and start your future, preferably after you graduate high school please." said Brooke with a smile.

Sam couldn't help but laugh. Brooke was right she did like it here in Tree Hill and she didn't want to leave. Brooke had changed her, for the good, and she wouldn't ever want to be separated from her like before. She loved how Brooke had so much faith that she was going to be okay and that her heart wasn't going t ogive out on her when she turned eighteen and she wished she could think that but she didn't. She was really scared and knew that if that was actually going to happen then she would have to cherish every moment that she got.

"Now it is four in the morning. I don't know if you know that or not and you little missy need to go to bed." said Brooke.

Sam frowned which Brooke noticed immediately.

"Hey you need to sleep. I know that the nightmares are bothering you but don't worry they will start to go away soon. I promise." said Brooke.

"Okay." said Sam.

"You wanna hear a story?" asked Brooke.

"Brooke I'm almost sixteen. Five year olds like stories." said Sam.

"You are never too old to hear a good story. And besides its not like I am reading you Cinderella or something like that. It is a true story." said Brooke, "And I will even let you choose on what it is about."

"Fine." said Sam giving in, "I want to hear about how you and Julian met."

Brooke smiled. She knew that one day she would be telling this story to her kids. It seemed like so far away though. She still hadn't truly absorbed the fact that she was getting married. It truly was amazing. She had the guy of her dreams, finally. When she was in high school she never would have guessed that this was how she would be at age twenty three: engaged and with her little sister and bast friends.

Sam got in a comfortable position. She laid on the sofa so that she was laying beside Brooke who was also laying on the sofa as well.

"Well it started out when Lucas' book _An unkindness of Ravens_, was going to be turned into a movie. It was a pretty big deal around here. Well Julian was Peyton's ex." began Brooke.

"Wow." said Sam, "It's funny how you guys are marrying each other's ex's."

"Shh. You are suppose to be sleeping." said Brooke.

Sam sighed and continued to listen.

"Anyway, we were at a charity concert for the marines which both Haley and Mia were in and kicked ass by the way. Peyton had told me about everything that had happened between her and Julian and I noticed that he was an ass. I told him that if he was trying to sabotage Peyton and Lucas' relationship that he should get loss because they were made for each other and if he read the book he would know that being the third person in a Peyton Luke love triangle doesn't work out. Of course he had to be an ass about it and tried to flirt with me but Peyton came and told him to shove it and we went to introduce angels and airwaves which was awesome by the way." said Brooke.

Brooke stopped for a second. She looked at Sam who was yawning. Brooke stroked Sam's hair and continued with her story.

"Well eventually I guess you can say I warmed up to him. He helped me a lot after Clothes over Bros was robbed and I was attacked. It wasn't bad though because luckily a cop was across the street." said Brooke, "Julian was getting coffee and saw everything. He came over to help. He even stayed at the house for a few weeks because I was a little on edge. I even bought a gun which because I was scared. Julian helped me get back to the old me and I will always be thankful for that. We worked together a lot during the movie and at some point we just fell in love." said Brooke.

Brooke smiled at the memory. Meeting Julian had been on of the best things that ever happened to her and she would be forever thankful for him in her life. She loved him so much that she couldn't even explain it.

Brooke looked down at Sam and saw that she was down for the count. Brooke placed a kiss on her forehead and laid her head down on the sofa, falling asleep shortly after.

* * *

Brooke and Sam woke up three hours later to the smell of eggs and bacon cooking on the stove. Sam rolled over, thinking she was in her bed and fell off the sofa. Brooke laughed as did Sam.

"I have got to stop doing that." said Sam rubbing her head.

"Are you okay?" laughed Brooke.

"Fine." said Sam.

Julian walked into the living room holding two plates. Sam sat back on the sofa and took one. Brooke took the other. Julian had known when he woke up and Brooke wasn't there that Sam had either not been able to sleep. He had decided that he would do something for the girls and make breakfast for them.

"Merry Christmas." said Julian giving Sam and Brooke each a kiss on the forehead.

"Merry Christmas." said both Sam and Brooke in return.

When they were done eating breakfast they put their plates in the sink and Sam gave Brooke a hug before going back into her room to get ready to go to the hospital. Brooke got dressed and decided to tidy up in the kitchen a little. Julian came into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Brooke's waist. Brooke leaned back into him

"Should we let her open a present first?" asked Julian.

"No let her do it later when everyone else is here." said Brooke.

"You are really good with her Brooke." said Julian.

"Thanks you are too and one day we will be like this with our own kids." said Brooke.

Julian smiled. He had never thought much about being a dad but now that he was marrying Brooke he began to realize how much he actually wanted to be one. He truthfully wanted a little girl. He had always heard that daughter's were usually really close to their fathers but he wouldn't mind at all if it was a boy either. He was going to cherish the little things like playing catch or going to their sports games. He couldn't wait.

"Can you believe that we are finally getting married?" asked Brooke looking at her engagement ring.

"It's a dream come true." said Julian kissing Brooke's neck.

Brooke kissed Julian softly on the lips.

"You took the words right out of my mouth." said Brooke.,

"And are about to make my breakfast come out of mine." said Sam sarcastically seeing the two all over each other.

Brooke and Julian smiled.

"I'll wait in the car." said Sam grabbing the car keys off of the table.

Brooke watched as Sam left the house.

"Well I guess I will see you later then." said Brooke giving Julian another kiss.

"You got that right Mrs Baker." said Julian.

"Mmm. Hold the Mrs. Baker's until we are officially married." said Brooke patting Julian's chest.

Brooke gave him one last peck on the lips before leaving the house. Brooke couldn't believe how lucky she was and she couldn't wait until later when her whole family got together. It was going to be the best day ever.

* * *

**There you go.**

**I know it was kind of boring but it is kind of a filler chapter before the next.,**

**I hope you liked it.**

**Enjoy.**


	19. 18 Christmas Part 2

**Hey everyone.**

**Here is chapter 18.**

**Sorry that it took so long.**

**Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 18: Christmas (part 2)

Brooke and Sam pulled up to the hospital five minutes later. Sam starred at the doors as a doctor walked out. She was scared. She knew that she had to do this but she couldn't help and feel like this was her fault. Deep down she scolded herself for being so selfish and stupid but she couldn't help it. She hadn't been strong enough to make Katy leave them alone. It was just like with her dad again.

"You okay?" Brooke asked as she looked at her little sister.

Sam didn't really answer Brooke. All she did was shake her head no slightly. Brooke could see how hard this was for Sam but she had to do it. Brooke didn't want Sam to feel so guilty. She hated seeing Sam hurt so much. Sam was only fifteen and her whole life had been filled with hurt. That was why she was determined to make this Christmas one that Sam would never forget.

"I don't think I can do this." said Sam honestly.

"Why not?" asked Brooke wanting Sam to explain.

"I'm scared that she is going to be mad at me. I know that I'm stupid for thinking that because I couldn't have stopped Katy but it was like with Dad again. I couldn't be strong." said Sam.

"Sam you need to stop doing this to yourself. We've talked about this over and over. It wasn't your fault. Neither this or with Dad. Please try and understand that." Brooke reassured Sam.

Sam really didn't want to talk anymore. She got out of the car and walked towards the hospital. Brooke sighed. Sam was seriously a handful sometimes. She always second guessed herself and Brooke knew that she didn't have any faith in herself. She had no self confidence whatsoever and that was all Dad's fault. Sam tried to fight but Dad was an idiot. He had gotten in her head and was kind of still in there. Brooke didn't know how to fix that.

Brooke parked the car and got out, following after Sam. The hospital was decorated for the Christmas holiday and many families had gathered to spend the day with their sick families. Though each of their faces were masked with joy she could tell that each one of them were dying on the inside. Except for the children who didn't really know what was going on. They didn't ponder the thought that their mom, dad, sister, or anyone in their family would die. It was just Christmas to them.

Sam stopped when she got to Clay's room. Haley and Quinn were there sleeping on the chair beside Clay's bed. Clay looked like he was sleeping but Sam knew better. He was dying. He had a tube down her throat and Sam knew that wasn't good because he couldn't breathe on his own. She took a few steps closer and Haley began to wake up. She stretched and rubbed her eyes. As her eyes began to focus she noticed that Brooke and Sam were in the room.

She looked at Sam's expression and could see all the pain and fear. Haley knew that she felt guilty. She hadn't come to the hospital with her any of the times that she had asked her to. Haley stood up and walked up to Sam.

"It's okay Sam." she said stroking Sam's hair.

Sam hugged Haley as she felt the tears beginning to form.

"I'm sorry that I wasn't here for them. I'm sorry I was scared." said Sam as the tears began to fall.

"Sam look at me." ordered Haley as she let go of her and held her at shoulders length," This isn't your fault. There was nothing that you could do to help Quinn or Clay. They're going to be okay. And as for being scared, Sam anyone would have been scared if they were in your situation. There is nothing you have to be sorry for. Do you understand?"

Sam shook her head silently and Haley wiped away the tears on her face. She pulled Sam into another hug. Haley knew that this wasn't all because of Quinn and Clay. She couldn't even imagine what kinds of things it brought back from her past with her father. She wished she could make it all go away but she couldn't. Sam had to go through it but she didn't have to go through it alone.

"Can I talk to her alone for a second?" asked Sam.

"Sure." said Haley, "Me and Brooke will be outside if you need us okay."

"Okay." said Sam with a small smile.

Haley and Brooke left the room. Sam walked over to Clay's bed and sat beside Quinn/ She lightly tapped her shoulder trying to wake her up. Quinn began to stir and soon she woke up.

"Hey Hales any change?" asked Quinn tiredly rubbing her eyes.

"It's Sam." said Sam.

"Oh hey. How have you been doing?" asked Quinn.

"Okay I guess. I'm still in a lot of pain and they just took the stitches out. I meant to come by sooner but I've been busy with me mom and stuff. And I didn't really want to intrude." said Sam honestly.

Quinn looked at her confused.

"Why would you think that you were intruding?" asked Quinn.

"Because I feel like this is my fault. I should have done something and I didn't. I wanted to help you guys and I go and get myself shot in the process. I was stupid and you have every right to be mad at me because I know that I messed up big time." said Sam.

"Sam I am not mad at you. This isn't your fault. You're just a kid Sam and you shouldn't have to be going through all of this. There is nothing you could have done that would have changed anything. Sometimes bad things just happen." said Quinn.

"But why do they always have to happen to me?" asked Sam.

Quinn's heart went out to Sam. She had been through so much in such a short amount of time and she had barely any time to just sit back and be a kid. She always felt like she had to take care of everybody when it was the other way around. At least it was supposed to be. Quinn wanted to help Sam but other than bringing her to a professional there was really nothing that she could do.

"Honey I know that it's hard now but its going to get better. You have to believe me on that." said Quinn, "We can't control everything that happens in our life Sam. Things like this are bound to happen but it's how you choose to deal with them that make you who you are and right now your dealing like any kid in your position would. You're scared and that's okay. It's okay to feel the way you do."

"But I don't want to be scared anymore. Do you know how long I've been being scared. For most of my life." said Sam.

Quinn just looked at Sam. There wasn't much that she could do for the girl but be there and listen. She wanted Sam to get all of the bottled up emotions that she had inside, out. It was the only way that she was going to feel any better and stop blaming herself.

"Just because you've been scared doesn't mean your any less of a person." reassured Quinn.

"Well everyone treats me like I am this fragile little thing thats about to break." argued Sam.

"Were just trying to protect you. Were trying to show you that its okay for you to be a kid. We know that you've always had to be the adult but now you don't have to. You have us to lean on now Sam and were not going to leave."

Quinn moved closer to Sam and hugged her.

"There was a lot of blood. I was really scared." said Sam beginning to cry.

"I know." said Quinn hugging her tighter.

When Sam calmed down she leaned on Quinn's shoulder and just looked at Clay. She had heard stories about people being able to hear others when they were in a coma. She didn't know if it was true but she guessed it was possible.

"Can he hear us?" asked Sam.

"I hope so." said Quinn.

"He's a tough guy I'm sure he'll be okay. Besides he loves you too much to leave you." stated Sam.

"I hope that's enough," said Quinn.

"Quinn you should come to the party today. Clay wouldn't want you to be alone on Christmas. He would want you to be surrounded by family and friends, all the people who love you and miss you." said Sam, "Please."

Quinn wasn't sure. She didn't want to leave Clay but she knew that Sam was right. Clay wouldn't want her to be stuck in the hospital on Christmas. She was just afraid that when she was gone that Clay would wake up and she wouldn't be there. She didn't want him to freak out. She had spent so much time at the hospital, barely leaving, maybe it was time for her to get away for a little while.

"I'll think about it." said Quinn.

"Okay." said Sam, "And Quinn."

"Yeah?" asked Quinn.

"I'm really glad that you are okay." confessed Sam.

"Thanks. I'm glad that your okay too."

* * *

When Brooke and Sam had gotten home Sam was in a much better mood. Brooke was happy that everything had gone good with her and Quinn's talk. She knew how close the two were and was glad that Sam trusted her so much because she knew that there were going to be times when Sam didn't want to talk to her about certain things. It let her be at ease a little to know that when that time came Sam could talk to Quinn and not hold it in.

"Hey Brooke.." said Sam snapping her out of her deep thought.

"Yeah?" asked Brooke who was setting the dinner table.

When Sam didn't answer Brooke turned around and she saw Sam standing there with a present in her hand smiling.

"You can't open any presents until everyone gets here." said Brooke.

Sam laughed a little.

"The present isn't mine. It's for you." informed Sam.

"For me?" questioned Brooke.

"No for my other sister, yes you. I saved up money from my allowance and babysitting and I got you a gift." said Sam.

Sam handed Brooke the gift who took it with a big smile on her face. The present was kind of thin and long but Brooke could make out what it was. She saw the anticipation and nervousness on Sam's face. Brooke shook the present and Sam began to get a little annoyed.

"Open it already!" said Sam throwing her hands in the air.

Brooke laughed.

"Okay Okay." said Brooke.

Brooke began to open the present.

"Oh just so you know that is only the first part of the present." informed Sam, "I didn't really have to buy this one."

Brooke opened the present and stared at the papers lying in her hand.

"Papers for legalized adoption" read Brooke aloud.

"Yeah. You see I have been kind of thinking about the whole adopting thing for a long time and I asked my case worker for the papers just in case. She sent these in a week ago. I had them get sent to Haley." said Sam.

Brooke was speechless. Sam took that as something bad.

"Well I mean we don't have to do it now but I just wanted to have the papers just in case. If you want I can send them back or put them away." babbled Sam.

Still Brooke said nothing and continued starring at the papers.

"Um...can you say something...anything?" asked Sam desperately walking towards Brooke, "You're mad aren't you."

"No I'm not mad." said Brooke finally speaking. I'm really happy actually. It's just this explains a whole lot because I called your social worker for the papers and she said that she couldn't send them. She wouldn't tell me why. I wasn't going to tell you until after Christmas." explained Brooke.

"Merry Christmas." said Sam with a smile.

Brooke hugged Sam.

"I love you Sam."

"Love ya too sis."

Brooke wiped a few tears.

"Happy tears." she said.

"No tears are better. How about smiling when happy. It's less depressing." suggested Sam.

"Good idea."

* * *

Setting everything up and cooking took a long time but Sam and Brooke were happy that they had gotten the time to spend together. The kitchen was a mess because of a food fight that between them that had happened when Sam got the eggs out of the fridge, turned, and bumped into Brooke getting the eggs all over her shirt. Now they were setting the table and waiting for the others.

"I told you that you were my maid of honor right." said Brooke.

"Me? Brooke I hate dresses." said Sam defiantly.

Brooke laughed.

"Sam c'mon it's one day. One special day. For me please."

"Ugh fine." said Sam.

Brooke smiled. Suddenly the sound of the doorbell echoed through the house. Sam rushed to the door. Once she opened the door Maddie practically jumped on her.

"Maddie can't breath." said Sam.

"Sorry" laughed Maddie as she let Sam go, "Habit."

Sam invited Maddie and her parents inside.

"Brooke I would like you to meet my best friend in the whole world, Maddie and this is her mom and dad." introduced Sam.

Brooke shook their hands and guided everyone to the sofa.

"I have hears a lot about you guys from Sam." said Brooke.

"Well Sam has been part of our family for a long time. She and Maddie have been best friends since they were in diapers. We moved next door to her and John when Maddie was only eight months old. She and Sam clicked immediately." said Maddie's dad.

"Yes Sam would come over for play dates and we would spend the whole afternoon playing hide and seek. She was actually quite good at it." added Maddie's mom.

Brooke listened as they told her stories of when Sam was a little kid. She kept a smile on her face but deep down she was hurting. Strangers knew more about Sam than she did. She had never been there for Sam when she was little. She knew that it wasn't her fault but she just couldn't help but feel that she should have figured it out in some way. Sam was her sister after all. She wasn't a stranger. She just didn't understand why her mom had to hide the fact tat she had a sister from her. It wan't fair.

* * *

And there you go.

I hope you all liked it.

Review.


	20. 19 Christmas part 3

**Hey everyone.**

**Here is chapter 19.**

**Again...Sorry that it took so long.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 19: Christmas (part 3)

Maddie and Sam walked around the park. It was cold but Sam wanted to be alone with Maddie for a little while. They had to talk and she knew that. So much had happened since she had arrived in Tree Hill both good stuff and bad.

"So.." said Maddie, "Have you done it again?"

"No." said Sam knowing that she was referring to the cutting.

She hadn't cut herself since when she first got to Tree Hill. There was no need. She was depressed but Brooke and the others were helping her manage everything. She loved everyone so much. They had given her a home where she didn't have to be afraid or someone she wasn't. She got to be the crazy sarcastic kid that she had been all those years ago. No one could hurt her anymore.

"Good. Now tell me why you're so quiet." stated Maddie.

"I had a follow up on my meds since I was in the hospital and it doesn't look good." confessed Sam, "Brooke doesn't know yet. They mailed the papers yesterday and she wasn't home."

"What did they say?" asked Maddie concerned.

"My heart is getting worse and I might need a heart transplant. Brooke has to sign papers." said Sam.

Maddie was quiet. She knew that Sam was scared. Her heart had always been bad. Maddie had tried everything to help Sam but she couldn't do a lot. She always feared that something like this was bound to happen. She just hoped it wasn't so soon.

"Maddie I'll be okay." said Sam trying to calm Maddie as well as herself.

Sam was scared and she didn't mind admitting it. She had seen this moment coming for a while but she didn't want to worry Maddie. She wanted to make the most with the little time she could possibly have left. She knew that she couldn't do much. She was on the heart transplant list but she was nowhere near the top of it. It could take months, possibly years, before she ever got a heart. She didn't know if she had that kind of time.

"You know as well as I do that that isn't true." said Maddie.

Sam was quiet.

"Look we should just go back to your sister's house. It's Christmas. I think we have earned one day to just relax have fun and be happy." said Maddie, "I mean I haven't seen you in over three months."

Sam nodded her head and smiled. Maddie put her arm over Sam's shoulder and they began to walk back to Brooke's.

* * *

At the house Brooke and Maddie's parents were sitting on the table in the kitchen laughing and making small talk. Brooke looked at the clock. It had been almost an hour since Maddie and Sam had left. Maddie's mom could see Brooke looked a little worried.

"Brooke I'm sure that they are fine." she said, "They always used to go on walks when they needed to talk. They should be on their way home soon."

"I just worry a lot about Sam. After all that she's been through. I'm just glad that she had you guys to help her and she wasn't alone." said Brooke honestly.

"Sam is a strong and smart girl." said Maddie's Dad, "Even when your father started to hit her she still managed to try and find something to smile about. She used to say that it was the only way that she could keep going long enough to be able to run away and find you."

Brooke couldn't even imagine what Sam had been going through all that time. Sam was such a strong person. Most people would not have been able to go through what she did and still be around to talk about it or try to get better. Sam wanted to get back to normal and Brooke was going to help her. She was not going to lose her sister ever again.

"Why didn't she run away sooner?" asked Brooke, "Like when it started."

"You don't know your father. He would have killed her. He threatened to kill us because we helped her. She was afraid that he would come after us or you if she ran. She didn't know what to do. She wouldn't even let us call the cops which wouldn't have helped anyway because your dad still had a lot of friends in the department. They would have vouched for him and he would have gotten away with it." explained Maddie's mom.

"She told me that she tried to kill herself but Maddie saved her." said Brooke.

"It was over two years ago. Your dad had paid someone to kidnap her and she went through hell. When she got back not even Maddie could get through to her. She wouldn't talk or eat. She started to cut herself and ended up in the hospital multiple times. They were going to put her in a mental institution because she got so bad. One night she didn't go home and Maddie went looking for her. She found her on a bridge about to jump. Maddie did everything possible for to keep Sam from jumping. She saved her from jumping and from destroying herself." said Maddie's dad.

Sam had never told Brooke about almost being put into the mental institution and she could guess why. She didn't want Brooke to think that Sam was crazy because she wan't. Sam wanted to put that part of her past behind her and Brooke couldn't bear to put her through that again. As much as she did want to talk to Sam about it, she wouldn't. Not unless Sam brought it up herself.

Suddenly the door opened and Brooke could hear familiar voices laughing and joking around. Sam and Maddie entered the kitchen.

"Hey girls did you guys have fun?" asked Maddie's mom.

"Tons." said Sam, "Brooke when is everyone going to get here?"

"Well Haley is on her way with Jamie Peyton and Sawyer. Nate, Julian, and Lucas will be here later. Millie, Mia, and Mouth might come too." Brooke told Sam.

"And Quinn?" asked Sam.

"I don't know kiddo." said Brooke.

Sam was a little disappointed but she understood. Quinn needed to be with Clay. Sam just wanted her to be happy and not cramped in the hospital all the time. She knew how depressing hospitals could be. They never made a person feel better emotionally. They merely helped heal the physical wounds.

* * *

When the doorbell rang Sam all but ran to the door to open it. She was tackled by five year olds as soon as she opened the door all the way. Everyone laughed as Sam got up and patted down her clothes. Sam gave Peyton and Haley a hug.

"Merry Christmas." Sam said as she let them go.

"Merry Christmas to you to." said Peyton.

Maddie was standing by the door. Sam pulled her over to her and wrapped her arm around Maddie's shoulder.

"Guys I would like to introduce you to my best friend Maddie and her parents. Maddie this is Peyton, Haley, Jamie, and Sawyer." said Sam.

"Hi." said Maddie.

"Hi Maddie its nice to meat you. Sam has told us so much about you and your parents. She was so happy when she heard that you would be coming over. Look we have a lot of presents in the car so do you guys want to help us?" asked Haley.

Sam looked at each other and nodded. They followed Peyton and Haley to the car. Haley opened the trunk and everyone grabbed a bunch of presents and walked back into the house. They put the presents under the tree and went to the kitchen.

"Sam how about you and Maddie play the wii with Sawyer and Jamie." suggested Brooke.

"Okay." said Sam, "C'mon Maddie we have Basketball."

"Awesome. How about me and Sawyer against you and Jamie?"

"You're going down." said Jamie.

All of them went to the living room and turned on the wii. They played until everyone had gotten to the party. Everyone except Quinn. By that time everyone had moved the living room. Sam walked out into the kitchen and got a drink before sitting the table. Maddie knew that something was wrong and was going to follow her.

"Let me talk to her." said Haley.

Maddie nodded and went back to sitting with her parents. Haley walked into the kitchen and sat across from Sam.

"Hey." said Haley.

"Hey." said Sam.

"You want to tell me what's wrong?" asked Haley, "I'm pretty sure that it's not only about Quinn."

"It's not but I really wanted her to be here. I guess its that I really hate hospitals. I always feel really angry or depressed when I'm in one. I love Maddie and her parents but I don't know." said Sam not really making any sense.

It was strange but Haley understood. She knew that seeing Maddie brought all the bad memories back even though she loved Maddie and Maddie was her best friend. It didn't really have to do with her exactly but somehow Sam was feeling really badly.

"It's okay to feel scared Sam. I heard you tell Quinn that you don't want to be scared anymore but its part of life. Everyone is afraid of something and it doesn't make anyone any less of a person. What makes you who you are is how you deal with those fears and from what I know and have seen you are a really strong person Sam." said Haley.

"How am I strong if I tried to kill myself Haley?" asked Sam.

"You lost your way but you fixed yourself and it doesn't matter that Maddie and her family helped you because everyone needs someone to lean on at some point. It's good that you had them because they love you. No matter what was going on then and now you always have had people who love you. I think you just couldn't see it or didn't want to see it because you thought you didn't deserve it. I think you still feel that way sometimes." said Haley.

"Dad told me he loved me and he hurt me." said Sam as tears slid down her cheeks.

"Your Dad messed up Sam. That doesn't mean that he never loved you because I can guarantee you that he did. Sometimes things just happen that change people, for the better or for the worst." said Haley.

"Can I blame him though for what he did?" asked Sam, "Can I hate him?"

"Of course you can and I would be surprised if you didn't. The question is though; do you really want to hate him for the rest of your life?" asked Haley.

"No. I don't want to hate him but I can't forgive him." said Sam.

"You don't have to forgive him. Not hating him and forgiving him are two separate things." said Haley.

"Okay." said Sam simply

Sam was glad that she had Haley and the others to talk to. She wasn't afraid to let them help her and she trusted them, not fully but enough. She was still trying to keep distant a little but it was more of a defense mechanism. She was just trying to protect herself. She didn't want to believe that they would ever hurt her but she couldn't be too sure. She hadn't thought her dad would hurt her in the beginning either.

"We should go back to the living room." said Haley, "Everyone's waiting and Maddie is worried."

"She worries a lot. Just like Brooke." said Sam with a small smile.

Haley smiled back and hugged Sam when she stood up.

"And Sam. Just because your dad hurt you doesn't mean we will because we would never, I would never." reassured Haley.

Sam hugged her back tight grateful. She loved Haley and the others so much. Suddenly the doorbell rang. Brooke went over and opened the door.

"Sam." called Brooke.

Sam and Haley exited the kitchen and that was when Sam saw who was at the door. It took a second for it to sink in but she smiled widely and ran over to Quinn. She hugged her tight.

"I didn't think you were going to come." said Sam honestly.

"And miss this? Never." said Quinn, "Clay's awake."

"He is." said Sam surprised, "Quinn if you want you can go back to the hospital and be with him. I don't mind."

"Liar." said Quinn with a smile, "That's sweet but I want to be here with you and everybody."

"Hey how about some Christmas carols?" asked Mia.

Everyone went back into the living room. Mia began to play silent night on her guitar.

"Wait." said Maddie, "Sam you should join her."

"Sam you sing?" asked Brooke surprised.

Sam nodded. She hadn't sang in a while or even picked up her guitar. Her dad had broken hers and the other one that Maddie's parents had gotten her was at her house.

"Maddie I..." said Sam.

"Need your guitar." said Maddie.

Maddie picked up the guitar that was hidden behind the tree. It was her old guitar. Sam could see that it had been restrung and had a new strap. It looked just like new and she was speechless.

"C'mon Sam." said Mia as she patted a pillow beside her.

Sam went over and sat beside Mia. Mia began to play and Sam followed her lead.

**Silent night, holy night  
All is calm, all is bright  
Round yon Virgin Mother and Child  
Holy Infant so tender and mild  
Sleep in heavenly peace  
Sleep in heavenly peace**

Sam couldn't help but smile as she sang along with Mia. Singing and her guitar had always been the things that helped her express how she felt about everything. They helped her get everything that she bottled up all the time out. It was her release, her escape. When she sang it was like all the troubles just washed away. She wasn't judged when she sang. She didn't do it to impress people. She did it to make her happy and it did.

**Silent night, holy night!  
Shepherds quake at the sight  
Glories stream from heaven afar  
Heavenly hosts sing Alleluia!  
Christ, the Saviour is born  
Christ, the Saviour is born**

Sam looked around the room. Julian held Brooke in his arms as they both watched her and Mia playing and singing in harmony. Nathan had Jamie in his arms and looked over to Haley who managed to catch his glance and smiled. Haley wrapped her arm around Quinn and leaned her head on Quinn's. Peyton sat beside Lucas and held Sawyer's hand and slowly swayed them in the air as Sawyer giggled. Millie leaned on Mouth's shoulder who kissed her on the forehead and smiled lovingly when she looked up. Maddie sat between her parents smiling. Everyone was happy and that was how it was supposed to be.

**Silent night, holy night  
Son of God, love's pure light  
Radiant beams from Thy holy face  
With the dawn of redeeming grace  
Jesus, Lord, at Thy birth  
Jesus, Lord, at Thy birth "**

This was the best Christmas ever for Sam. She was surrounded by the people she cared about most in the world and who cared about her. She could never ask for anything better. She was happiest person in the world. She was home.

* * *

And there you go.

I hope you all liked it.

Review.


	21. 20 The effects of being sick and tired

**Hey everyone.**

**Here's chapter 20**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 20: The Effects of being Sick and Tired**

It was the day New Year's Eve and Sam was sick in bed. She had caught the flu and Brooke was taking care for her. Brooke had told Julian that he should spend a few days away so he didn't get sick as well. He was reluctant and told her that he didn't care if he got sick but of course he gave in after some persuading by Brooke. Even though Sam was sick Brooke was glad to be spending some time with just her and Sam. It was nice for it to be just them for once.

"Hey honey I got you some orange juice." said Brooke walking into Sam's room.

Sam groaned and pulled her blanket tight around her body. She felt like she was dying even though that was a bit over exagerating. She had gone to the doctor's the day before and they had said that it was mandatory for her to rest up and try to break her fever because she was at risk of the sickness spreading to her heart.

Sam didn't want to stay in bed all day but she didn't want to get sicker and Brooke was really worried so she obayed the doctor's orders. She was glad that Brooke was there to take care of her.

"C'mon Sam. You didn't even eat breakfast. Just take a sip please." said Brooke.

Sam took the blanket off of her face. She sat up and took a small sip of the orange juice. She felt really neuses so she laid back down.

"Okay babe you can go back to sleep." said Brooke.

"Can you stay?" asked Sam.

"Of course." said Brooke.

Sam was still having some nightmares but they were beginning to get better. She was slowly getting back to her bubbly self and Brooke was extremely happy. Maddie and her parents had found a home in Tree Hill and she was going to start school with Sam in a few days. Everything was starting to fall into place and Brooke was beginning to relax. She had started planning her wedding and they had a date set. They were going to have a spring wedding.

Sam was excited even though she still wasn't thrilled with the whole dress thing.

"Scoot." said Brooke.

Sam moved over and Brooke laid beside Sam. She wrapped her arms around Sam. Sam laid her head on Brooke's chest and yawned.

"Brooke..." said Sam.

"Yeah?" replied Brooke.

"Do you think that things are going to stay good?" asked Sam.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean like Victoria won't try to take me away, Dad's friends don't come after me, and my heart won't get worse."

"Sam I can't promise you anything but I can tell you what I know. Victoria knows that you want to be here and she won't risk you hating her. As for your heart we'll just have to take it easy and see what happens while hoping for the best. The one thing I can promise you though is that if Dad's friends ever try to hurt you they will have to go through me and the rest of Tree Hill. We all love you and I am going to keep you safe no matter what happens."

"I like that answer."

Sam yawned. Brooke knew that she was still tired and weak even though she had been sleeping for the past three days strait. She had started getting sick Christmas night which had sucked for her but atleast she was able to open her presents and spend time with her family.

"Try and sleep hun." said Brooke.

"K." said Sam tiredly, "Love you."

"I love you too."

Within a few minutes Sam was fast asleep. Brooke watched Sam sleeping. She was worried. Everyday Sam was becoming more and more tired. She was trying to hide it from Brooke but Brooke could tell. Sam's heart was failing and she was scared that Sam wasn't going to make it. Her doctor said that she would try to find new medicine but she made no promises. She also said that Sam was number ten on the transplant list but it could take months possibly years for her to reach number one. By that time Sam could already be dead.

Brooke didn't even know if Sam was going to make it to her wedding date. She was lost and didn't know how possibly everything could turn out all right.

* * *

Brooke and Sam were woken up by the doorbell ringing. Brooke got up and walked out of Sam's room. She went to the door and opened it. Maddie was at the door with a can of cambell's and a doctor mask on. Brooke couldn't help but laugh.

"I have come to spend time with my disease ridden best friend." said Maddie happily.

A small laugh came from behind Brooke. Sam stood there watching Maddie.

"Come in." said Brooke.

Brooke stepped to the side and allowed Maddie to enter the house.

"Seriousy a mask?"asked Sam with a smile.

Maddie always had a way of making her smile even when she was not in any mood to be happy at all. It was one of the things that Sam loved about Maddie.

"Hey your contagious and I want to go to my first day at Tree Hill high in perfect health." said Maddie matter-of-factly.

"I'm not even that contagious it's been like two days already. I'm starting to get a little better." pouted Sam which made Brooke chuckle.

Sam had not told Maddie about what the doctor said about her heart. She didn't want to worry her. Plus she didn't think that she was going to have to worry about it. She knew her limits.

"Okay how about you two go in the living room and I will heat up the cambell's." offered Brooke.

Maddie and Sam nodded. Brooke walked off to the kitchen and Sam and Maddie went to the living room.

"Are you really going to keep it on?" asked Sam.

"Yup." said Maddie.

"You're crazy." stated Sam.

"Call me whatever you want but this mask is staying on." said Maddie with a smile, "I still love you though."

Sam smiled back. She was glad that she had had Maddie her whole life. She knew that things would have been really different if she had never met her. If she never knew Maddie then Maddie would have never saved her from killing herself and her dad would have probably done a lot worse.

Maddie grabbed the remote and turned on the television. The news was on.

Suddenly Sam froze. There was a picture of Carson(the guy Sam's dad paid to kidnap her) on the screen.

"We bring you breaking news." said the anchorwoman.

A field reporter showed up on the screen in front of a house, her house.

"We are here in front of the residence of Mr. Davis. He was an ex police officer who took his own life three months ago. The police were searching the home when they discovered a not left behind by Davis." said the reporter.

She unfolded the note.

"The note stated for a man by the name of Carson Stanton to take care of his daughter when he was deceased. This led the cops to a startling conclusion of abuse dating back months. Mr Davis had ordered a kidnapping on his daughter Samantha Davis. She was help hostage for weeks and tortured in Stanton's basement. When Stanton was apprehended by Davis himself he seamed to show the rightful emotion that any parent would have, anger. But a few days later Stanton was released. It believed that Stanton is searching for Sam as we speak. If you see the man alert the authorities immediatly he is highy dangerous and thought to be armed so do not try to remand him yourself." explained the reporter.

Suddenly the tv shut off. Sam looked up and Brooke had the remote in her hand. Sam had tears in her eyes. She was scared. Carson was going to find her and when he did he would kill her and Brooke if she got in the way. She didn't know what to do. Sam felt helpless and she hated that. She didn't know where Carson was and for all she knew he could be in Tree Hill at that very moment.

Brooke sat beside Sam and pulled her into a hug.

"Sam he won't get you okay. Everything is going to be fine. I won't let him hurt you." said Brooke trying to calm Sam as well as herdelf.

Brooke didn't want to think of anyone hurting Sam. It angered her beyond belief and she was scared as well. She was going to do everything in her power to keep Sam safe but she was just afraid that that might not be enough.

"It's not going to work. He'll find me." cried Sam.

Maddie sat on the opposite side of Sam. She held her hand.

"We're going to get through this Sammy. I promise." said Maddie.

Sam wanted to believe Maddie and Brooke but she just didn't think that she could. She knew they couldn't protect her forever, especially from Carson of all people. He was just like her dad and sometimes worse.

* * *

Two days later...

Sam had been a wreck for the past two days but Brooke finally convinced her that the best thing for her was to stay calm and focus on getting better. She wouldn't be able to do that if she was all stressed out and the nightmares and shaking showed that she was.

"Brooke c'mon please let me go to school." begged Sam.

"Sam you just got over the flu and you aren't even one hundred percent yet." said Brooke.

"Brooke I'm fine. No more fever, no more vomitting, no more shakes. I'm good to go. PLease. It's Maddie's first day at Tree Hill HIgh and I want to go with her." said Sam, "I'll be careful I promise. I don't ask for much c'mon."

Brooke didn't know what to do. She wanted to say no because she was still worried about what effect the flu had had on her heart and Sam was going to freak out about Carson but she knew that she couldn't keep Sam locked in the house forever. Sam was right. She was better. It was just hard for Brooke because she didn't know which choice was right.

"Sam if I let you go there are conditions." said Brooke.

Sam smiled widely as she jumped up and down the engulfed Brooke in a hug.

"Okay, okay." said Brooke.

Sam let Brooke go, still smiling.

"First thing is no gym. I'll write a note to your teacher." said Brooke.

"Okay." said Sam, "I can handle that."

"Good. Second thing is that if you feel any pain in your chest, even a ittie bittie bit you go to the nurse and have her call me. Got it."

Sam shook her head yes.

"And the last thing is that you have Haley drive you and Maddie home. Maddie can come over if you want but you have to come strait home after school. Do you understand?" asked Brooke.

"Yes I understand." said Sam smiling.

"Good. Now go get dressed. I'll drive you." said Brooke.

Sam hugged Brooke one more time before running off to her room to get changed. Sam knew why Brooke had made the conditions and she understood. Brooke was trying to look out for her and keep her safe. She appreciated it and loved Brooke for that.

* * *

There you go.

I hope you liked it.

Review.


	22. Chapter 21

Hey everyone here is chapter 21.

Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 21

I will see you right after school. Don't forget." said Brooke, "I might be a little late so you and Maddie can heat up a frozen pizza or something and when I get home we will go to Apple-bees."

Brooke looked at Sam and could see that she was anxious to get out of the car. She just smiled. Sam had been stuck in the house for almost a week and Brooke knew that she needed some space from her as funny as that was.

"Okay. See ya later Brooke." said Sam, "And thank you again."

Sam gave Brooke a kiss on the cheek and got out of the car. She walked over to Maddie and waived to Brooke one last time before walking into the building. Sam was feeling good. She was happy to finally be back at school. She loved Brooke to death but truth be told she was smothering her. She understood that Brooke was worried about her but she wished that she could just turn it down a notch. Sam was going to be okay. Or at least she hoped so.

"So yea you gave me the flu." said Maddie leaning against an unopened locker while Sam opened hers.

Sam laughed.

"No one told you to come to my house when I was practically on my deathbed." smirked Sam.

"Well excuse me for caring about my best friend. Sheesh." exclaimed Maddie over dramatically.

"You're excused." said Sam gaining a punch from Maddie.

Sam held her arm and pretended to be in a lot of pain. Maddie just rolled her eyes. Sam was a terrible liar.

"I hate you." said Maddie.

"Liar. You love me." smiled Sam.

Sam took Maddie to her locker and then they both went to their first period class which they had together. Biology. When they entered the class all eyes turned to them. Sam just stood there with Maddie awkwardly. She didn't know why everyone was starring at her but it was making her crazy.

"Why is everyone starring?" asked Sam.

A blond haired girl by the name of Elly stood up and walked over to Sam and Maddie. She held a newspaper in her hand and gave it to Sam. Sam looked at the front page and read the headlines: " Local Tree Hill Residents involved in Ohio Shooting."

"Sam what is it?" asked Maddie.

"It's about the shooting in Ohio when we went to Julian's movie premiere. It has stuff about Carson too and my dad." said Sam.

Mr. Pearson entered the room. He looked at Sam holding the newspaper and gave her a reassuring smile. He knew about everything and he felt very sorry for her. Sam could see this in his face and she looked back down at the paper trying to block everything out as much as she could

Sam couldn't believe that everyone knew. She had wanted to come to school to get away from everything and now she was going to have to go through the whole day getting weird looks and whispers.

"Sam would you mind going to the guidance counselor's office?" asked Mr. Pearson, "Ms. Rooks wants to see you."

Sam sighed.

"Okay." she said in a low voice.

Maddie gave her a sympathetic look. She really did feel sorry for Sam. So much was going on in her life and now the whole school, her one escape, was going to know everything. Sam was overwhelmed but at the moment she just wanted to get the talk with the guidance counselor over with.

"This is Maddie." said Sam, "She's new."

"Welcome Maddie. Please take a seat. And Sam you should start heading to the guidance office." said Mr Pearson.

"I'll see you at lunch." said Maddie

The walk to the guidance counselor was the longest walk of her life. All she kept thinking about was that she was going to have to change schools because she hated when people felt sorry for her. She didn't want people to treat her different just because bad things had happened to her but she knew that the odds of her finding a school where no one knew about her past now that it was all over the news was impossible. She guessed asking to be happy was just too much.

When Sam got to Ms. Rooks office she knocked on the door.

"Come in." said a voice inside.

Sam slowly oped the door and entered the room. Mrs. Rooks was new. She had only started working at Tree Hill High two years ago and was arguably one of the few teachers you could tell anything to. The only fault in that was that Sam really didn't want to talk.

"Please take a seat." said Ms. Rooks.

She was sitting at her desk looking down at a folder. Sam guessed that it was hers. She felt like she used to when she lived with her dad. She used to get called to the guidance counselor a lot because of the bruises that other students saw. She always had excuses for everything though. And with her dad being an ex police officer she was able to get away with just about anything.

Ms. Rooks looked up from the folder and at Sam who was sitting in the seat playing with her hands nervously.

"So I guess you are probably wondering why I requested to see you here in my office." said Ms. Rooks.

"Not really. I mean I saw the paper and everyone in my bio class was starring me down. I just don't get why you have to talk to me about this. I mean I'm fine." said Sam.

"Well Sam I was looking in your file and I'm not too sure about that. Your previous counselor reported that you ha had multiple accounts where your classmates reported seeing bruises on you." said Ms. Rooks.

Sam gulped. She didn't want to talk about this. Not now when everything was going okay. She couldn't do this. She was already going crazy with the whole Carson thing. She didn''t need anything else to go wrong. It was too much.

"I told them I fell." said Sam trying to get out of the situation she was in.

"Sam I do watch the news you know. I know what your dad did to you and about Carson. I just wanted to let you know that if you need anything I am here for you. No matter what is going on in your life right now you should know that you are not alone." said Ms. Rooks.

"NO." said Sam angrily. "You don't know anything about it. No one does and I am alone. You can't understand anything that I am going through. You don't know what it's like to hate someone so badly that you wish you could kill them or have someone hurt you so badly that you wished you were dead. You don't know anything. You are just some person who went to college, got a degree, and luckily found a job here. You can't try and make me feel better. You can't."

Sam stood up and ran out of the guidance office. She ran out of the school and just kept running. She didn't know where she was going but anywhere but school was good. She couldn't deal with anyone or anything right now, especially facing Maddie.

Sam stopped running when she got to the river court. She leaned against the tree and sank down onto the grass laying her bag beside her. She pulled her knees to her chest and put her head in her hands. She felt like crying but the tears didn't fall.

Suddenly Sam felt a familiar overwhelming urge. She turned to her bag and emptied its contents onto the grass. She rummaged through all of her things looking for a particular object. When she found it she put her back against the tree. She starred at the compass. She pulled the pencil out and threw it onto the floor.

Dozens of thoughts ran through her head: Brooke, Maddie, Carson, her dad, Ms. Rooks, and the rest of the students. She couldn't take it anymore. Sam pulled up her sleeve and put the sharp part of the compass to her arm. She took a deep breath and cut a line across her arms. She closed her eyes shut as the pain hit her.

Sam watched as the blood trickled down her arm. She dropped the compass. Her hands were shaking as she began to freak out. She took the tissues that Brooke had packed for her that morning and applied pressure to her arm. She knew that if Brooke or anyone else found out they would bee so disappointed in her but sadly a part of Sam felt better. Everything was going back to the way it was before. The cutting had done what she wanted it to do. It stopped the pain. For now.

Sam wasn't going to let Brooke or anyone else find out. It wasn't just because she was scared of how they would react. It was because in that very moment that she cut herself she had felt the most relief than ever in the last few weeks.

When the cut seemed to stop bleeding Sam rolled down her sleeve carefully. She knew that she was going to have a nasty scar because she had cut really deep. Sam just thanked god that Brooke had stopped checking her arms routinely a little while ago.

Sam packed all the stuff back into her book bag. She walked over to the trashcan and threw in the tissues which were covered in blood.; She thought hard about where she should go. Brooke was working and Sam was getting really sleepy so she decided on home. When she got there she opened the door and let out a sigh of relief. Sam knew that Brooke was going to get a call from the school because of her little outburst and running out. She was just glad that she made it home before her so she could get some much needed rest.

Sam laid her head on the sofa pillow. She tucked her arm under it protectively and slowly drifted off to sleep

Brooke stood in clothes over Bros and looked around her store. After four years she never thought her life would turn out the way it was. She was rich but she hadn't been happy until she had returned to Tree Hill with her friends. She didn't like being alone because there was no one to share her happiness with.

Millie watched Brooke from the counter. She could see that she was deep in thought. Millie had seen the news paper and she was truly worried. She knew that Sam was probably going to be having a rough time because the teachers and students probably knew everything that had happened to her.

Suddenly the phone rang and snappy Brooke from her deep thought.

"Clothes over Bros Millie speaking. How may I help you?" said Millie into the phone.

"Yes this is Sandra Rooks. I am calling from Tree Hill High in regards to a Samantha Davis." said Ms Rooks.

"Please hold on a minute." said Millie.

Millie took the phone away from her ear and looked at Brooke.

"It's Sam's school." said Millie.

Brooke walked over and took the phone from Millie. She didn't know what to think. Dozens of scenarios popped into her head: Sam getting in a fight, getting hurt, Carson coming to her school or one of her dadas old friends. She didn't know what to think.

"Hello?" said Brooke.

"Yes is this Brooke?" asked Ms Rooks.

"Yes. Is something wrong? Is Sam okay?" asked Brooke worried.

"Well Ms Davis I can't say for sure. I am sure that you've seen the newspaper this morning. We so did a lot of the staff and students. I called Sam to my office to talk to her but she freaked out and ran out of the school. I have a good feeling that she would have probably gone home but I'm not sure." said Ms. Rooks.

Brooke was shocked. Even though Sam was defiant at times she didn't seem like the type to just run out of the school. She guessed that Sam had been overwhelmed. School was the one place where nobody knew anything and she could just be normal. Now that was gone.

"Okay. Thank you for calling. I am going to go out and find her. I will call you when I do. " said Brooke.

"Ms Davis I would like to suggest that you try and convince Sam to come and see me on a regular schedule. She seems to be holding a lot in and it isn't healthy for her. I'm not trying to say that you are a bad mother in any way but sometimes teens are afraid to come to their parents about problems." said Ms Rooks.

"She's my sister." said Brooke, "But I understand what you mean. I will talk to her."

Brooke hung up the phone. Millie looked worried out of her mind.

"Brooke what's going on?" asked Millie.

"The whole school basically knows what happened with our dad, Carson, and about the shooting. She got called down to the guidance counselor who started asking questions and Sam flipped out. She ran out of the school and no one has seen her since." explained Brooke.

"I'll watch the store. You go and look for Sam. Call me when you find her okay." said Millie.

Brooke nodded her head. She grabbed her car keys and her purse and left the store. She began to drive around to the places where Sam could possibly be. She stopped at the River Court but no one was around. She drove past the diner but Sam wasn't there either. Sam didn't really hang out much with everything that had been going on so Brooke decided that odds were that Sam was at the house. When she got to the house she opened the door and there Sam was asleep on the couch. Brooke knew that she couldn't be mad at Sam for acting the way that she did. She was scared.

Brooke walked over to the sofa and picked up the blanket that laid over the top of the sofa. She unfolded it and covered Sam's body. She nelt down and stroked Sam's hair softly.

"You're going to be okay." Brooke whispered before lightly kissing Sam's forehead.

Brooke knew that they were going to have to have a long talk later on but for right now she was just going to let the poor teen rest. She needed it. There was so much that Sam kept to herself and Brooke knew it was hurting her but she couldn't push Sam too hard because she would close herself off and that would help no one. Brooke knew that if Sam wanted to talk to her then she would. Until then all she could do was make sure that Sam knew that Brooke was there for her.

Brooke stood up and began to walk to the kitchen when she heard Sam's voice.

"I'm sorry." said Sam.

Brooke stopped and turned towards the teen who was now sitting up with the blanket wrapped around her. Brooke sat beside her and took her into her arms.

"It's okay. I know how hard this all has been for you and you've been so strong through this all but Sam you shouldn't keep things bottled up. A person can only take so much before they explode and you seem to be reaching that point. I want you to talk honey. I know that its hard and it hurts but honey please try. You don't even have to talk to me. I understand that you feel like your hurting me when you talk about dad." said Brooke.

Sam was quiet all she did was nod softly as she leaned into Brooke's embrace. She tried not to look directly at her because she knew that Brooke would know what she had done. The guilt was written all over her face.

"I think maybe you should talk to Ms. Rooks. She seemed very worried about you today. And I know that school is going to be a little bit rougher because now your classmates know some things but trust me it will get better and it starts with you opening up to someone." said Brooke.

Brooke waited for Sam to respond. She thought that Sam was going to start yelling about how she didn't want to talk to Ms. Rooks and that it was none of her business but she didn't. She didn't yell or get mad. She just gave a simple answer.

"Okay." said Sam

* * *

Well there you go.

I'm sorry this too so long.

Review :)


	23. 22 Ms Rooks

Hey everyone here is chapter 22.

Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 22: Ms. Rooks**

Sam sat outside the guidence counsilor's office and waited for Ms. Rooks to call her in. After her and Brooke's conversation they had come to an agreement that Sam would have to talk to Ms. Rooks once a week. Sam really didn't want to talk but she didn't want Brooke to be angry with her and a small part of her even thought that maybe speaking to a complete stranger would help her feel better. It was only a really small part of her though.

"Sam you may come in now." said Ms. Rooks as she opened her office door.

Sam sighed stood up and walked into the office with Ms. Rooks following her. Once she closed the door Ms. Rooks sat at her desk. Sam crossed her arms, rubbng her left arm subcontiously. She had on a long sleeve shirt so that she could hide the cuts that still no one had noticed. Sure it had only been a day but when Brooke had seen the flood on the sofa cushion she had truly thought that she was a gonner. She had had to make up an excuse on the spot saying that she had gotten a nose blead over night. Brooke had actually believed her.

"So Sam your sister told me that you have been going through some trouble lately." stated Ms Rooks.

"I'm a teenager. Everything troubles me." said Sam sarcastically.

Ms. Rooks closed Sam's folder. She folded her hands on top of it and just looked at Sam. She could see that Sam was a persistent person. She kind of reminded her of herself a few ears ago. Sam hated asking other for people for help and couldn't give up enough pride to accept it when it was handed to her. This was both a good trait and a bad one because sure it meant that she could protect herself better but it also meant that she didn't realize when people were just trying to help her.

"Okay well seeing as though you may not want to talk about your problems just yet; how has your day been?" asked Ms Rooks patiently.

"It's been boring." said Sam simply.

"You're not going to say anything other than boring." said Ms. Rooks.

Ms. Rooks looked at Sam. She looked distracted and kept rubbing her arms. Brooke only told her a little bit of what she knew about Sam and said that she wouldn't betray Sam's trust with other things. She told her that Sam had cut once that she knew of but hadn't since then. The way that Sam cradled her arm protectively against her chest was making her wonder though. Sam was holding a lot in and anyone who could somewhat understand where she was coming from could see that. She was just scared that if Sam didn't talk then it would only be a matter of time before she ended up doing something drastic and that she was going to regret.

"Sam I am going to be straight with you. I know that your hiding something. Now Brooke told me some things about you. Don't worry anything said in this room is confidential so you don't have to worry about teachers or your classmates finding out." stated Ms. Rooks.

She paused to check Sam's expression but she was starring at her hands.

"Okay so Sam maybe we could start with something easy. Have anybody in your classes bothered you because of what was in the paper the other day?" asked Ms. Rooks.

"What do you think?" snapped Sam suddenly.

She was getting angry and impatient. She wanted the bell to ring already so she could just go to lunch and meet Maddie. Well technically she would just go to the river court. She had been avoiding Maddie ever since she had seen the newspaper in biology. Sam didn't really want to talk to anyone though the feelings inside were secretly tearing her apart. She was scared and mad and confused but she didn't think that anyone would understand if she talked and she didn't want to get caught cutting again.

"I think that if they are you should tell me about it."

"Why? It's not really like you can make them stop. No matter what I'm not going to be able to get away from this. It just doesn't go away. I don't get why everyone makes a big deal out of it. I had a little trouble before. It doesn't even matter!"

Sam squeezed her arm hard so she could try and supress her building anger.

"You may be right about the fact that I can't make the other kids stop talking about it or making dumb comments. I can however give you some tips on how to deal with the feelings that you get after those comments are made. Now where you are one hundred percent wrong is saying that it doesn't matter; because it does. What you went through Sam was a big deal. You were abused, alone, and scared. You are just a child and should not have had to go through everything that you have."

"I deal with it." said Sam almost desperately.

"How? How do you deal with the anger, confusion, sadness, numbness, everything?"

Sam kept her mouth shut. She wasn't going to give herself up. She couldn't; not when this was the only thing that had been keeping her together for the past couple of days. It was keeping her sane and under control. She had her safety net and it was working well enough for her not to want to change anything.

"Well, how?" pushed Ms. Rooks.

Sam remained quiet.

"By cutting yourself?"

Sam looked away from Ms. Rooks. She knew that she suspected something but she wouldn't let her get the benefit of the doubt. She wouldn't let her take this! If she just stayed calm and denied everything that came out of Ms. Rooks' mouth then she would be golden. She only had to hold out for a few more minutes. Ten more minutes.

"So it is cutting?" she asked again.

Sam shot her a dirty luck.

"It's a yes or no question Sam. Do you cut?"

Ms. Rooks knew that Sam was coming to her breaking point and although she didn't want to push her too hard she knew that she needed too. Sam had to let everything that she was feeling out and if that meant she ended up hating her then she would take that risk. As long as Sam was safe and healthy.

"Well do you want my opinion? I think you do cut. You cut because you are either too scared or too selfish to talk. I don't think that you even care about all the people worried about you. You don't care that your sister blames herself or that your best friend walks around everyday at lunchtime worrying that Carson may have found you while you are at the River Court taking the easy way out! I think that you want to believe that you deserved it because you don't want to feel weak." stated Ms Rooks.

Sam covered her ears with her hands and pressed hard trying to block Ms. Rooks out. She didn't want to listen.

"You don't want everyone to think that you couldn't defend yourself so your own father and some twisted pedophile slash stalker took turns breaking you down. You don't want everyone to know that you were beaten and stomped on because nobody cared enough to help you!" she continued.

"Shut up!" said Sam hearing enough.

Sam stood up out of her seat. She had heard enough of what Ms. Rooks had to say. She didn't want to hear anymore. She didn't know what the hell she was talking about. She didn't know Sam and Sam wasn't going to let her badger her with empty lies and threats. She didn't know what Sam's life was like and she never would because she wasn't her.

"You don't know what your talking about!" yelled Sam.

Ms. Rooks stood up as well. She knew that Sam would probably try to leave and she wasn't going to let her. No matter how mad Sam got.

"So then explain it to me." demanded Ms. Rooks.

Sam shook her head. She remained silent.

"C'mon Sam! Tell me what is going through your head. Explain to me so that I can help you. I want to help you Sam whether you believe me or not I am just trying to keep you safe. Just like your sister and Maddie. I am not going to make you do anything that you don't want to but you have to talk."

Sam made a move for the door. She desperately wanted to get out of the room but Ms. Rooks stepped in front of the door making it literally impossible for her to get out. She hated the feeling of being cornered in the room. It reminded her of when her dad would come into her room drunk and stumbling. He used to close the door and just stare at her. She always knew that she was going to get a beating when he did that. Sam's breath started to quicken. She needed to get out of the room, Now!

"Let me leave!" yelled Sam angrily.

"No Sam you are not leaving this room until you talk to me. You can't run from this Sam. We are going to stay right here until you tell me what's wrong with you." stated Ms Rooks sternly.

Sam was going to try and go for the door again but Ms Rooks had her hand on the doorknob and moved so that she was in front of the door. There was no way out.

Sam was beginning to freak out. She dug her nails into her arm. She felt the blood begin to trickle down her arm and the pain began to surface but she didn't care. She just kept scratching. Ms. Rooks saw the blood and immediately grabbed Sam.

"Stop Sam!" said Ms. Rooks.

"LET ME GO! STOP!" yelled Sam as the tears began to fall.

Ms. Rooks held onto Sam tight. She held her arm so that she wasn't able to scratch herself anymore. Sam was thrashing and trying to get loose so she began to hold onto her tighter.

"Kayla!" yelled Ms. Rooks for the secretary.

Sam was hyperventalating. She felt like the room was closing in on her. She was scared and just plain angry. At that moment it wasn't Ms. Rooks holding her. It was her dad. He was trying to hurt her her again and she couldn't let this happen. She couldn't get hurt anymore. She wouldn't let him hurt her.

Sam pushed against Ms Rooks hard causing her to stumble to the ground but she kept Sam in her grasp so Sam ended up falling also. She couldn't get away from him and thats when it started to get harder for her to breath and her chest started to hurt. She didn't understand what was going on but it hurt.

"Sam calm down!" said Ms. Rooks worried, "You're okay! Just Breathe!"

The secretary came into the office and saw both Sam and Ms. Rooks on the ground. Sam was bleading and Ms Rooks had her in a position that neither of them were able to move. She didn't know what she was supposed to do so she just starred on confusion and shock plastered across her face.

"Kayla go and call Brooke Davis. Tell her that it is an emergency and that she needs to come down her right away." ordered Ms. Rooks.

"OKay." said the secretarty before rushing out of the room.

Ms. Rooks turned her attention back to Sam who was hyperventilating and sweating. She knew that Sam had a heart condition and she had to keep her calm so that she didn't try and hurt herself more.

"Sam listen to me." she started calmly, "You're in school. Nobody here is going to hurt you. Its just me and you okay. Now I need you to try and breath nice and easy for me."

Sam didn't seem to be phased by her words so she tried another tactic.

"Your sister is coming." she said.

"Brooke." said Sam practically crying.

"Yes Brooke. She's worried Sam and I know that you love her and are trying to protect her but you have to talk. Talking is what is going to make all of this pain go away. You can't change what happened to you but you can slowly learn how to move on. You have your whole life ahead of you. Things are going to get better."

Sam seemed to be calming down. Ms. Rooks carefully shifted herself so that she loosened her grip on Sam a little and they were both sitting up against her desk. She wrapped her arms around Sam in a semi-hug still worried that she would try and hurt herself.

"I don't understand." said Sam quietly.

"Understand what?" asked Ms. Rooks curiously.

"Everything." stated Sam, "Why does it still hurt?"

Ms. Rooks tightened her grip on Sam trying to give the teen any sort of comfort that she could.

"It hurts because you went through something traumatic Sam. This was someone that you trusted, someone that you loved. Your father was wrong. He was a bad man." said Ms. Rooks.

"But he was my dad." said Sam, "He said he never would do anything to hurt me."

"Sweetie your dad was sick. He was depressed because of everything that happened with his job and even though that isn't an excuse you have to know that he wasn't the same man as when he told you those things." explained Ms. Rooks calmly.

Sam was quiet. She had stopped crying and was now just starring at the wall. Ms. Rooks grabbed some tissues and started to clean Sam's arm. Sam got scared and pulled her arm away instinctively.

"Calm down Sam. I'm just trying to help."

Sam relaxed and gave her arm back to Ms. Rooks. She couldn't look her directly in the face because she didn't want o see her disappointment. She knew that she was wrong. She had messed up again and Brooke was going to hate her. She was scared but sort of glad that she wasn't hiding it anymore. She hated the feeling of keeping everything inside. It made her feel disgusting but it was just even more painful for her to trust people.

"Sam you can't do this anymore. Do you understand? I know it hurts but you cannot hurt yourself because of it. This is dangerous. Do you know that?" asked Ms. Rooks.

"It made it better." said Sam simply.

"You mean it made it easier to keep in."

Sam shook her head. She was going to try and stop. She didn't want to hurt anymore. She just didn't know how to take the first step.

Suddenly Brooke walked into the office. She saw Sam sitting on the floor next to Ms. Rooks and the tissues that were covered in blood scattered on the floor.

"Sam." said Brooke nervously kneeling in front of her sister.

She could see the pain in Sam's eyes as soon as she looked up. Sam practically jumped into Brookes arms and burried her face into Brooke's kneck as she broke down. Brooke held onto Sam tightly. She rubbed her back and tried to calm Sam down but she continued to cry.

"I'm sorry." cried Sam.

"Honey Shh. You have nothing to be sorry for. Everything is going to be okay. We're going to get through this. I promise you." said Brooke.

"Don't send me away." begged Sam.

"Samantha look at me." said Brooke calmly.

Sam didn't want to look at Brooke. She didn't want her to be disappointed in her. Sam looked up at Brooke and was surprised that there was no disappointment in Brooke's expression. There was only love and care and worry.

"I will never send you away. You are my sister and I love with all my heart. I took you in and cared for you because It was what was right and I wanted to. Your just a kid Sam and its time for you to be allowed to be one. I want you to smile and laugh again because thats what you deserve. No more being afraid okay." said Brooke.

"OK." said Sam simply laying her head on Brooke's shoulder.

"I love you." she said suddenly.

"I love you too." replied Brooke.

* * *

There you go.

Hope you all liked it.

Sorry it took so long but I was sick, again! Had pneumonia. The most least fun sickness ever. But I am good now and basketball season is over so I have more time work on my stories. Yay!

Review :)


	24. 23 One giant leap for mankind

Hey everyone here is chapter 23

Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 23: One Giant Leap for Mankind**

It had been three weeks since Sam had had her episode in Ms. Rooks office. Since then Sam had been a little withdrawn but with each day she got better. She was spending a lot of time with Maddie and went to see Ms. Rooks once a week still. She had stopped cutting and Brooke made sure to check on her arm every once in a while. She hated the Sam had thought that hurting herself like that was a solution to all of her problems.

Brooke had taken some time off of work and was a little behind at the shop so Sam and Peyton and Mia were going to be spending some time together for the day and Sam was actually looking forward to it. Julian was with Lucas working on possibly turning his book into a movie which meant no one was going to be home all day.

"So Peyton is going to pick you up in an hour. I have to get to the store pretty early so you are going to be here alone until Peyton shows up. Are you going to be okay?" asked Brooke.

Brooke was a little nervous about leaving Sam alone. A part of her was sure that Sam would be okay because she was doing so much better but the other part was scared that she was going to do something to herself. Sam could see that she was worried. She wasn't mad at Brooke for thinking the way she did because she knew that Brooke was only trying to protect her.

"Brooke I will be fine," said Sam taking a sip of her orange juice, "I have my cellphone and if I need something or am in trouble I will call you. I promise."

"Okay." said Brooke hesitantly.

Brooke gathered her things that she needed for the day. She then grabbed her purse and kissed the side of Sam's head before leaving the house for the day. Sam continued to eat the bowl of cereal in front of her. Sam finished quickly and decided that she would wash her dishes. Just as she finished up the doorbell rang.

"Coming!" shouted Sam as she walked over to the front door.

Sam answered the door and saw Peyton standing there.

"Hey Sam you ready?" asked Peyton.

"Yeah I'm just going to get my phone and we can go." replied Sam.

Sam went to her room and grabbed her cellphone off of the dresser. She put it into her pocket and grabbed the house keys. She wasn't sure when she would be back but she did not want to get locked out of the house. When she was done she and Peyton got in the car and began to drive to the studio.

The car was silent at first. Neither of them really knew what to say to each other. Sam hadn't really spent time with Peyton that much so she didn't know that much about her but she did remember her. Plus the last time they had really talked was after Sam cut herself. That seemed like a lifetime ago. She knew that Brooke had told her about what had happened at school.

"So how have you been?" asked Peyton breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"You don't have to ask me that?" said Sam softly.

"I know I don't have to but I want to." said Peyton, "I care about you Sam and I just want to make sure that you are okay and safe. I know that you know that Brooke told me what happened at school. I'm not going to judge you about anything you say Sam. I just want you to know that I am here for you if you ever need me."

Sam smiled. She loved that she had so many people who cared about her. She thought back to how life was before she had come to Tree Hill and she wondered how she had gotten so lucky. She knew that some people were not as lucky as she had been. Ms. Rooks told her this in her last session. She had told her a story of a little girl who never got away from her abusive father.

The father used to hit her and rape her but every time the cops were called or anyone asked if her dad was hurting her she denied it. She thought she was doing the right thing. One night the father ended up coming home drunk. He had started yelling at the girl for not having supper ready. He began to hit her. He pushed her hard against the counter. She fell to the floor hitting her head. The dad pulled out a gun and shot her then shot himself. They both died.

Sam had cried when she heard the story. Brooke was there and had held her until she couldn't cry any longer. Sam was eternally grateful to Brooke. She had took her in and cared for her. She had given her a home and a new start. She was her savior; her guardian angel.

"Thanks for caring Peyton." said Sam with a small smile.

"Anytime Sam. Like I told you before if you ever need to talk to me, about anything, I am here for you." reminded Peyton.

"I know and I am doing really good. I'm going to Ms. Rooks once a week and were making progress. The nightmares are getting better and I'm not as afraid as I used to be before. I stopped cutting and don't plan on ever doing that again. I know that it was wrong for me to do it no matter the reason." said Sam.

"And that it isn't your fault." added Peyton.

Sam was still working on that last part. She still had days where she was a little self conscious but the days were becoming more spread out and less frequent. She was slowly healing and it felt great. She was beginning to feel free. Slowly she was breaking away from her fathers grasp and she wasn't feeling guilty about being guilty. She had even joined the cheerleading squad, much to Brooke's surprise. She liked being a part of something. It let her be a kid and she missed that.

"That too." said Sam.

"So are you looking forward to spending the whole day with me and Mia?" asked Peyton.

"I am. What are we doing by the way? Brooke wouldn't tell me she said that you told her not to." said Sam.

"I am not allowed to tell you sorry. Mia set something up for you and she wanted it to be a surprise." explained Peyton.

Sam began to put. She hated surprises. Peyton saw this and laughed. She couldn't believe that Sam was actually pouting about this but it was kind of funny. She was happy that Sam was acting like a somewhat regular kid. She knew that Sam would never be fully normal but she could learn to manage everything so that she could lead a normal life without all those things from her past controlling every aspect of her life. She could learn to move on and forgive.

"Peyton do you think that I'm ever going to be better?" asked Sam.

"Sam I am not going to lie to you, it's going to take some time but I know that you are going to be able to move on at some point. When me and Brooke were in high school we were attacked by a guy that pretended to be my brother. He attacked me once and got away. He made me believe that they had caught him. Brooke and me were on bad terms at that time. We had gotten into a fight and said some things that we both regretted. I even stole her prom dress and wrote whore on it so that it only showed up in blacklight." said Peyton.

"Nice." Sam laughed.

Peyton gave her a look and Sam was quiet.

"Anyway I also got in a fight with Luke and ended up telling him that I didn't want to go to the Prom with him. He said that he was going to come to my house anyway but when the doorbell rang it ended up being Derek. He knocked me out and brought me to the basement. He tortured me but Brooke came to my rescue. We were both hurt and scared but we fought back. For weeks we couldn't sleep and I was going mentally insane. Brooke and me went through so much to get our lives back and in the end we went to go see him. I forgave him and it was the hardest thing I had ever had to do in my life." said Peyton.

Sam was quiet she had no idea that Brooke and Peyton had gone through that. Brooke had never once mentioned it. She felt so bad that she had told Brooke that she would never understand her.

"I told her she didn't understand." said Sam sadly.

"Who?" asked Peyton.

"Brooke." said Sam.

"Honey you didn't know and besides being attacked by a stranger and being attacked by your father are two different things." said Peyton.

Sam shook her head no.

"Sammy she loves you. You're just a kid. You don't have to apologize for everything that you do or that happens." said Peyton, "I am one hundred percent sure that Brooke understands that you are going through a lot. That's why she tries to give you space when really all she wants to do is hold you close and protect you from everything."

"So Brooke's wedding is coming up soon." said Sam changing the subject.

"Yeah." said Peyton.

Then the car was quiet. Neither Sam nor Peyton knew what to say next because the truth was there was nothing to say. Peyton didn't want to upset Sam, not today. Today was supposed to be a good day and Peyton was going to make sure of that.

Soon they got to the record studio. They got out of the car and walked into the building. When they got off the elevator it was dark. Peyton switched on the lights and a bunch of people jumped out of their hiding places, all of them shouting.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" they all yelled.

Sam blushed. She had to admit that they had really got her. She hadn't even told Brooke about her birthday. She guessed that somehow Brooke had found out.

Brooke walked over to Sam and pulled her into a hug.

"I can't believe my baby sister is seventeen years old." said Brooke.

"How did you know?" asked Sam with a smile.

"Maddie told me. It was Mia's idea to have the party here. Me and Haley decorated of course. Peyton was the decoy. Millie and Quinn got the supplies and the kids threw the glitter all over the place. The guys hung up the high stuff." said Brooke earning a laugh from Sam and the others.

"Thanks everyone." said Sam, "It means a lot."

Sam was amazed. She hadn't had a birthday party in a long time. She had never liked celebrating them that much. When her dad would drink it would take the fun out of her birthday. She had just stopped caring after a while. It just wasn't important. Sometimes Maddie would invite her over for her birthdays and her parents would make her a cake but after she had got caught sneaking out once she just decided that it wasn't worth it.

Sam walked over to Mia and Maddie who were talking at the food table. Maddie nearly knocked her down as she hugged her. She was almost worse then Jamie.

"I hate you." said Sam with a smile.

"You love me." said Maddie giving her a playful shove.

"Thank you for doing this." said Sam to Mia.

"Hey it's nothing. You still kinda owe me a hangout day. So I'm going on tour in a few weeks and my first show is actually here in Tree Hill. It turns out that Three Days Grace and Red Jumpsuit Apparatus are going to be opening. It's going to be really fun and I want you and Maddie to come." said Mia.

"I'll have to ask Brooke but yeah. We would love to come." said Sam.

Sam went through the whole party talking and laughing with everyone. Maddie told embarrassing stories about her, Her mom showed baby pictures, Mia tried to teach Sam to play the guitar which was an epic fail, and she opened presents that everyone gave her.

"I have an announcement." said Brooke.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Brooke wondering what she was going to possibly say.

"Today I received a letter in the mail saying that the adoption was finalized. So Sam you don't have to ever worry again about anyone trying to take you away again. You're part of our crazy dysfunctional family permanently now." said Brooke.

"Good luck." said Nathan receiving some smiles and a few laughs.

Sam smiled. She was happy that the adoption was finalized. In all the commotion she managed to slip away and walked out onto the balcony. It was starting to get dark outside and the breeze was beginning to become colder. Sam took a sip of her drink and looked out onto Tree Hill. It looked so different from above.

Sam heard the door open and wasn't surprised when Quinn walked up beside her.

"Hey kiddo. You okay?" asked Quinn.

"Perfect." said Sam with a smile.

* * *

There you go.

Hope you all liked it.

Review :)

So I've come to the conclusion that the next chapter will be that last. With Brooke's wedding.


	25. 24 Till Death do us part

Hey everyone here is chapter 24.

This is going to be the last chapter.

Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing.

* * *

**Chapter 24: Till Death do us part**

_"Loving can cost a lot but not loving always costs more, and those who fear to love often find that want of love is an emptiness that robs the joy from life." ~Merle Shain_

Sam stood in front of the mirror and looked at her reflection. She smoothed her dress out. She had to admit that even though she had been reluctant to wear the dress in the beginning she actually loved the way it looked on her. She was never wearing it again though, that was a promise.

"You look really nice." said a voice from behind her startling her.

Sam turned around and saw Brooke standing in front of her. She had her wedding dress on and it looked amazing. It had a Strapless top that went straight across with diamonds/sparkles along the top. She had designed it herself, with Sam's help. Together they had finished in a long, intense, but well worth it, week.

"Thanks Brooke. You look great too." said Sam with a smile.

Brooke walked up to the mirror and looked herself over. She thought that she and Sam had done a wonderful job on the dress. She was nervous that she had to admit. She had dreamed of this day for so long when she would finally marry the man of her dreams.

"Are you scared?" asked Sam

"Of what? Getting married?" asked Brooke confused.

Sam nodded her head yes. Brooke turned to Sam and smiled kindly.

"I'm nervous but not scared. How can I be scared when I have all of the people that I love most in the world hear to watch me start the rest of my life with the man that I love so much." explained Brooke.

"How do you know that it's right though?" Sam asked.

Brooke started to pace around the room slowly trying to think of some way to explain to Sam in a non-confusing way.

"Well you can never be one hundred percent sure about these things but you have to follow your heart. With Julian I always feel happy and loved. I know that he would never hurt me and I would never hurt him. He accepts me for my faults and strengths. When I try and think of my future I can't seem to imagine myself not with him." said Brooke smiling from ear to ear.

Sam just shook her head. She didn't understand being love. She was sure that one day it would make sense to her but right now she was in no rush. She was still working everything out in her life and that came first before any relationship or 'love' in her mind.

Brooke could see that Sam was in deep thought and sighed. She placed her hand on Sam's shoulder.

"You think too much kid." said Brooke with a small laugh.

Sam laughed as well. She knew that Brooke was right. She had dozens of things going through her mind at every second. Most of the things were about her past but lately it had more about her future. She wondered how she was going to turn out now that she was given a second chance with Brooke to get everything right.

Brooke decided that this was as a time as ever to show something that she had saved for this moment specifically. She thought that it would definitely help Sam with her abandonment issues and trust issues. She knew that even though she had told Sam numerous times she would never let her go, Sam always had her doubts. She was so strong minded and defiant.

"So I got something in the mail yesterday and decided to save it until now." said Brooke.

Brooke walked over to the desk and pulled out a large envelope. It was opened and there were a stack of papers placed neatly inside. Brooke walked back over to Sam and handed it to her.

Sam looked up at Brooke questioningly but took the envelope from Brooke. She sat down on the sofa behind her and took out the papers.

"What is this?" asked Sam confused.

"Read the papers and find out." laughed Brooke.

Sam began to read the papers: _Confirmation of final Adoption. We, as Social Services, hereby give full parental rights and ownership to BROOKE DAVIS of her younger sister SAMANTHA DAVIS. With this Samantha will be permanently placed in her well-being until the minor become at least eighteen to twenty one years of age._

"So it's official?" asked Sam in disbelief.

"Yup you are officially mine." said Brooke with a smile.

Sam looked at her and smiled back. She was happy that the adoption process was all done. Now she just would have to worry about explaining to all her teachers that when they wanted to call Brooke for parent teacher conferences, Brooke was actually her sister. She didn't mind it though because Brooke had been like a mother to her ever since the day that she walked into her store after the day that she thought she would never be okay again.

Brooke had changed her life and she was eternally grateful for that. She loved Tree Hill now and couldn't even imagine it not being her home. The people inside had become her family. They were crazy, friendly, supporting, and maniacs and she loved it.

Brooke saw that Sam was in deep thought and nudged her a little with her shoulder. Sam looked at her and smiled.

"You okay?" asked Brooke.

"Never Better." replied Sam before hugging Brooke.

Brooke held Sam close until someone entered the tent. She looked up and saw Peyton standing near the entrance. Sam smiled and waved happily. Over the past few weeks she and Peyton had grown considerably close. Sam loved to hang out with her at the studio and Sam was even working on a demo. She didn't know what it was but her inspiration and hunger for music had returned full force.

Peyton had also been teaching her how to kick-box. She had told her that when she was attacked by Psycho Derek she had felt weak and promised herself that she would never be defenseless again. She taught Sam everything her real brother had taught her back in high school.

"So how is my best friend and my little star-to-be?" asked Peyton with a smile causing Sam to laugh a little.

"We're good I was just telling Sam that the adoption has been finalized. She's all our now." informed Brooke happily.

"Now we can bring out the real craziness that comes with bring in our Tree Hill family." said Peyton rubbing her hands together.

"I think your right." said Brooke.

"I can handle it." stated Sam crossing her arms over her chest.

After they all talked for a few minutes Haley walked in and told them that they only had five minutes to get set up. As they all began to walk to towards the garden where the wedding was supposed to be held Sam stopped.

"Hey you guys go on. I forgot my guitar in the tent." said Sam.

"I'll come." offered Haley.

"No it's okay. You guys go ahead. I'll just be a minute." said Sam walking backwards toward the tent.

"Ok. Just hurry." said Brooke.

With that Sam ran back to the ten she looked around for her guitar but couldn't find it. That's when she remembered that Julian had said that it would be by the alter. As she was about to rush back so she could get back before Brooke started to walk she bumped into someone at the door.

"What the hell!" yelled Sam angrily.

When she looked up at the person who was standing before her she got up quickly and began to back up.

"Scream and I swear to god I will kill you and your new "family"." threatened the person as he pulled out a gun from behind his back.

Sam knew for a fact that he would use the gun if he felt he had to. He used to go with her father on hunting trips so she also knew that the chance of her running and getting away without getting shot was slim to none.

"What are you doing here Carson?" asked Sam with a shaky voice

"Looking for you of course. You see some of your dad's old buddies informed me that he was dead and his poor little girl had run off. Now what kind of son would I be if I didn't go looking for my sister and see if she was okay?" asked Carson with a smile that made Sam was to hurl then and there.

"Brother?" questioned Sam in disbelief.

There was no way that this could be happening.

"Well technically half brother. You see your dad was quite the player. When he and your mom split up after Brooke was born he went to Chicago and met my mother. Wasn't long before the bastard knocked her up too but she was in love with him for some reason that is beyond me. I hated him!" expressed Carson.

Carson stepped closer to Sam who again backed up. This made Carson angry.

"DON'T MOVE!" he yelled at her hatefully.

Sam did as he told her. She didn't want to push his buttons any more than necessary. She was scarred of him, even after all the therapy she had endured seeing Carson still brought back some hardships for her. She knew what he was capable of doing and it actually scared her more that she could possibly never see her sister and friends again then anything Carson would do.

"So where was I? Oh yeah I had to pretend that I was a doting son. I had to make him trust me so that I could work out my plan. You see your dad was bringing in some serious cash from legal and illegal routes and I would be damned if I wasn't left any share. But your dad had to make sure his "little girl" would be taken care of if anything ever happened to him. He had an account with over twenty million dollars for you. I was his son, his only son. The money was supposed to be fore me!" explained Carson as he threw his hands in the air in frustration.

"So this is all about money?" asked Sam.

She had never known that he dad had made an account for her if he ever died. She thought that all those years he had just not cared about her and when he started the abuse that was just proof to her assumptions. At first she didn't want to believe it because she did love her dad but after a while she just didn't have any hope left.

"YES! It was my money!", answered Carson, "He was going to cut me off because I told him that you didn't deserve it so I ratted him out to his captain."

"You're the reason he got fired." stated Sam in disbelief.

"Shocking?" asked Carson.

He paused as if he was waiting for some sort of reply from Sam but got none.

"When he was fired I had to cover my tracks so I slowly got him hooked on the alcohol. It wasn't long before he started to get paranoid and thats when I led him to believe that you were that one who outed him. At first he didn't believe me. Even drunk he wanted to protect his perfect little princess but I didn't give up. Soon he gave in and just accepted it. That's why he told me to get rid of you. He was so lost in his drinking that he finally believed me." confessed Carson.

Sam was steaming by now. She couldn't believe that all the hurt that she had had to go through was all because of Carson. But it kind of brought a little piece to her mind knowing that he dad was not a bad man after all. It hadn't been his fault entirely. It was Carson's. Her dad had loved her and that kind of made her happy.

"Too bad that you still won't get the money though. You are a convict and there is no way that the judge will give it to you. So either way you lose." stated Sam.

"Not if I can transfer the money to an overseas account before they ever get to review the will. You see all I have to do is pull this trigger and then all of my problems will be gone. Nothing will stand in my way to my birth right. Nothing." said Carson.

He pointed the gun to Sam's head and just as she was about to back up he grabbed her by the hair making her scream. Carson covered her mouth.

"Stupid Girl!" yelled Carson, "You are going to wish you never did that."

Sam decided that she wasn't going to go down without a fight. She bit Carson's hand as hard as she could. He screamed and let her go. He quickly gathered himself and slapped her across the face. Sam fell to the ground and held her face in pain.

"You are weak Sam. You were weak back then and you are weak now. Nothing will ever change that." said Carson as he lifted his gun.

Sam quickly sweep kicked him and he went down. The gun flew out of his hands.

"Looks like little Sam learned a few tricks." said Carson as he stood up again.

Sam stood up as well. Carson looked at the gun and went for it. Sam did also. When he bent down she elbowed him as hard as she could in the back of the neck. He dropped to the ground and didn't move. Sam grabbed the gun quickly and yelled for help.

"BROOKE!" yelled Sam at the top of her lungs, "HELP!"

Just as she was about to yell again Carson grabbed her by the throat. She held onto the gun tight and pointed it towards his stomach.

Suddenly Brooke, Peyton, Haley, Quinn, and Nathan were at the entrance.

"Sam!"yelled Brooke.

"Let go of her!" yelled Nathan.

Nathan ran and tackled Carson down. Sam went down to. She began to gasp for air. When she looked over Carson was on top of Nathan punching him in the face over and over. She stood up and shakily lifted the gun. She had tears in her eyes. All she wanted was to keep Carson from hurting anyone else. Carson and Nathan were now rolling around on the ground. Carson grabbed a large rock off of the ground and was about to hit Nathan with it.

Sam closed her eyes.

BANG!

The sound of the gunshot rang throughout the tent. When Sam finally opened her eyes she fell to her knees. She dropped the gun. She looked towards the entrance and saw the officer still holding up his gun. Carson was now laying on the ground. Nathan slowly got ran over to Sam and took her into her arms. Sam began to cry and she held onto Brooke tight.

The officer picked up the gun that Sam had dropped. It was cold. He let out the breath he had been holding. He could explain how reassured he was that he had gotten their before Sam had had a chance to pull the trigger. He had seen it too many times where kids lives were ruined because they had shot and killed someone even in self-defense.

"It's okay sweetie. It's over. You're okay. It's finally over." reassured Brooke as she held the teen in her arms.

* * *

They all watched on as The ambulance, with Carson in it slowly drove away. He had been deemed dead on the scene. Sam was wrapped in a blanket that the paramedics had given her when they checked her out. She was okay physically. She was going to have a bruise from when he had slapped her and a minor head-ache but other than that she was good.

Emotionally and Psychologically was a different story. She was shaken up but she was also relieved. It was over. She didn't have to worry any longer of him ever coming back to hurt her. She was safe.

"You okay?" asked Quinn.

"Yeah." Sam replied with a smile.

Sam looked up at Brooke who had her arms wrapped around her. She was so happy that she had Brooke and the others there. They had done so much for her and she loved them beyond explanation.

"So how about that wedding?" asked Sam with a smile.

"Are you sure?" asked Brooke a little concerned.

Sam didn't hesitate at all with the answer.

"I've never been so sure about anything before in my life.

It wasn't a tough question. Sam wasn't scared anymore. For once in a painfully long time she was able to say that she was okay. She knew that she could now move on with her life. She had closure and she could finally accept that even though she had gone through a terrible ordeal something great had come out of it in the end. She had her sister, her mom, her friends, her family, and a home. There was nothing else that she could possibly wish for.

Because of these people she had a future, a bright future. And she knew that wherever her life took her she wouldn't be alone.

* * *

There you guys go.

Thank you so much for reading. You guys are the best. Sorry it took so long though.

Review :)


End file.
